Blood does matter
by of.house.blackbird
Summary: This is my first ever fic. A spin on two classic storylines - PurebloodHermione&Dramione. EWE, but for the most part canon compliant. This will be a multichapter fic with several different minor plotlines added to the main two. Mostly funny fluff, some wizarding science&minor drama for plot. HG/DM(slow burn) HP/LL(and many other pairings) M, cuz better safe. Please review!
1. Miss Marquise

Chapter one

Hermione woke up with a startle. The war had ended a mere four months, ago and much had changed over the course of the summer, but her unease with sleep didn't falter. Many lives had been broken before Voldemort's fall and many more after that fateful May second. Long kept secrets and true loyalties had come to light, and with a sigh, before she stirred out of bed, Hermione hoped it was for the better.

It was September the 19th. Her birthday… her old birthday. The birthday of a girl, who, after taking a second look at the bathroom mirror, Hermione realized, didn't exist anymore. And, perhaps, never truly had.

With another sigh, images from those long summer months snowed down over her mind. A year ago, after her 17th birthday, her appearance had started to change. Slowly and subtly, going unnoticed by many in the midst of a war... But 'The brightest witch of her age' was painfully aware that she had been placed under a glamour charm that was now wearing off. Her hair was getting lighter and tamer, her skin glowing with a sun-kissed look, while her eyes brightened with a soft emerald sheen. She'd known back then that there were questions which needed answering, as well as she knew that it wasn't the time for such. So before obliviating her parents, adoptive parents that is, she'd taken and stored some of the Grangers' memories to later go through in search of the truth.

She'd hoped that with the support of her friends the journey to a better future would be much easier. However, after the war, her friends weren't the same people either.

To start with, there was the giant scandal after Molly Weasley had been found slipping love potion to both Harry and Ginny. After a full on investigation, she'd pleaded guilty to the charges as well as to having used the same love potion on her own husband.

This brought several secrets to light – for one, Ronald had been conceived after Molly's affair with a muggle; Ginny, albeit Arthur's daughter, had never actually been wanted. To Bill, Charlie, Percy and what remained of the twins, this hadn't been a too shocking of a revelation. They'd all sought to get as far from the burrow as possible, this inevitably rendering their family broken. Hermione did hear from them still, on occasion. Bill and Fleur were expecting, Charlie was expecting a promotion in the dragon reserve, Percy had got engaged, and George went on to expand his shop as a chain all the way to Ireland.  
Ginny proudly came out of the closed by wearing nothing but bright rainbows for a week straight and her older brothers supported her, having had their suspicions for the Quidditch-loving witch, moreover, they were all beyond excited when she got accepted as a trainee for the Harpies' Quidditch team.  
As for Ron, he refused to have anything to do with the Weasleys or anything to do with his old life and was last seen pissed drunk in a Welsh pub, over a month ago. Hermione and Harry had tried reaching out, but the short tempered redhead had been nothing but mean, and had cut them off completely.

As for Harry himself, shortly after the effects of the love potion wore off he'd pursued Luna Lovegood, and by now they had almost started their little family looking after Teddy Lupin together and living away from the public's eye. Harry had decided to pursue potion making, much like his grandfather, instead of trying to become an auror, having witnessed enough death over his mere 18 years. As for Luna, being the smart Ravenclaw she is, she had managed to prepare for her NEWTs over the summer and with no intention of returning to Hogwarts again, she had taken over as chief editor of her father's magazine.

Their happiness, however, had brought down poor Nevil even further, as after his turning of age, the grandmother he had known as the only family he has, stepped forth to tell him he is in fact adopted. Being muggleborn, during a time of war against them, his parents took him under from a squib second cousin married to a muggle. He wasn't going to be disinherited, as his grandmother _graciously_ pointed, but she'd prefer if he didn't carry the family name anymore. Devastated by the rejection, he'd ventured into the muggle world, finding his real parents. Hermione had been concerned about him for a bit, but last that she had heard of him, he was in fact overjoyed to have found his real father and mother 'quite lovely' and had decided to finish his education as a muggle, while helping in his parents' flower shop.

Hermione had witnessed the wizarding community change so much over that summer; she'd attended every trial, red up on every law, dived further into magic lineage and the history of a magical core, all the while O'ing her NEWTs with Luna and helping Harry to get his 'Outstanding' in potions. This had led to many realizations, some of which she wasn't too ready to accept.

Blood in magic _did_ matter. Hell of a lot. A wizard or witch with both magical parents had a stable core, which could be nurtured and expanded. Half bloods, I.e. those with only one magical parent, had a more unstable core, prone to being explosive, and even if they _could_ end up showing great talents in some areas of magic… other such were unfathomable to them. As for muggle born… it really didn't look too good, they would never fully excel at much more of wizardry than the theory, while magical creatures and charmed items would never fall under their control. If only Hermione had read up on this earlier she would have known that she was in fact no muggleborn. In truth, even if having a squib parent made your core half blood, she was too impressive in her skillset to be anything but pureblood.

And in that morning, this newfound knowledge and its affirmation was what she feared as she got ready to head to the Ministry or Magic, to settle the case of her parentage and review the Grangers' memories for the first time.

She had prepared, for better and for worse. Reviewed much of Europe's pureblood families, comprised lists of reasons why she could have been given away, thought about how she would proceed if it came to changing her name or family name, if she would have living parents or relatives, siblings even. She'd made amends with the thought that all the purebloods that had not been sent to Azkaban were in fact largely innocent. They were often purist in belief, prudish and entitled, as say Malfoy and his mother, however, they had acted out only in trying to protect what they cared for from the half blood maniac who wreaked havoc over the wizarding world.

Hermione now knew what exactly had went wrong with Tom Riddle. Half blood, but with a Slytherin core, conceived under love potion… he didn't have a single ounce of stability in him and was very much born to be a complete lunatic.

She was now only hoping that whoever she was related to, had not been a blind follower to the Slytherin heir in question.

Much she could forgive, but that kind of ignorance was not it.

With that thought, and many more buzzing in her mind, Hermione entered the ministry.

Up until a few weeks ago, she would have been swarmed by reporters. But miss soon-to-not-be- Granger now looked nothing like her previous self.

Her hair fell long and in honey golden waves, her skin now would be found under 'exotic' and not 'pale British', her eyes bore a shade that looked hazel until the sun would light them, at such moments they'd shine like emeralds. And what Hermione personally found to be the best advantage to the worn off glamour – the wretched scar on her arm, which once read "mudblood" was definitively gone. Her overall slender figure, had found a few curves that the witch had dressed smartly in a figure hugging dark purple robes.

Magical law enforcement sure would suit her… if she'd ever chosen to pursue it.

After reaching her destination, a small corner office under the name of deputy chief attorney Charles Bings, Hermione took a final breath before lightly tapping at the door with her wand and being admitted.

"Ah, good morning miss…" Mr. Bings greeted, knowingly not adding a name.

"Good morning to you too" Hermione smiled "I assume you have reviewed my case?" she enquired

"Yes, yes, do sit down" the middle aged man pointed to a chair opposite of his desk "Would you like to review the pensive now or do you have questions first?" he asked.

Hermione took another breath, "The Pensive, please." She said.

Mr. Bings brought out a pensive and three glass vials to pour in front of Hermione.

"You were very wise to take these before obliviating." The wizard commented. "They would have been inevitably lost." The witch sighed as a chip of guilt slipped away.

"As you by now should know," the man proceeded "you were adopted." Hermione nodded "You were placed by Dumbledore under your adoptive parents' care. Now, they weren't chosen at random, and what you're about to see is the reasoning behind that decision."

Hermione let out a small gulp as she submerged her head under the liquid of the pensive.

She saw a young girl, ten, maybe 11 years of age, distraught in the face of an elderly man's fury. He was shouting in Italian but Hermione, having studied the language alongside Latin and French in her free time, understood every word.

"If my wife hadn't witnessed the birth of you and your brother I would have sworn you're a muggle!" he raged "A squib! In my family! You never even looked like us, with this cheese skin of yours! A mutation! An abomination! My son should never have married that foul mother of yours! Out of my sight!" The girl cowered and was pulled away as her siblings – a boy her age and a younger looking girl - cried silently in the corner

The image flashed and turned quickly and Hermione saw the little girl grow up jumping from a foster home to a foster home, she bloomed into a beautiful young woman, settling her life in England and marrying a muggle. At this point, Hermione recognized her adoptive parents Jane and George Granger, or as it turned out – Jessabelle Zabini and George Granger.

Hermione pulled out of the first vial. It explained almost as much as many questions it arose.

No wonder Jane didn't want to have children, other children, of her own. She was smart enough to not want to risk having a muggle born. But did this all mean that Hermione was a Zabini? Why wasn't she with them then? She knew Blaise's parents were alive and well, even if they had moved back to Italy at the end of the war. They'd always wanted to stay neutral. And Blaise had never been as mean to Hermione as many other purebloods had. Despite this, another curious thought pressed in the witch's mind. Who was the younger girl? But before Hermione could ask any of those questions aloud she had be guided by Mr. Bings to the second vial.

It showed Jane with a young expecting woman, the two had very similar features even if Jane did seem much lighter. The women were smiling, and laughing, and embracing, overjoyed at something. This answered some. At the next flash, Jane was cooing over a very small baby Hermione, with her blonde soft curls and bright green eyes. The other woman was there as well, accompanied by a man, tall blonde and handsome. The two beamed as any proud parents would.

"She's darling, Aurelia!" Jane gushed

"Takes after her dad," The woman named Aurelia (neé Zabini as Hermione noted) said gazing lovingly at the man.  
The next flash was from a small church and it looked like Hermione's christening.

"I, Jessabelle Eleonora Granger vow to protect and guide Hermione Lya-Marie Marquise as her godmother from this day onward." said her adoptive mother as she picked little Hermione from the font, before giving her back to her parents.

With a quiet sob, Hermione pulled from the pensive again.

Having heard her real name and seen the fond relationship between the two sisters, she now knew as both of her mothers, she was almost certain what would be in the last vial.

Mr. Bings put a reassuring hand on the witch's shoulder as she dived in for the third time.

It was Aurelia holding the bundle of Hermione and handing it to her sister urgently, tears streaming from her eyes.

"He's monster, Jay! Massacred so many! It's only Henry and I that remain from his family, and I know that he'd be coming for us. Take her, she needs to be away from this, she's too precious!"

"But Lya, I've no magic, surely she'd be better off with Bernard or our Parents." Jane pleaded

Aurelia shook her head "He won't look for her here, too proud, that half blood menace. You have more magic in your little finger than he in his whole core even if you don't know how to tap it."  
At this Jane seemed to agree.

"But what if.." she trailed "What if something happens and you don't come back?"

"I'll make sure it's taken care of" Aurelia gave her sister a solemn but certain look before she disapparated away.

Jane and George dotted over their little niece, their goddaughter, waiting for her parents' return. But the next time a knock came to the door it was an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles who introduced himself as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He gave them the grave news. Hermione's parents were gone. Half of Europe had fallen.

Then he gave them the good news. The monster was gone. Peace was rising.

And then he spoke of a choice. To keep Hermione, or to give her over to the Zabinis.

The Grangers seemed reluctant, uncertain of what to do.

Then Jane spoke, asking a question.

"How sure are you that he's gone? Can you promise me that no one else will die in his name?"

The man by the name of Dumbledore just shook his head sadly.

"And if she's raised by the Zabinis can you promise that she'd be kept away from that bastard Vicii?"

Another shake of the bearded wizard's head

"Then she stays with us." Jane said certainly "My sister would have wanted her daughter to grow kind and accepting, not prideful over her blood status only. She wouldn't want her to be married off or disowned over who and what she chooses to be. We want this little girl to be as loved and protected as her own parents would have had her" she looked over at her husband, a bit doubtful if she should continue but he just smiled at her approvingly.

"I would also suggest a glamour charm to be put on her." Jane said "I know how it feels to grow up not looking like your family, not feeling like you belong, I wouldn't want her to have to experience that"

This time Dumbledore nodded.

Here George spoke.

"But please, nothing too grand. I wouldn't want to wake up one day and not look like myself. I imagine no child raised by me would disagree with that"

His wife and the headmaster smiled, for a muggle George was indeed exceptional.

Dumbledore cast the charm, and the Grangers now held a little girl who looked as much theirs as any child they could have had.

He bid them good bye, saying that in a decade he'd love to welcome the little miss to his school. And there the third vial ended, and Hermione's story began.

Silent tears were now full on streaming down from her eyes. After all the fears she'd had about her parents falling to the hands of Voldemort, her real ones seemingly had.

She was a Marquise, closely related to the Zabinis. French and Italian and so much not who she had believed to be.

In truth, she didn't know much of either family. Maybe a few names in passing but she'd certainly need to do her research.

Wiping a last stranded tear off, she looked up with determination at Mr. Bings who was patiently waiting for her to come to terms with what she had seen.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well. First, we have to reaffirm your parentage" the attorney started "Then if we have a confirmation and you choose to accept it, I will lead you over your family's vaults, stocks, property and such. You will be reacquainted with your relatives and eventually, you will have to be introduced to proper society as the Marquise heiress."

Hermione took his every word bravely, hiding a small wince at the idea of pureblood society.

This meant a lot to her, such as having responsibilities she would never have dreamed of. But she wisely pushed all that aside and nodded in agreement, which prompted the attorney to start the parentage charm.

He waved his wand in a complex star figure and a ball of light emerged from Hermione's chest.

It was bright and golden and both of them knew it meant a stable pureblooded magical core. A strong one at that.

"As you no doubt know, Hermione, copper shows the weak magic of a muggleborn, silver – half blood, and gold…" he trailed

"Pureblood…" Hermione finished. And Mr. Bings nodded.

"And such a wide light spectrum would represent?" He asked

"Length of lineage and strength on magic" Hermione recited like the know-it-all she had been ever since school "Meaning my family had been pureblood for a long time and I had went under proper formal training to expand my stable flow of magic."

The attorney nodded again smiling at the young witch.

"A true rarity indeed." He said approvingly. Hermione knew he was a half blood himself, his mother once a pureblood and his father a muggleborn, this was part of the reason she had chosen him to represent her. The man had enough understanding of pureblood society to be of help, but no glaring pridefulness that would make him sell her story out to the press, whatever it turned out to be.

"Now," he continued "as for which pureblood family you belong this might prove a bit more difficult. Seeing as if you are a Marquise you will be the sole heir to the name, there simply is no one to compare to…"

"Is there anything that can be done?" The witched enquired

"As you probably know, old pureblood families have protective wards tied to their lands."

Hermione nodded

"In the Marquises' case, the wards shut off after their demise. No one could cross them, it was said, safe from the rightful heir. And trust me, many did try to make that claim over the years. The wards, however, have a very painful repentance. It is said to feel like the cruciatus curse upon anyone who isn't rightful."

Up until his last words, Hermione felt confident but now that certainty faltered… If either of her parents had been unfaithful, or if for whatever reason she wasn't the heir, the pain wasn't really worth it.

"And if I don't attempt crossing the wards, I cannot be sure of which family I come from?" She raised a worrying point.

"And you will not be able to claim a name, heritage or reach out to relatives." The wizard said.

Hermione sighed.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course miss." Mr. Bings said. "But a word of advice, do not prolong knowing, for your own sake, people will soon start prodding about your looks, and as you know any job interview requires a magical core statement, this is not something that could be faked, and being a muggleborn with a pureblood core is certainly out of the question."

Hermione gulped at the prospect of someone like Rita Skeeter getting the scoop on a story like that. And she didn't much want to ruin her prospects of a good career by pretending to be a muggleborn or dimming her magic to a lower quality. She sighed again and thanked the man as she exited his office, promising to send a patronus with her decision as soon as she made one.

On her way out, thoughts ran through her mind like crazy… she needed to speak to someone. No sooner had she gotten to her home, The Grangers' small suburban house, she crashed onto the couch and send her patronus off with a message.

While she waited for the reply, she couldn't help but feel how empty the place had been without Jane and George. They were now the Wilkins, living happily in Australia with a little adopted girl named Aurelia. Hermione smiled to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. She should have known, it was so obvious now, in hindsight. There were no photos of her mum ever being pregnant, no photos of her being just born, no siblings, despite how in love her parents were.

At that thought, the silver mist of a patronus returned, not the one of her otter but that of Luna's hare.

"Mione, Harry and I will be with you shortly, we just need to drop of Teddy with Andromeda. "

Hermione smiled as the hare disappeared and got up to make some tea. Yes, she was a witch, a pureblooded witch, but she still often forgot that, and found the beauty in small mundane tasks such as putting a kettle on, or hand picking the herbs and leaves you want.

There was a whistle and two pops, as Hermione took the boiling tea of the stove and Harry and Luna walked in her kitchen holding hands and beaming lovingly at each other.

The witch smiled at her friends before pulling them in a hug.

"So, brightest witch, care to tell us what is the big secret?" Harry teased "Is it that you're dying your hair!"

Hermione and Luna laughed and the former swatted him playfully on the arm. "Why Mr. Potter, you're just jealous that my eyes are now greener than yours!"

They all shared another laugh after Harry's pretend offence at the witch's words.

"The real reason for my change of looks is that I'm actually adopted." Hermione said simply

Harry let out a small gasp while Luna nodded almost unsurprised.

"A glamour charm." She stated

"Yes." Hermione retorted. "The other shocking news is that…" at this the witch repeated the magic core spell that her attorney had done.

The bright golden ball shone again, and Harry just looked confused while Luna remained unfazed, but now bore a small reassuring smile.

"You also learned how to make a tiny sun?" Harry asked

"No, silly, she's a pureblood!"

"I don't get it…" he ruffled his hair in confusion.

Luna repeated the charm on them both and revealed a smaller golden core for herself and a bright white silver core for Harry, which was golden around the edges.

"I'm also a pureblood, but my family isn't as old, or pure." Luna said, nothing but honesty in her voice, "And you're a half blood, but because both your parents were technically magical, and you worked so much on your core, it is starting to stabilize."

"If you marry a pureblooded witch your children will be golden" Hermione teased and Luna and Harry reddened.

"So, Mione" Harry started, changing the subject "Who are the lucky snobs and why did they give you away?"

Hermione looked down and Harry bit his lips half regretting his choice of words

"Well, they had to give me away, because Voldemort was after them. Aurelia and Henry Marquise… or so it is thought"

At the mention of the name Luna's eyes slightly widened, but Harry continued with his next question not noticing.

"Why thought? Are you not certain?"

"Well, see, they are gone, and there are no known direct descendants, so it is very hard to be certain."

"The family wards…" Luna paled

"Yes." Hermione nodded "Only the heir can cross them. Anyone else is hit with…"

"The Cruciatus…" Luna mumbled

Harry looked outraged

"Surely there is another way!" he protested.

Hermione shook her head.

"Luna, how did you know of the wards?"

"My mother was half Marquise. The attorneys came to look for her, having ruled out many other possible heirs. She didn't want to do it. But her father, a muggleborn, wanted her to come into something more than the Lovegood heritage. Dad said she was recovering for weeks. Apparently, the wards were extra mean to her for her mother having betrayed the family by marrying a lower core.."

Harry hugged Luna over the shoulders protectively while looking over Hermione with determination.

"You're not really thinking about it, are you Mione? You can't be!"

"I can't not think about it Harry. I've no other family, and there is going to be so much speculation once it is found out I am a pureblood."

Having seen his best friend, his sister, suffer the cruciatus curse under the hands of that crazy Black witch, he couldn't even imagine allowing her to go through it again.

Luna however seemed to have another idea.

"What was your mother's maiden name? Did you know?" She asked Hermione.

"Zabini. Why?"

"Well… If you are Marquise, you will have a faint bond with me. Second cousin once removed or something. And if you carry a Zabini, you'll be able to have familial bond with some of them. It isn't 100% certain. But it will be a step in the right direction and it will help you decide whether you want to attempt the wards"

Hermione looked shocked, sometimes forgetting how smart the younger witch really was. A true Ravenclaw!

"We can do it?"

Luna nodded and Harry followed suit, albeit reluctantly.

"How do we find a Zabini, though?" Hermione asked

"Blaise should be at Hogwarts." Luna pointed. "He got an A in History of Magic and he needs at least an E to pursue Magic politics, so he's returned to re- do his seventh year."

"Do you thing Headmistress McGonagall, would let us borrow him on such a short notice?" Hermione asked

"Mione, please, you took seven O grade NEWTs without completing your seventh year AND you won a bloody war, I think she'll at least consider it."

They all laughed finishing their cups of tea, and catching up a bit more before apparating to Hogsmeade and making the short stroll to the castle.

The headmistress was sat in her office sorting through papers, when the three of her undoubtedly favorite students walked in. She greeted them, a smile on her face, much similar to those on the two portraits behind her - those of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"What brings you back? You surely haven't reconsidered doing your seventh year." The witch asked with a motherly flash in her eyes.

They shook heads and she gave them a small chuckle.

Hermione decided to be the Gryffindor she knew herself to be and started.

"Well, professor, it came to my knowledge recently that I'm adopted." McGonagall nodded at the information, much like Luna – not surprised. "And that I am pureblood." Yet another nod, but still no surprise. "So-I-need-to-borrow-Blaise-Zabini-to-attempt-a-familial-charm-before-I-decide-if-it-is-worth-me-being-blasted-off-by-family-wards" Hermione's anxiousness had taken over and she had spilled her last sentence in one gulp.

Here the headmistress seemed a bit at a loss. But Luna picked off where her friend had ended.

"What Mione tried to ask is if we could seek out Mr. Zabini's assistance in performing a familial charm"

The older witch adjusted her spectacles slightly and said "Very well. I'll have Professor Slughorn bring him to my office after class, there is another half an hour or so until then. In the meantime, you children could tell me how your summer has gone?"

The teenagers smiled at their old professor and now much more at ease, told her how they had been doing.

Harry spoke of Teddy, and the renovations at Grimmauld place, and a more potent type of wolf's bane potion that he'd been working on. Luna updated her on a new article about the preservation on Thestralls that she had been working on. After the war, the poor creatures were suddenly getting too much attention and some of the younger students were shocked at seeing them pull their carriages to school. Hermione briefly said that she hadn't as of yet decided what to do with her skillset, but that she was keeping Magical Law as her back up, or healing, or potions making, and they all laughed, reassuring her that she'd excel in whatever her pursuit turned out to be, just at that moment Blaise Zabini, walked into the room.

The young man froze uncertain in his step, seeing the headmistress, two of the golden trio, and one small pureblooded witch all in a room, waiting for him, was rather confusing.

"Come, have a seat Mr. Zabini." McGonagall greeted him "You are not in any trouble I assure you."

At this, the tall dark skinned boy seemingly relaxed and took a seat next to Harry.

The headmistress, nodded towards Hermione as if to say "It will be best if you explain" and the girl took a deep breath.

"Blaise, I know we've not spoken much… but… " Luna placed a comforting hand on her arm "We might be related, cousins, and I'm here to ask if you're willing to do a familial charm with me?"

The boy seemed taken aback. Obviously, the most well known muggleborn can't be related to him. Could she? Then he remembered a hidden portrait of his father and his two sisters from when they were little.

"If you are born out of my squib aunt I assure you you'd better count us as good as not related." he said carefully, although no real emotion could be read in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head.

"She did raise me. But she was just my adoptive mother." Following her statement, she shone her magical core in all his brightness and Zabini just nodded in agreement.

It was a complex charm. But the three of them, Hermione, Luna, and Blaise, were all very capable wizards. Even if the latter didn't like history books too much.

Still, Harry and McGonagall were glad to make certain everything went without a hitch.

Hermione had to start first, making a circle with her wand to signify herself, then, Blaise and Luna repeated with their wands. Hermione followed with a motion tying the three circles together, while Blaise and Luna just tied theirs to hers. Then the three performed the magical core charm, and a lineage charm, and following drew a big ward like circle while repeating "Familia au Figlia, Pateria er Proteria"

There was nothing for a moment and they wondered if they'd done the charm correctly, but then colourfull lines sprang from Hermione's chest flying up and down and dispersing quickly, until the air cleared and there was a bright purple tie between her and Blaise and a lighter periwinkle one between her and Luna.

A collective gasp was heard in the room before much to everyone's surprise Blaise cut the distance between him and Hermione and enveloped her in a hug.


	2. A ward, De-ward, Reward

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was now back in her bed, much in the same position that she had woken up in that very same day. A lot had changed in mere hours, and yet somehow she hadn't learnt anything she didn't already suspect.

The four students had left after bidding their goodbyes with professor McGonagall, not parting until the border of Hogwarts.

Blaise had apologized for his behavior giving it to how excited he was that he now had a cousin – being an only child and not having anyone else his age around during family gatherings. He said that his parents were now back in Italy, where they'd stayed at the end of the war, not believing in Voldemort's ways, but also being unable to deny how their long familial magic was purer than that of newer generations.

Harry, coughed, calling it 'purist pride', but Hermione and Luna shook their head knowing it was just a sense of preservation. Selective family trees were how magic had survived this long.

Blaise also had said that he'd write to his father immediately, and ensured Hermione that the Zabinis would welcome her with open arms.

Hermione was unsure for a moment, expressing her fear over some of the things she'd seen in Jane's memories, but Blaise just shook his head.

"Vicii is long gone." He said "Else, my father would have never returned. Our great grandfather cost him his two little sisters. Papá never could forgive this."

Hermione had had many more questions, but felt there would be a better time for them. She smiled at the wizard, grateful for the reassurance.

Harry and Luna were ever the supportive friends, exchanging embraces with her and giving her comfort before he left.

Luna was beaming at knowing that her best friend was practically family and so was Harry, being glad for his Mione, having known how it feels to have no one.

Hermione was ever so grateful for them and promised that she would indeed let them know as soon as the date for the ward visit would be set. After hearing about this Blaise had insisted that he too should be informed, and that healers should be called on sight, "just in case". Which Harry and Luna couldn't agree with more.

And then they all went their separate ways.

Once home Hermione had had a meal, and had stared in a dot, for like an hour, before finally making her mind she had sent her patronus to Mr. Bings.

Then a book, a bath, and off to bed.

She sighed and turned to her side.

Life had been rather empty.

Yes, she had her friends, true, but it was only her in this big echoing house, where they had found a home with each other.

She had loved once, but he was now lost, they were going to do it properly, once the war was over. But he had died while his little brother was trying to touch her tonsils with his tongue… Her and Ron could never be a thing! That ungrateful brute was definitely on the low point of half blood. And his insane mother did certainly deserve the title of 'blood traitor'. Poor Arthur had been devastated, losing so much overnight.

Hermione shuddered. Molly Weasley scared her. Anyone who could murder someone like Bellatrix Lestrange in cold blood, slip love potions to her husband and children! For years! Deserved to be feared, but she was now away in Azkaban, for good.

For she had singlehandedly brought the fall of her family…

Hermione's thoughts went back to Fred. He was so kind, and brave. He was brighter than he seemed, and always made her smile. Only George and Bill had known about the pair. And they understood why the two tried to keep their innocent love from the war. And why Fred's grave always had blooming purple violets that sprayed giggling dust to anyone who visited.

Molly had tried to root them out, but her sons knew that their lost brother would appreciate people giggling in the middle of a cemetery, knowing that he would be able to bring a smile even after he was gone.

This is why Hermione had planted them, rooting them in the ground with the small purple gemmed promise ring Fred had given her.

"I'll make it out, and I'll be there with you proper and forever." The Weasley twin had told Hermione before the final battle. It was the first time he was serious. It was the first promise he'd break. It was the last time she saw him alive.

Hermione curled into a ball, hugging a pillow, like she had once hugged her familiar.

She didn't even have Crookshanks anymore, him not making it out of the war, falling to Nagini's bite.

A tear slipped down her face.

She'd known her parents were gone. But oh, how she'd hopped, that maybe they weren't.

In her dreams that night, Hermione tossed and turned, seeing the young couple form Jane's memories. Imagining how it would feel to have grown up with them. Then, as any night, without a fail, her dreams turned nightmares, as the angry old man, her great grandfather had shouted at her demanding that she has to marry Malfoy.

"Over my dead body!" Hermione shouted and woke up to the sound of her own scream.

It was early morning. The witch sighed and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, until a polite tap came from her window.

There was a big barn owl, waiting with a letter for her.

Hermione got up and took the letter, accio-ing some owl treats absentmindedly as she opened it. Sometimes she forgot she was a witch, at others it seemed as the most natural thing in the world.

" _Dear Miss Hermione Lya-Marie Marquise_ ," The letter read.

" _You are formally invited to the location of the Marquise manor to stand the familial ward test in order to determine your heritage. In the case of a positive outcome you will receive the full Marquise fortune and steps will be taken toward your introduction to polite French society. In the events of a less positive outcome, four healers would be present on sight and you will be given an assured portkey to the private wing of Saint Mungo's Wizarding hospital. In exactly 24 hours of opening this letter it will activate as a portkey to the location. You are allowed one friend and one family member as witnesses and providers of moral support. Please make sure you are not wearing any ancestral heirlooms as they may interfere with the wards. Enclosed with this letter are instructions on how to deactivate the wards once the heir steps inside. We encourage you to give them a read._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Chief of Magical Heritage Department,_

 _Abigail Nott._ "

Hermione took a heavy sigh, pulling out the enclosed item; it was a beautiful scroll with ancestral runes. She sat on her bed reading over it.

By the time she made it to the kitchen and had distractedly sat down with some toast and tea she'd read the piece several times over. It was magnificent. Painful to intruders, to say the least, but magnificent. It inflicted over trespassers the blood boiling curse, alongside liquefying and hardening their bones in fractions over and over again, while inducing hallucinations using a boggart mimicking technique and pulling all happiness and life away much like a dementor would. Hermione was growing unsure if four healers would be enough. But then something in her heart told her that she'd come to no harm.

Another thought crossed her mind. Voldemort hadn't personally ended her parents, but whoever did, hadn't made it out of the house alive.

Hermione felt a tinge of pride and gratitude at the blood wards, and a cold shiver at how heartless she could be when it came to protecting what she stood for.

After breakfast she's send her patronus to Harry and Luna, letting them know the news and inviting them as her witnesses. Her response came not much later, they were glad for her, but Luna didn't feel like being present at the sight where her mother had suffered so much. Harry would, however, be there and encouraged Hermione to maybe invite Blaise.

The witch understood where Luna came from, and on second thought saw inviting Blaise as a wonderful opportunity to bond with her cousin. She hadn't admitted to it, but she was just as excited as him, having no other immediate family around her age either.

After she sent him a patronus with an invite, pondering briefly about getting an owl of her own, and clearing her breakfast table, before she headed to the London Library of Wizardry.

She was determined on finding as much as she could about the Marquise family. Maybe some about the Zabinis as well. Maybe some on wards, just in case. As she apparated at the entrance hall of the building, a speck of doubt hit her so she ended up picking some books on healing, as well as "The Proper Etiquette of The Pureblood Elite" which in honesty she had already read twice before, but never with the intention of applying it to herself.

Several hours later, and three feet of parchment in notes Hermione was gawking at the pages as a first year and the Hogwarts ceiling.

The Marquise family was ANCIENT. Dating to Morgana and even acclaimedly to Circe, herself. Although, only a few of its members had attended Hogwarts, due to their heritage largely being French, those who had been sorted, favored Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with one sole Slytherin thrown in for flavor. The Marquise family was that of powerful magic, and dutiful scholars. They often set trend and broke pureblood tradition. The family hadn't believed in arranged marriages, but allowed its heirs to perform a soul searching spell upon their coming of marital age ("21!" As opposed to other pureblood families and their 17, Hermione had exclaimed) The spell in question would seek and point the caster to their most suitable partner, both physically and intellectually. Just as she was impressed at her family's forward thinking Hermione stumbled upon the passage where it was explained that the spell didn't in fact consider anyone with bellow white silver magic core, successfully rendering all non and low magical suiters – out of the question.

She had sighed and flipped the page continuing to read about how her ancestors were the ones to patent polyjuice potion, the cure for dragon pox, the first wolf's bane potion (after an ancestor had been discovered to suffer from lycanthropy and his family refusing to disown him, much as many other families would have)

Hermione was so enchanted with the history of her family, that she had decided that Blaise would be the one to tell her about the Zabinis; she had decided that the healers would do their job, and that she did in fact know how to curtsy and use her 12 spoons and how to politely decline courting invitations and betrothal contracts. So, when she exited the library, fifteen minutes after closing time, having checked out 7 books, and feeling completely famished, she was beaming with pride over the people who had brought so much good to wizarding society, who had ultimately brought her to life, that the young witch had completely forgotten that she'd meant to brush up her French, as well as maybe look up for a picture or a photograph of the familial manor.

Alas, that lust for literature, which apparently ran in her blood, kept her mind thoroughly distracted, from anything of real value.

By morning, for you could bet she didn't blink a second of sleep, Hermione knew more than her fair share about her family. And much to the dismay of a sleepy Harry she insisted on relaying this knowledge to him.

She excitedly told the wizard that she got her eyes, from a witch which was also distantly related to him, being both of theirs Great great great great aunt and bearing the name Of Lilianna Marquise ("neé Prewet, No Harry, you and Luna are NOT related, but you and Ginny are." The two friends had laughed at that, and at the fact that only Hermione could bring up a family tree from nearly 300 years ago.) The witch also knew that her family had roots all over the world, marrying its heirs on all eight continents ("Yes, Harry, Atlantis IS real! Honestly did you sleep through history of magic?!" Harry had mumbled a 'yes' and Blaise, having just arrived in Hermione's kitchen, to witness the exchange, had laughed wholeheartedly with the two friends.)

The no-longer-bushy-haired girl was about to venture on how her family used to breed kneazles when her wand buzzed to alert to the portkey being about to go off.

"So, where are we headed?" Harry asked as he got a grip of the envelope

"Err…" Hermione flushed a deep peach color "I forgot to check that"

Harry rolled his eyes, before the three of them laughed under the countdown of the portkey, knowing only they were headed to somewhere in France.

In hindsight, when thinking of that morning, Hermione didn't fail to notice how at ease she felt around Blaise, the boy didn't seem anything like his cold school façade, and she was glad to have him become part of her life.

When they arrived on the site, after her and Blaise gracefully landing and Harry thumping like deadweight, they were met with the curious stares of 6 people standing on a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Hermione recognized Mr. Bings, Mrs. Nott, two head healers and two trainee healers. The trainees seemed their age and after a second glance, Hermione recognized one Susan Bones, and…

"Malfoy…" she hissed, instinctively lifting a silent protego charm and walking away.

Harry, seeing her reaction to the still oblivious Slytherin walked towards Hermione's attorney, quietly urging him to replace the trainee healers, while Blaise followed his cousin.

"Mia, what's wrong? You've seen the git before." He had asked and Hermione had halted her step and let out a heavy sigh.

"I know. But last time we were in such proximity I was under the cruciatus curse in the middle of his manor. Kind of not a reassuring thought when I'm about to walk through there wards" she gestured vaguely around them

Blaise gulped understandingly, and moved closer to her. Sensing his presence Hermione dropped her shield and let him hug her.

"You know, you were the most pureblood muggleborn I had ever seen" the boy said trying to distract her. "When we met in first year I was baffled as to why I had never heard your last name. I was always baffled by your skill, and by our third year you'd made me question if what I knew about one's magical core was truly real. " He faked a mock offence that brought a chuckle out of Hermione. "You are the strongest, bravest and brightest witch that I know." She blushed slightly "And I know McGonagall!" at the latter comment both laughed and Hermione took a deep breath.

"He's not as bad as he played at school" Blaise retorted after a second "But I do understand why you wouldn't want him around. I would have reacted much the same." Hermione smiled at his words and turned back towards the people just in time to see Hannah and Malfoy disapparating away. The latter looking distinctly disheartened.

A touch of guilt ran through Hermione. He could have pursued, potion making, or curse breaking, even quidditch, or just spent his ancestral money. But he did care, and he did want to make amends for his mistakes, even if they had been largely his father's and not his own. Hermione remembered his and his mother's trials. Their pensives had been dark and heartbreaking. The entitled prat wanted to be a healer.

Hermione felt bad for acting instinctively and out of prejudice against the boy, who wasn't much older than her. She made it a point that she'd write and apologize or something.

"They hadn't even realised it was you" Harry broke her thoughts approaching the two. "You really have changed some Mione" he chuckled, then spoke with a bit more concern in his voice "They are ready for you to walk through. Please, don't make me feel bad for sending two of the healers away and go own that pureblood core of yours" they all chuckled at the latter and walked the small distance back where the concerned looking adults waited.

"Now, Miss Marquise, do you realize the severity of the claim you are about to make?" Mrs. Nott asked

"I do" Hermione stated

"And are you ready to take the consequences of this claim, be it fortunate or not?" The witch asked further

"Yes, fully." Hermione breathed out and felt the two boys behind her tense.

Mr. Bings stepped forward.

"Hermione, behind the line of these trees the wards start. All you have to do is cross it. If you be successful, you have to take down the wards once behind them." The girl nodded, repeating some of the runes on the back of her mind. "If you be unsuccessful you will have to take the step back as quickly as you can. The hastier you are the more our healers would be able to help you."

"I understand." Said the witch remembering what the wards did to trespassers. She glanced around seeing everything and everyone in place. Harry and Blaise giving her nods of encouragement and her returning them with a small smile. "I'm ready." She breathed out and the bystanders moved aside to give her a clear path.

One step, Hermione could feel how the boys behind her shift anxiously and saw that the healers had their wands at the ready.

Second step, she lined with the trees, panic, what if she WASN'T the heir.

Third step, darkness…

Hermione opened her eyes as bright mauve red light embraced her. She was waiting for the pain, but instead came nothing but a soft buzzing sound. As if the very matter of the ground said welcome.

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement. She stood unharmed in the middle of a forest, and that may not have seemed like much but meant the world to a young witch in search of her home.

Few seconds later she came to her senses, the others couldn't see her, and for all they knew she could have been stuck unable to get out and dying a slow painful death. So without a second thought she started to take down the wards.

While methodologically calling out the names of the runes and constellations which bound her family's blood to this land, she wondered in how much disrepair had the manor fallen in the last 17 years.

Another breath, a final word, and the spell ended. A heavy wind swirled all around the witch, effectively turning the trees and bushy thorns into golden dust, leaving neatly trimmed gardens and lanes where unbreachable forestry had stood moments prior.

Hermione walked forward as if entranced by the view that was being unveiled before her eyes, and forgetting the people behind her.

More trees disappeared and there was a pond, silver swans lifted gracefully from its waters; another roll of trees and there was a rose arch three times the height of Hermione, that was in full bloom, even in mid September. And then, Hermione stopped in her step as a marble stairway started to show from under the next roll of trees. The Grecian style columns behind them (about which Hermione had read in passing) were genuine quartz from the mount of Olympus and were told to vibrate to every frequency of time in the universe. Then past them there were tall walls and windows and arches and soon the entire length of the manor, all the land behind it and then the real forest pulled in the distance as if a mere blanket.

Hermione stood frozen suddenly in her place, feeling tiny and miniscule in comparison with the scale of grandeur she was witnessing. All the history and all the magic in the ground rooting her there.

A cat call came behind her, and she suddenly snapped around remembering that several feet from her other wizards and witches were also bearing witness to the sight.

"Whoa, that's an heiress there if I ever saw one" Blaise, who had elicited the whistle, retorted bumping a frozen Harry on his arm.

Hermione chuckled and set back to where the others still stood.

"It is a pretty sight, but the heiress is still the same witch she was five minutes ago Blaise" Hermione chuckled.

"Nuh, uh" was all Harry managed. Hermione was confused and looked hurriedly at herself almost afraid that she'd changed appearance again.

Her skin and hair remained very much the same, but the uglyish, tobacco green robes she had put on that morning ("I don't want to risk ruining a good outfit by accidentally nearly dying in it, Harry!") were gone. She was dressed in soft silky robes with a gold sheen to them and gemmed embroidery. As if the dust of the trees had turned into fabric.

She lifted her arms and twirled with astonishment, before settling, a tinge embarrassed by her childish reaction of wonder.

Hugs and congratulations followed. The healers left, glad to have not been needed, followed shortly by Mrs. Nott and Mr. Bings, once Hermione assured them that she will visit the ministry early the following morning to review over the rest of her inheritance.

Once the three teens remained there alone, Blaise turned to the other two.

"So… are we going in or what?"

Hermione laughed and led the boys down the alleyway taking both underarm.

The main entrance had a large ebony door which opened as if by, well, magic, as soon as Hermione stepped in front of it.

There was a large hall, maybe the size of that in Hogwarts, intricately decorated, lined with statues and portraits, all of which as if waking up, before cheerfully starting to whisper about the newcomers. Then six little pops, followed by six house elves. Hermione was taken aback. Her family being supporters of slavery was the one thing she had failed to consider. But then, at a second look she saw that the elves were dressed in neat little tailored robes and each wore a badge with their name and assigned job. They all bowed low and welcomed the 'Young mistress and her gentlemen friends' with perfect diction, and Hermione realised, under the flutter of her heart, that they were indeed - free elves.

Una was the library elf. ("There is a library" squeal – went Hermione's mind)

Dos and Trea, took care of house keeping and the kitchen.

Quatra and Quint were responsible for the landscaping.

And… Sara, who's badge said 'lady in waiting' was the household caretaker.

Hermione felt like this little creature, which carried herself with so much poise, with its little soft pressed deep blue robes, deserved a notice, she smiled and bowed her head lightly to the elves in response to their greet. The boys followed in suit, Blaise a tad more reluctantly than Harry, but having enough upbringing to know that he should follow the manner of the master of the home.

Sara spoke first, taking a few steps forward and reaching for Hermione's hands

"It has been so long since Sara has seen little Miss Marquise. " she said in her high pitched but tender voice. "Sara is very proud to see you have grown up to be such a wonderful lady." The rest of the elves nodded smiling.

Hermione returned the smiles holding Sara's little hands.

"I didn't think there would be anyone still here…" she said

"It is okay Miss" Una started

"We stayed hidden" Dos said

"It is our duty" Trea nodded

"To keep" Quatra curtsied

"And to protect" Quint buffed his chest

"So we waited for your safe return home." Sara finished, her eyes sparkling bright with happiness "Soon Marquise Manor will be buzzing with magic again"

Hermione almost teared while the boys just chuckled at the performance.

"Now Miss, we have much to tend to, but if you should ever need us, just call" Sara said

And one by one the elves popped away.

"What now?" Hermione asked turning to the boys slightly uncertain. Harry shrugged

"We explore! Duh!" Blaise exclaimed, grabbing their arms and pulling them further down the great entrance hall "Now, little cousin, let me show you how a REAL pureblood heir walks around their manor"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Blaise's dramatics. The boy was proving rather fun to be around.

"Where to first? Miss Marquise" Harry teased.

"Hmm…" Hermione rubbed her chin as if deep in thought "The library!"

"Of course" the boys rolled their eyes in unison, following Hermione up a wide staircase to the right of the building.

"Are you sure you know where you're headed?" Harry asked?

Hermione halted for a second "Well, my family were scholars, so they'd keep the library close at hand, and also they believed that "the way to knowledge is the way on the right" and I think that might be more literal than clever" the boys gawked in amazement and Hermione chuckled "Besides, these doors over there have a giant L shaped pattern in gold" she smirked running slightly towards them.

Silence.

"Mione?" Harry prodded.

"Mia?" Blaise leveled with her, before both boys realised what she was staring at. It was a magically enlarged room, overtaking the entire upper floor of the manor wing probably by tenfold.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and could barely catch her breath.

"It is so beautiful.." she exclaimed quietly

"No wonder you need a library elf!" Harry piped.

"Speaking of" Blaise pointed to little Una who was headed their way in her little marron outfit.

"Is Miss in need of help?" the elf asked

"Just appreciating the library, Una, thank you, it is just wonderful." Hermione said and the little creature beamed with pride.

"I kept it tidy miss, the family has a subscription to every printed magical book ever, as well as several thousand Muggle publishers. This is just the private collection of old Master Henry."

Hermione was in shock.

"Pinch me, I've died and gone to heaven" she mumbled "Auch! Blaise! It's a figure of speech"

The boy shrugged as he and Harry laughed at the awe struck witch.

Una didn't seem to pay them heed and continued

"Will miss visit Marquise library soon?"

"As soon as I get the chance, Una" Hermione promised wholeheartedly. "But now I fear we have the whole rest of this mansion to explore."

Blaise's stomach growled

"Do you think we can make a snack break? I've not had breakfast."

"Aye, say yes Mione, please" Harry retorted

"I don't know if there is any food here..." Hermione said

Una moved to catch their attention

"Kitchen and two of the dining rooms are just bellow miss, fully stocked"

The teens grinned widely

"Do you think you could also briefly tell us what else is in here Una?" Hermione enquired

"Well, on top the library is the small ball room, the observatory and the second drawing room. In the central wing we have the guest dining room on the first floor, and the six suites, three on each following floor, the fourth floor is the master suite. Then the left wing has the indoor pool, the orchid drawing room, on the next floor we have the music room and the study, and on the third floor we have the potion's lab and the new gallery" She recited counting on her fingers as if to remember all of the rooms, while Hermione, Harry and Blaise's eyes widened more and more.

A collective "wow" was heard and Una looked at them confused.

"Miss and guests, said they were hungry," the elf said "Do you need me to remind you where the kitchen is?"

The bossiness of the elf took the teens out of their shock and they excused themselves thanking her and heading to the kitchen.

Trea and Dos almost squealed in excitement as they jumped to prepare all sorts of delicious foods for their miss and her guests. And as the three sat in the smallest of the dining rooms, usually reserved just for family and still too large to be reasonable, Hermione let a sigh and held her head in her arms.

"You okay, Mione?" Harry asked

"You look overwhelmed" Blaise noted.

Hermione sighed again

"I am overwhelmed!" she exclaimed "Two days ago I thought that my parent's little muggle house in the suburbs with its two bedrooms and a small living room was too big for me… and now all of this! I don't know if I could ever live here. Let alone on my own! How will I even look through all of this?!" Hermione started to spiral into panic and Harry put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, manors like that are not meant to be lived in" Blaise spoke to her softly "Zabini manor opens only for events and family gatherings my parents have a smaller cottage in southern Italy which they would never willingly trade for our manor. And ours is much smaller." This seemed to quiet Hermione for a second, before she again completely overwhelmed burst into tears

"What's wrong Mia?" Blaise paled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't have any family" Hermione mumbled trying to dry her eyes. "The Marquises were so many, and then they all vanished, almost overnight, just because of Voldemort. Now it's just me." Hermione mouthed her last words and fresh tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Hey, hey." Harry pulled her closer as Blaise placed and arm around her as well, "You have us"

"You have many people who love you Mione." Harry said

"And many more will love you as soon as they know you" Blaise added

"And you can throw all the fancy pureblood events you want once you're introduced to society" Harry teased

"And you can always marry a pureblooded prat and make yourself a brood of Marquises" Blaise joked

And just like that Hermione found herself dreading the future a bit less. Just in time for Dos and Trea bringing out plates of assorted fruits, cheeses, breads, and meats, with old looking bottles of what turned out to be the finest strawberry wine they had ever tasted. (Although, Blaise felt the need to point out that Fragolino was actually practically illegal in Italy because as he claimed "It's not real wine!" to said claim Harry and Hermione laughed and proceeded to enjoy the drink) after they were full of delicious food, the brand new unlikely trio continued with the tour.

Blaise fell in love with the pool and didn't want to leave as they had to practically drag him out and Hermione wooed him with promises of pool parties (which she had little intent on keeping), Everyone found the master suite to be out of this world with its glass ceilings and waterfall shower and the balcony which overlooked the grounds and was so big it had its own fountain and full sized trees. Then it was Harry's turn to oogle the potion's lab, which was every young potion master's dream, and Hermione without a second thought said that he's welcomed to give it a spin whenever (provided she herself didn't go into that trade). Finally it was the new gallery, at the top far corner of the left wing. It was the one room which left them speechless, but out of bewilderment and not astonishment.

It was a gallery all right, but it had only 16 painitng, of witches and wizards, young and old, their names underneath. Hermione recognized them as the "last generation", all gone before her. And in the center there was a big painting of what seemed to be her parents embracing in a warm hug.

What was shocking to the witch and the wizards was that unlike the hundreds of other paintings in the house, these were still and not moving. Frozen in this perpetually muggle stillness that late Victorian portraits had. They all looked content, but not happy.

"Maybe there wasn't anyone to animate their portraits after they'd…" Blaise started dropping his question without an end

"Yeah, that ward was deemed not only unbreakable. But very much not passable" Harry added

But Hermione seemed to not hear them, taking a few steps closer to her parents' portrait and touching it lightly. It didn't feel like a magic paint. If she didn't know better she'd say that the oils were fresh. She shook her head and pulled her gaze up to look at Aurelia and Henry Marquise.

That same night when she finally made her way to her normal sized bed in the Grangers' normally sized home, she still had that image imprinted in her mind. The rest of the afternoon had been a daze, her and Blaise flooing with Harry to Grimmauld place, catching up Luna on some of their finds of the day and then apparating to their respective homes leaving the young couple in love settle for a quiet evening of figuring out a paint for Teddy's nursery which would change colours with his hair.

Hermione sighed turning to her side again. Drifting in wonder of what else was she to find the following day.


	3. From 'le gris' to 'la rouge'

**Chapter 3**

Another morning - another nightmare. Hermione rubbed her eyes warily, glad it had been just a dream. She then worried if she could even tell what's real anymore. For a moment the witch feared that her life was nothing but a twisted spinoff of what reality should have been. Of what it could have been. Then she thought about the previous day, and as her eyes fell on the golden robes which were flung very ungracefully over a chair, the Marquise heiress sighed with content of what that life was turning out to be.

With that surprisingly reassuring thought the young witch made her way into the bathroom as she mentally made notes of what she'd need to learn in order to be fit into that new _pureblood_ life of hers. At the word her mind darted to a certain Malfoy, and she begrudgingly remembered that she'd meant to apologize to the ferret-faced man. Being the prejudiced one didn't sit well with their dynamic. "A gesture of good faith for the heir of 'bad faith' family." Hermione smirked at how fitting that would be; she'd only need to figure out what to give to someone who was known to have everything…

With that gesture still in contemplation she eventually made her way to Mr. Bings' office where he pulled her attention to the matter at hand.

"Now, Miss Marquise, It is important to note that you will not only represent your familial name but those of the Bové, Tussaud, and Lacroix families as your three paternal aunts and their heirs perished during the first wizarding war. This leaves you as the sole heir of what is a tenth of French pureblood society." He started with a tone that imposed the severity of responsibility Hermione was about to take on and she gulped slightly before the wizard had continued speaking. "Your family owns several dozen properties in France, and almost twice as many abroad. Most of them are public buildings, educational centers and wildlife preservation facilities. You have a vault in Gringotts and a few ones in other wizarding banks. The total net worth of your family's fortune is largely inestimable. However, not counting the properties, the family jewelry, art or heirlooms, or the vaults set aside for charity and those ensuring the future education of your family's heirs, your personal fortune is of estimated 73 billion galleons, increasing with an annual income of six million." Hermione's breath had hitched almost a minute prior Mr. Bings words and her lungs now ached but she barely found it in her to let out a breath.

"What am I to do with all this?" she exclaimed

"Whatever you would see fit, Miss."

Hermione's head was buzzing, but as the Gryffindor she was, she braved and plowed through asking question after question.

"Do you mind if we go through all of the properties? " She had asked first.

"Of course not. Any particular order?" had been the answer.

Hermione had shaken her head.

"Your family supports a total of 23 orphanages for magical children across the globe, this makes for a large chunk of the properties" Hermione sighed somewhat relaxing, "Then there is the 'Dragon's Den' in France, the 'Unicorn Meadow' in Scotland, the 'Phoenix Sanctuary' in northern Egypt, the ESHE (Elfish School for Higher Education), the 'Veela Valley', several islands all over the world which are reserves for magical creatures - two on the Maldives, another two in Oceania, and one in the Mediterranean"

The witch had kept nodding at the attorney making a mental list, stopping only briefly to consider the length of which her family was helping the wizarding world even over a decade and a half after them being gone from it.

"There is of course the Marquise library, half of which is open to the public as "La bibliothèque publique de Montmartre" at this Hermione gasped in awe. She had been there in the summer of her third year. Little Hermione had stood at the steps and wondered what would it feel like if she owned a library of her own. Never once daring to imagine that that particular one would turn out to be hers.

After another breath she had signaled that she was ready for the list of private properties.

"There is the Marquise Manor, the Bové Manor, the Tussaud Manor, and the Lacroix Manor." Hermione noted that those were her Parents' and the ones of her three aunts. Places that should have never been hers so she mentally scratched them as she chose not to think about how many good people had been lost, right at that moment, sensing herself growing overwhelmed with the reality of it all.

"Mr. Bings would you mind if you just go over my immediate family's fortune, I am not as of yet certain I have it in me to make a full claim over that my aunts" She asked and the attorney nodded.

"In this case, there are your parents and grandparents' familial homes in the French country side. Two English homes, one gifted to the Grangers, a small private cottage in every wildlife reserve sanctioned by your family, and of course, the La Rouge cottage which was the last purchased property and was signed under your name to become yours as you turned of age. It's close to the grounds of the manor, on the side of a small lake southern of Paris."

Hermione's heart fluttered at the romantic image of herself living in a small picturesque home somewhere by a lake in southern France.

"Where's Blaise to pinch me now…" She mumbled

"What did you say, miss?"

"Uh, nothing… " Hermione blushed slightly "Do go on, please."

"Well, all that's left is the list of familial heirlooms, but I will just hand that over to you." He handed Hermione a scroll that looked too long to be real even when it was tightly rolled. "The keys to your vaults" he passed over a velvet bag full of small keys "I suggest using an accio when in need of one"

Hermione nodded slightly dazed. "Then, there is the familial seal, this needs to go under all formal invitations, letters and such." The witch nodded in assurance that she would manage her family's code of formality.

"What about the formal introduction Mrs. Nott spoke about?" Hermione asked.

"You are obligated to publically present yourself to proper pureblood society" the newfound Marquise flinched slightly "In France, only." Mr Bings finished and Hermione let out a sigh of relief

"As far as British society goes" he continued "You have no obligation whatsoever. And if I may add, as the father of a young girl such as yourself, Hermione Granger is under enough tabloid scrutiny as is, Hermione Marquise doesn't need to go through it right now."

The witch smiled at her attorney remembering why she'd chosen the man to represent her. He might have been a shy Hufflepuff at Hogwarts but he carried so much dignity within himself, and he had moral and sense of justice that a few people possessed.

"Thank you." she said truthfully "What about the French introduction, when should that happen?"

"In ten days there will be a celebratory ball, commemorating five months since the war" Hermione let out a puff of air, these celebrations were getting ridiculous

"Now, now, Miss, the people haven't had a reason to celebrate in a while" Mr. Bings said with a smile. "The event is small enough to be a good start, but it will certainly have all important families present"

"What should I do then?" Hermione asked.

"Buy a pretty dress, Miss, and enjoy the party." The man smiled.

"As if it is that easy" The witch mumbled

"It will be" he reassured her "Now, there is some formal documents you need to sign, before I let you go home."

"Anything that needs my attention?"

"Just that one saying that if you marry before 21 it has to be to a pureblood, and if you are unwed past said birthday you will have to perform the soul search spell and take your selected partner."

Hermione nodded a bit less enthused than she would have liked to seem, she'd known about that clause in her heritage.

"At least is not a betrothal contract." she chuckled lightly before picking up a quill and proceeding to sign what seemed to be thousands of small pages reaffirming who she was.

When the no-longer-Granger, exited that corner office it was early afternoon and she decided to floo to Grimmauld place and share her news with Harry and Luna.

When she arrived through the fireplace she found her friends having tea in the kitchen with one Ginevra Weasley

"Mione!" the younger girl exclaimed and embraced her friend.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged back. She was glad that after the whole "love potion fiasco" as they now called it, Ginny had remained their friend. Her and Harry had agreed that it was neither's fault what they went through, and laughed together at how awkward and forced any of their romantic exchanges had felt.

Luna on her end felt absolutely no animosity towards the redhead and even joked that if things between her and Harry didn't work out, she'd be willing to trade him for Ginny.

The friends laughed, and gasped, and silenced at Hermione's retell of the morning. And at the piece of information that stuck out most in the witches' heads, Ginny and Luna responded by stating that they were more than happy to take their friend dress shopping.

"Only if you lot come with me to the thing!" Hermione had protested

"Of course we will" Luna had said

"But isn't it couples only?" Ginny had asked

"Well, Luna and Harry are one" Hermione retorted "And you can go with Blaise, the two of you can compete who would steal more hearts of innocent French ladies or whatever"

Ginny giggled at the proposition but Harry had grumbled slightly not really wanting to be in the public's eye.

"I would be fun I suppose" Luna added placing a hand on the wizard's shoulder "And for once everyone would be staring at you Mione and will leave poor Harry alone" at this the boy's mood certainly perked up, and he was now instead imagining dancing with his pretty witch.

"Then it is settled." Hermione said "I'll write to McGonagall to excuse Blaise from class on the second, and we could go dress shopping …"

"Tomorrow!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've practice off."

"I have time as well" Luna Added

"It's a date!" Hermione smiled "Now, I'd better be off, speaking of dates I'll have to obtain mine."

"Who are you taking Mione?" Harry asked.

"Someone I need to make amends to" Hermione smiled knowingly and bidding her goodbyes, she left for home.

She sat at her little desk and finished the letters that she would post the following morning. To Blaise, to McGonagall, and to her date to be.

She had fallen asleep there on the desk, finishing a fourth letter, that had gotten smudged under her cheek, and she felt it was probably for the better when she groggily awoke and moved to her bed.

The morning came too soon with the loud knocking at her bedroom door and Ginny stomping in

"Come on Mione, we don't have all day!" She'd said.

"But we do, Gin" Hermione protested rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"None of that! Perfection takes time! Now get ready I have a game plan charted that we should review and you have a few slots to add bits to."

Luna and Hermione sighed as the former passed a steaming cup of tea to the latter

"She gets ovexcited but she means well" Luna had said

"I know…" Hermione grunted and the two girls found their way downstairs following Ginny

"Now, Madam Malkin's opens at ten, it is our first stop after Gringotts, then we follow through Witch's Wear, then it should be noon, I will allow lunch break; Following, if we hadn't found dresses we head to Dragon's Dress wear and Fantastic Fashion. And if we have – Hermione gets a visit at the book store. All agreed?"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"But first" Ginny said dramatically "Breakfast!"

The witches laughed while brainstorming ideas for dress robes.

"I think something green, to match my hair and sass the Slytherin." Ginny said

"Soft yellow… and blue… and pink" Luna listed aloud and the girls teased that she was just listing Teddy's hair colors of choice.

"What about you Hermione?"

"Maybe something Red and Gold… I will certainly need my Gryffindor bravery" They giggled some more and waved the table clean as they apparated to Diagon alley.

"Hey, will you do me a favor?" Hermione asked "Will you go post these while I go to Gringotts"

"We would Hermione, but we also need money." Luna said

"Nonsense, I have more than I could imagine spending, you need to help with that as well!" she shushed them before they could protest more "there are the letters" she handed two envelopes and Ginny visibly grumbled having thought she'd find out Hermione's secret date. The older witch just laughed waving the third letter under her nose

"The brightest witch of my age for a reason" she teased "see you here in 45?" and each went their way.

In front of the bank Hermione got the little velvet bag and accio-ed her Gringotts key. It was long since she had broken out of here on the back of a dragon but the goblins still didn't like her too much.

"I'd like to access the Marquise vault, please." she said as certainly as she could

"Your key, then?" the little creature snarled

"Here." Hermione passed it

"Vault zero-zero-six, alright." Hermione shuddered, that sounded deep and old. Not a place you'd like to follow a goblin.

It took them ten minutes on a bumpy trolley ride to get to the vault in question, the goblin turned the key in a very old heavy golden-plated door and opened it to Hermione, revealing all the treassures behind.

"Thank you." the girl stepped forward before she gasped at being prodded by familial wards. The bastard creature had not warned her that the unit was warded. If she had taken the girls they'd be heavily injured now, or worse. The Marquise heiress glared at the goblin.

"I will withdraw some, the rest I would like transferred to my French vaults." The creature gasped, this would be an irreplaceable loss, but Hermione continued to rub salt in the wound "It had been brought to my attention that you _impenetrable_ security is not what it used to be." She smirked as she walked deeper in the vault briefly looking at its contents. She picked some gold, enough to probably last her a few years if she was honest with herself, she made a note of some jewelry and thought that she should set a jewelry vault so that her, Ginny, and Luna could select pieces more easily.

On her way out she spotted a small silver ring with the image of Asclepius, the Greek god of healing, and making a spur of the moment decision picked it up as well.

Exiting the bank she found herself some time early so she apparated to the public owlery and posted her letter and the ring to which she added a small note. Then she apparated back to the appointed location and made herself look bored as Luna and Ginny who had chosen to walk to and back approached.

She smiled knowingly at her friends and let herself be pulled toward the first shop.

Two shops, almost three hours later and a total of 27 dresses tried between the three of them, the witches plopped down in a small muggle bistro just outside Diagon alley.

"Why do all robes have to be this monochromatic" Luna asked in a small baffled voice

"One color would be fine," Ginny retorted "if it had been any good! Honestly, who thinks neon is fashionable?!" The three girls shuddered.

"I just wish there was something, anything, that would catch my eye" Hermione sighed "But beyond all" she said in a dramatic voice "I wish I was eating chips!" the three girls laughed and went on to order their lunches and laugh more over some of the dresses they'd tried on.

The afternoon started in much the same manner. Dragon's Dresswear, carried very few dresses as it was mainly tailored around male fashion. But Luna picked a holographic bowtie with little snitches for Harry; she said this way he would match any dress she was about to pick and Hermione and Ginny taking pity on Harry's wardrobe, took the witch towards Fantastic Fashion. It was by far the best boutique and Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't we start here?"

"Heermyyy? Is that you?!" came an annoying high pitched female voice.

"That's why" Ginny answered as the owner of the voice, one Lavender Brown, approached them too excitedly.

"My, Hermy, how you've changed!" The witch twitched lightly dreading her ex-schoolmate's annoying nickname giving

"Hey, Lav, yeah, puberty, who would have guessed.." at the comment Ginny and Luna tried to silent their chuckles. Lavender ignored the two younger girls' reactions

"Lucky you then, Hermy. How can I help you?"

"The three of us are looking for dress robes."

"Oh? What is the event?"

"A ball in Paris" Hermione said truthfully trying to ignore the envious look of the blonde.

"Well did you know neon orange is in fashion?"

"We heard…" Ginny trailed.

"We do have some idea what we're looking for, mind if we just looked around a bit?"

"Go ahead; I have to finish tailoring this other dress anyway."

The girls spread around the shop each picking dresses for herself and such she thought would fit the other witches. All went relatively uneventful until the door of the boutique opened and a pug-faced Pansy Parkinson walked in underarm with Daphne Greengrass, the latter looking less than happy to be there.

"Oh, Weaselette could you ever even afford the sleeve of one of these dresses" Pansy enquired with mock, having seen and recognized Ginny first.

"That was uncalled for." Luna stepped in "No one asked your opinion Pansy."

"Have yourself a little girlfriend, aye, Ginny? Too bad none of you have mothers to teach you better." Daphne looked appalled at Pansy's comments and tried to move away but the dark-haired witch held her tight at hand.

Having heard the exchange Hermione stepped in from the back of the shop to defend her friends from the ungraceful attempt at bullying.

"Pansy, you really shouldn't speak so much as one so void of wit. Only barbarians measure parentage or money this wat, but I assure you if it came to it you'd lose by tenfold to me."

"And who may you be?" the girl snarled, not recognizing Hermione in the slightest. At that moment the defending witch made a decision.

"Lady Lya-Marie Marquise, sole heir to the Marquise, Bové, Tussaud, and Lacroix families." She recited pridefully.

Pansy stepped back in shock as Daphne pulled away and gave a small curtsy. In a moment, however the former came back to her foolish arrogance, her face grimacing in a fake smile.

"A lady like yourself would not shop in here, or in such company. You are more suited to a boutique such as 'Mode divine' in high Paris and perhaps, someone of better pedigree…"

"You are absolutely correct for once, this place really is bellow my and my friends' standard, considering you shop here." With this Hermione flicked their dresses away and stepped out of the boutique, stopping at the door with one last turn to Pansy. "Oh, and try not to remind people so much you are a bitch inside and out. Pedigree is reserved for dogs, say the pugs that share your face." with the last smirk the feisty witch left following her friends, but not without seeing the neon orange dress which Lavender brought out for Pansy.

Once a safe distance from the shop the three friends burst into giggles and Hermione held them under arm to apparate home.

"But HeerMy!" Ginny teased, "We still have no dresses"

"Well, Weaslette, then we must shop again!" Hermione teased back

"But where?" Luna asked "Wizarding London isn't too fashion oriented"

"My, 'Mode Divine' of course, after all, this would be much more suited to my 'pedigree' " They all laughed again before Ginny stayed to point out how it was 'Impossible' to book a tailoring there

"You just wait for my patronus" the Marquise hushed them before warding them towards the fireplace and then falling exhausted on her couch.

She spent the evening looking through some of the documents and lists of heirlooms she had acquired for her family. After a quick shower before a late night she had made several decisions.

She'd keep Hermione Granger- the war heroine, and Lya-Marie Marquise-the pureblood princess, as separate as she could for now. Granger would reside here. Marquise would live in The La Rouge cottage. And life would be simple.

That's the thought she fell asleep with, and it was only the tapping of three owls that woke her.

The first scribbled hastily with several scratches and ink splotches was brought by a Hogwarts owl

" _Mia!_

 _Of course I will come. But only if Weaselette wears something_ _sexy_ _hot_ _green_ _!_

 _Also, Father is beyond excited to hear you've been found alive and well!_

 _You are invited to visit over the wither break. Don't say no and I will behave!_

 _Love,_

 _Blaise_

 _PS. McGonagall obviously said 'yes'_!"

The second letter, written in much neater, albeit large letters, was brought by what turned out to be a Raven and not an owl, and it read.

" _My Dear,_

 _I was pleased, if a bit surprised to hear from you again._

 _I will be glad to accompany you to the memorial ball._

 _See you October 2_ _nd_ _in France._

 _Looking forward to spending time with you!_

 _Yours always,_ "

And the third letter, carried by an Eagle owl was written in beautiful cursive

" _Thank you,_

 _You do not know how much your letter meant to me._

 _I will cherish the ring._

 _Especially since I realised it has more healing and protective charms than one could count._

 _Until we meet again_ ,"

Hermione was pleased at all three responses and kick-started her day.

Sometimes things did work out.

Now she just needed to schedule that appointment in 'Mode Divine'.

After breakfast she called the boutique over floo and a posh sounding witch with a heavy accent answered.

"Hello, can I reserve a tailor for me and my friends?"

"Oui, madame. The next free appointment will be September 30th."

"Perfect!"

"In three years…"

Before Hermione could respond the connection broke.

She called the boutique again.

"Hello, it is Hermione Granger, I am calling to enquire when your next free for booking tailoring appointment would be?"

"Ah, mademoiselle Granjér, that would be October 1st" Hermione rolled her eyes, boutiques were simple "Next autumn." the witch finished and the conversation cut again.

"Hmm… Hermione spoke to herself unsure… Maybe I should try polyjuice?" then a thought crossed her mind and she resigned, calling 'Mode Divine' a third time.

"Bonjour madame, L'héritière de la Marquise voudrait demander une couture en préparation des festivités du le deuxième octobre. Pour elle et deux autres sorcières. Elle paiera d'avance pour les robes. Nous vous verrons à la date en question à 11 heures, merci.*"

*"Good day, madam. The Marquise heiress would like to request tailoring in preparation for the festivities on the second of October. For herself and two other witches. She would be paying upfront for the robes. We will be seeing you on the date in question at 11 am, thank you. "

Then Hermione ended the connection, not bothering to await a response, and sent her patronus to Luna and Ginny, before herself apparating to the manor and calling Sara.

"How can Sara help Miss?" said the elf after apparating with a small pop.

"Sara, do we have a place in Paris which can house all of the Marquise jewelry in a manner that will be easy to view?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not Miss." The elf said "But we could buy one?"

"That is an excellent idea. Could you have it taken care of by the second?"

"Oui, Miss."

"Thank you Sara, you're amazing." The elf beamed "I just have one more request."

"Anything Miss"

"Could you apparate me to The La Rouge cottage, I am not certain where it is located."

"Of course." Sara exclaimed excitedly and disapparated away grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Sara must go now but if there is anything just call Miss."

"Thank you." Hermione called after the elf, although she had already gone.

The little cottage was so much more than she had imagined.

Picturesque didn't begin to cover it. Once she walked in Hermione found out it housed a large living room open to a big bright kitchen, four bedrooms, a study overlooking the lake and a small study with a potions lab corner. Although technically still bigger and fancier than the Grangers' house, it seemed much more homely. There were no other houses to be seen nearby, although Hermione assumed it could be a glamour charm. But seeing just the lake, greenery, forestry and the small garden when you looked outside was worth any spell. Hermione was in love with the place and instantly made plans to use the remaining days until the ball to move in.

She was actually looking forward to decorating a place of her own. With her books, and photos, both magic and muggle. On the second day after moving in Hermione went to Eeylops Owl Emporiumon on Diagon ally and exited with a golden owl and a black kneazle kitten. She certainly had the room for both and she could stand the company.

The owl bore the name Lux and the kitten was called Nox. If cottage La Rouge hadn't felt like home until now, it was with her new familiars that it all fell in place.

She had a pet for herself, and one for Lya-Marie, Hermione joked in her mind.

The social season was about to get interesting.

The witched wondered for how long she would be able to keep her secret.

Maybe a few months if she wasn't too careful, maybe a few years if fate smiled down on her.

With such thoughts Hermione finished yet another letter to Blaise, this time she was offering history of magic tutoring for taking Harry under while the girls and she were preparing.

When her awaited response came, Blaise was saying " _YES, PLEASE, I NEED IT LIKE YESTERDAY! I was going to have a drink with Malfoy before, (we guys don't take the whole day) but I figure the two could get along_."

Hermione quickly penned back, while handing a mildly annoyed Lux some treats.

" _That actually sounds perfect._

 _Also, dinner at my place, tomorrow evening, it's a housewarming,_

 _Cottage La Rouge, 7pm_

 _Don't be too fashionably late and you get a second dessert!_ "

Similar letters had been sent to Harry and Luna, Nevil, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy (although she knew he would decline) and George. There was an additional letter, for Ron, and Hermione urged Lux to look for the boy. He certainly had his edges, but they had grown together, and they had fought a war to defend all wizards and witches together, they had laughed and cried and made up after every row. So she was hoping he was going to come through and understand nobody held his parentage against him. She was hoping that maybe her and Harry could have their friend back, for neither thought that being half blood mean being any less good.

Hermione still wished Ron would apologize for his behavior during and post the final battle. But she was willing to see him do better for himself first, and then concern herself with his manners.

The next day the witch decided she could stand to use some help in preparation and called Dos and Trea to discuss meals and table setting. And it was a good thing…

"But Miss where will you sit 10-12 people?" Dos had asked eyeing the square dining table for 8 people at best.

"Err… the garden?" Hermione chuckled.

"But Miss has no garden furniture." Trea said.

"Oh, right…"

"We can help miss transfigure some?" Dos piped up

"That is an excellent idea!" the witch cheered. "And what do you think they would like to eat?"

"Trea will make lovely chicken. And fresh salads and French cake for dessert!" Hermione thought about it.

"Can we have chocolate soufflé for dessert instead?"

"Oh, oh, yes, Miss, Belgian chocolate, very delicious!"

Hermione smiled at the elf who hurriedly started working and she enjoyed herself helping where they would let her. Their charms were very interesting, absolutely wandless and very often silent. She could stand to learn a thing or two. Maybe paying a visit at the ESHE in the future was definitely a must.

Once seven o'clock approached the house smelled divinely. The garden seemed in even more bloom and it was gently lit by actual fairies buzzing around picking berries, lighting their way with small lanterns. There was gentle music by a magiced string quartet, and Hermione had charmed some lilies to sing gently to the tunes.

This was a magical home if she had seen one. Trea and Dos had insisted to stay over and serve, But Hermione thought otherwise.

She transfigured a smaller table next to theirs and called the rest of the elves.

Her family was small and strange, but she wanted it all together.

The rest of the elves jumped over one another to help and the cottage was buzzing with warm magic as her guests started flooing in.

Hermione couldn't help but anticipate the evening excitedly.

Magic was good, and brighter days were coming.

Or so she thought.


	4. Veritaserum in the air

Chapter 4

Harry and Luna flooed in first, followed by Blaise and Neville, Ginny, Fleur and Bill, George and Charlie. The latter said Percy was sending his regrets and as for Ron no one had heard from him, so all friends were seated catching up on their lives.

Soon after dinner had been server, by Hermione ("No, Trea, please I can leviate the plates myself." "But Miss…" the elf had pouted "If you let me do this, you can decorate and serve the dessert, how about that?" Trea had beamed satisfied by the trade)

Once everyone was sipping wine (safe from Fleur who held a chalice of rose juice) Hermione raised her own glass for a toast.

"As most of you have already heard, recently I was found to be Hermione Lya-Marie Marquise, the pureblooded heiress to four of the oldest French Families. Tomorrow I will be introduced to French society, and my life would positively change. I hope all changes are for the better, since discovering my heritage has so far brought nothing but good" She smiled at Blaise, the elves and her new home "But for you, my friends, I promise to forever be the know-it-all menace you all know and love. I will do my best to cherish our moments together no matter where life leads us. We've lost many, so I only hope we find our ways to them someday again!"

Everyone raised their glasses again

"To magic and love" Hermione toasted and her friends started to reply when an ugly cry came behind her

"LIES!"

A collective gasp

"Ronald! What is the matter with you?!" Hermione turned sharply recognizing the voice but halting once she saw the wizard in front of her.

He was much leaner, almost just bones, with hollow cheeks and deep circles under his eyes. His clothes were ruffled, patched and dirty, and he had a dazed drunk look in his eyes.

Hermione took a step towards her old friend but he shuffled away from her and continued his shouty rant.

"Get away, you mudblood scum! You're nothing but a lying bitch! I am the pureblood, you're nothing!"

"Ronald…" Bill and Ginny warned in the same breath as the rest of the people were glaring at him and the elves had made a protective half circle around Hermione. His words had hurt her but she could see he was unwell.

"Ron, please, you don't know what you're saying ." She urged softly but that just prompted another outburst .

"You shut up, you stupid bint! Mum was never fooled by your antics, you killed Fred" another gasp. The Weasleys were now on their feet.

"Shut it." George growled.

"No! She has to know, he died heartbroken over her cheating!"

Half the table was confused at Hermione being with Fred, the other half at Hermione and the prospect of her cheating, but all were equally outraged at Ronald's claims.

"I would never…" Hermione shook her head hissing through her teeth.

"It's true, she kissed me!" the man dared "And she kept pursuing me, but I respect Freddie's memory, I pulled away, so then she framed Mum, and made me out to be half blood, the bitch!" He looked at his siblings. "And now she has you all fooled! Whoring for Slytherins so they'd pitty and pet her up. Lies I tell you! All of it!"

Hermione had had enough. Tears were streaming down her eyes, all her guests had their wands at the ready as she lifted hers, with bright bubbling red light coming from its end and pointed it at one Ronald Weasley.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT, HOW DARE YOU. THE BRAIN OF A MUGGLE, NO DOUBT FROM YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER. YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH, AND I EXCUSED YOU ASSUMING YOU KNEW NOT OF FRED AND I. BUT YOU KNEW… YOU KNEW! I LOVED HIM, WE WERE EACHOTHER'S FIRST LOVE. A PUPPY LOVE, INNOCENT AND PURE, BORN IN THE MIDST OF A WAR. I SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH HIM THAN EVER SHARING A MOMENT WITH YOU. AND DARING TO EVEN SUGGEST OTHERWISE ONLY SHOWS HOW IGNORANT YOU CAN BE!"

Everyone stood frozen for a moment as the typically poised and guarded witch took a breath through her tears before she continued in a low, leveled voice that proved to be much scarier than the shouting.

"As for my parentage, Ronald" Hermione cast the magic core charm, wandless, silent, without her wand ever faltering. The bright golden light rose like a sun before the crowd much to the awe of the onlookers "I _AM_ Lady Marquise, I am also the sole heir to the houses of Bové, Tussaud, and Lacroix. I have more magic in a single hair of my head than you do in your entire existence. I rule over lands you couldn't even begin to name. The Lord Blaise Zabini is my first _cousin_. And if you ever survived long enough to get to know him, he would personally break your neck for your comments. He will have to go through your family first, however, through your best and _ONLY_ friend, through six house elves and that is, again, _ONLY_ and I do mean _ONLY_ if you lower your wand and apologize right at this moment, else you wouldn't stand to move a muscle for at least a month!"

Ronald was taken aback. Rightfully everyone else was in awe.

The troubled wizard seemed to sober up and come to his senses lowering his wand.

Everyone took a breath, and then he shot.

"Crucio!" he shouted

The rest followed in mere seconds

Hermione blocked and deflected the spell, just as four expeliarmus, five stunning spells and six binding charms were shot at the man, who was now on the ground rendered motionless and unconscious.

Due to the impact strength of all fired spells and the unforgivable being cast, it was not a few moments before the French aurors started apparating.

They took the unconscious redhead into custody and took wand markers as well as statements from all present.

They would send the man over to the British embassy of magic and extradite him home, where is own ministry would settle his punishment. They also said he was lucky to not be French. For them the laws on unforgivable curses stated a penalty by death. War hero or not. Hermione thanked them profusely, and apologized over and over for the caused inconvenience.

Once they had left she crashed down, her magical core still trembling in front of her chest.

Blaise picked her up.

"Mia…" he hushed "It will be alright.."

The rest of the people came closer while the elves, seeing as their miss was in good hands, started clearing out the mess.

"Mione" Harry took her from Blaise's arms into a hug, while Ginny took her hand and Luna rubbed her back.

"We had no idea…" Harry had started

"Neither did we" Charlie shook his head in suit with the girls. Where Bill and George stood aside seething with anger.

"You knew!" Ginny pointed and everyone gasped at the two Weasley men.

"Of course I knew! He was my twin." George defended

"I just overheard a conversation once" Bill shrugged.

It was George's turn to hold Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, George.." she whispered

"Mione, Mi, you know it's not true! You and Freddie were sickeningly in love!" She gulped a sob and buried her face further down the man's chest. George fought back the tears that tried to break through as the rest of what was indeed the remains of his family, and Blaise, came to terms with truths they hadn't even suspected.

After a few minutes Hermione quieted and lifted her face up.

"What would happen to him?" she asked, sincere worry in her voice.

"Azkaban probably, if he's lucky" Harry said as the Weasleys nodded.

"Saint Mungo's intensive ward" Luna suggested otherwise. "He _IS_ a war hero, and clearly troubled."

Everyone looked at her as if to ask 'how do you know?' and the blonde girl just shrugged "I read one of Mione's books on law for an article sometime back.."

The tension broke and everyone shared a laugh.

Someone tugged at Hermione's sleeve and she looked down at Trea's big eyes

"Miss ready for dessert?" the elf asked impatiently.

More laughter.

The heavy encounter was slowly shaken off, and by the time they had finished the chocolate soufflé that had been garnished with the fairy picked berries, the table was full with smiles.

Soon the guests started leaving, until only Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Blaise remained.

"Girls, ten o'clock, tomorrow morning, here." Hermione commanded before sending them off.

"Oui" Ginny grimaced giving her friend a hug.

"And, Harry, " Blaise spoke "Five, at mine. Malfoy will be there. Soz"

The friends laughed again, this time at how different their plans for the day were. Then they bid their goodnights and parted.

Hermione made her way to her bed anxiously, for the day tomorrow would be full with challenges, and for this night that had shaken her more than she'd admit.

But her hands found Nox and curled next to the young kneazle as she drifted to her usual uneasy dreams.

The morning came sunny and bright, unlike the young witch's evening of tossing and turning.

Sara had brought in a breakfast just as Ginny and Luna arrived and she wouldn't settle until she had seen each girl biting into something. After finishing, the witches flooed to the boutique , where they were met by a stiff looking witch very reminiscent of McGonagall.

"Names"

"Lya-Marie Marquise, and two friends." Hermione had said.

"This way, mademoiselles." The witch led them through to six witch-seamstresses in a mirrored room. "What would the ladies be requiring?"

"Robes for tonight's event. And some over to get us through the next season of social events. Nothing orange, and make sure that your quality deserves its price." At this Hermione handed over a velvet pouch. I imagine 30 thousand galleons would cover all expenses.

The witch nodded, taking the pouch and snapping her fingers at the seamstresses as they began buzzing around the girls.

"Mermaid dress, with a train, sweetheart and some lace details." Ginny said "Green enough to make a Slytherin blush."

"Bright, with tulle skirt" Luna piped a bit more shyly "To match this" she brought out Harry's bowtie.

"Classic, empire, A-line, maroon and gold" Hermione said with confidence "To say 'I am your long lost princess'. The rest of the dresses should follow a signature line for each of us. And please ensure that we would never be wearing anything remotely similar." She added as she tossed a look at her friends' choices.

"But mademoiselle, what about the winter white yule?" one of the witches asked with concern.

"Miss, I assure you there are more than 3 distinct shades of white." The Marquise had said in her typical know-it-all tone which seemed to be so suited to pureblood society.

At this the girls allowed themselves to be enveloped in a whirlwind of magic and fabric.

It was past 15h by the time the girls were ready, their dresses in tow and the rest to be shipped off to the manor that same evening. At the exit Hermione stopped the hostess.

"Where would be the best place in Paris for a witch to get her hair and make up done? " she asked sweetly batting her lashes.

"At Madame Pompidou's salon, mademoiselle ."

"Perfect, make us appointments there for 17h" she said and left in toll with her friends.

"That was mad!" Ginny had exclaimed once they exited.

"You two just wait for the best part" Hermione winked as she led them to a three story Victorian style building.

The girls walked in and were nearly blinded by all the sparkle that met them. Jewels in rows and lines and layers covered the magically enlarged rooms of the building.

"Now, these would be just on loan," Hermione said "But there are too many for me to wear over a lifetime, several even."

The girls squealed with excitement and rushed towards the rolls, soon realizing that the jewelry was actually sorted in sets, by metal and gemstones.

Ginny headed for the silver emeralds, choosing a simple silver choker, emerald earrings and a hair pin that matched them. Luna opted for white gold and yellow diamonds, with a large necklace and simpler earrings.

Hermione chose gold and rubies, settling on a set which had belonged to her mother, simpler earrings and necklace, but a dazzling tiara that seemed to melt into her hair.

After spending some more time looking at the jewels they apparated to the beauty salon where they had their looks finished before being taken in a carriage to the French Ministry of Magic hall, where the ball would be held.

When they arrived, precisely at seven, Harry and Blaise were waiting anxiously at the foot of the stairs. First came Luna, in a bright sparkly yellow dress, with a strapless bodice and multicolored tulle on the underskirt. Harry gulped and reddened as his witch took out the small weird bowtie she had brought to exchange his plane black one, and the two of them headed into the hall.

Next Blaise took a step forward to take Ginny's hand, the witch was breaking his heart, looking so ravishingly that he couldn't fathom how she would never be interested in him. Never the less he beamed with pride at the jewel that she seemed to be when next to him heading in.

Hermione had told her friends that she is to make a separate entrance so she didn't step out there, but was instead taken to a different doorway.

She took the stairs up to a balcony where she stayed in the shadows, much as she had been instructed, until the French Minister of Magic finished his speech and turned to the top of the stairway behind him.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, it is my pride and joy to welcome the newest member to our community. The long lost heiress to the Marquise, Bové, Tussaud, and Lacroix families. Mademoiselle Lady Lya-Marie Marquise. "

He bowed deeply as Hermione stepped into the light in a gorgeous marron dress with various gold detailing. She shone like a jewel, much like those she wore full of pride.

The witch stood at the top of the stairs giving the crowd a chance to look at her. She was certain that if they hadn't known it was her, even her friends wouldn't recognize her for who she used to be known as.

She curtsied in response to the minister and headed gracefully down the stairs.

At the bottom she met her date's stormy eyes and took his hand smiling as slight blush brushed her cheeks.

"Lady Marquise" he kissed her hand.

"Viktor" she smiled back holding onto him as she turned towards the minister before she headed out in the hall, to meet her friends and the rest of the important figures in what was now _her_ society.

At the other end of the hall one Draco Malfoy was positively seething as he watched the Bulgarian Brute steal the most beautiful girl at the ball. Again.

Latched onto his arm a disgustingly orange Pansy was raging even more, having seen the rude stranger and her sidekicks again, and realizing that they _did_ in fact look more pure blood than her.

"How dare she!" the witch raged "Drakey, I want a tiara like that!" she wailed at the poor man

Draco glared and dropped her arm.  
"In your dreams, I am only here because I lost a bet, Parkinson. 7 years ago."

The girl cried out a sob and ran towards the lavatory, unsuccessfully trying to create a scene. The guests were too busy looking at Hermione and Victor leading a dance.

He stood strong and she swung gracefully.

Luna bravely led Harry into a dance as well, and after a silly bow from Blaise, Ginny had agreed to join him "Just so I can look at the other witches" she'd said not admitting that the company of the boy was rather enjoyable.

Slowly the night enveloped them in its hug.

One after another wizards came to request a dance with their new Lady, while witches swarmed Victor.

Those who weren't busy with him were flirting in corners with either Blaise or Ginny, or had they been perhaps too brave or too foolish, even with Malfoy. The fair wizard carried himself as a dark cloud. Barely taking his eyes of the new pureblood.

It was her, he remembered. The one who had requested him gone. The same one who later sent her apologies, with a brief note and the ring that he was now playing with.

He had known it was her even if the note didn't explicitly say it.

"You are doing good. Don't let people's own insecurities let you down. Heal and let yourself be healed.

With forgiveness, and asking for it." No name, just the Marquise seal.

Three hours later Malfoy plucked some courage and walked to the dance floor interrupting the old wizard dancing with Lya-Marie politely and taking her hand as the next dance started.

It was a slow and long waltz and Hermione cursed herself for accepting. If the ferret recognized her, her cover would be blown for good. She refused to look at him, keeping her movement simple, cold and distant.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced" he said "Malfoy. Draco."

"I know who you are."

"Really, because you seem to be a mystery to me." He said frankly

Hermione dared to look at him, and there was something surprisingly warm and open to his demeanor. She relaxed a bit. Allowing a smile.

"I prefer to keep it that way Mr. Malfoy."

"There is something very familiar to your features." The wizard said.

"I've one of those faces" she retorted as he raised a brow in question "Easy to forget."

Draco shook his head. He couldn't in honesty agree, he knew her, knew a witch like her. She was one of those a man never forgets.

The dance carried in silence but Hermione couldn't help relaxing against the wizard. Who would have guessed, two childhood enemies, as different as differences came, were now hoping that the song would have another line of notes.

Hermione's friends, however, hadn't thrown all caution to the wind so Blaise hurried to cut in as soon as the song was over.

"Mia" he pouted "Danced with everyone, but me."

"You seemed preoccupied, Blaise" she pointed out at the lipstick imprint on his neck. He quickly rubbed it off grinning and took her hand much to Draco's dismay.

Having witnessed the familiar exchange between his mate and the lovely witch, he felt a tinge of jealousy and not one question rising.

Why hadn't the prat said anything? Draco stormed out to a balcony passing a Tipsy Weaslette and Greengrass whispering to each other in a much questionable manner, which under different circumstances he would gladly question. But now he wanted out.

Sweet Circe he was acting like a schoolboy.

Inside, the song ended and Hermione, as fate would have it, taking Victor's hand decided to get some privacy with her friend and headed to the garden. While Blaise, playing much the protective figure, joined Draco on the balcony, not missing Ginny and Daphne who were acting as improper as a lady can act on a pureblood society event. He noted that he now owed the redhead 5 galleons. But figured she wouldn't want to be interrupted, so he strode out and patted his mate nonchalantly on the back.

"You could have told me about her, mate!" Draco protested.

"And faced her fury? Not a chance." Blaise retorted.

"You always shared birds." Draco shrugged half offended.

"She's practically family. And she has bad history with yours. So paws off."

Draco turned to question his friend further when Victor Krum's deep voice came from the garden bellow.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, thank you for inviting me again."

The witch laughed

"I figured that if I have to endure this I could at least count on my partner in crime" she winked playfully.

"You were beautiful then, Hermione, you have grown into a stunning young woman." He commented and the witch blushed. Draco's jaw dropped. Blaise punched him in the face. And Pansy's horrified shriek came from the hall.

Everyone stormed in, except for the dazed Malfoy who was just coming round from being rendered unconscious. The punch had worked like a charm.

Several dozen wands surrounded the bright orange witch and the two other girls.

"What it the name of propriety, mademoiselle Parkinson?! " The French minister barked.

"The Greengrass and Weaselette were snoooging " Pansy cried her high pitched wheil.

It took the crowd some time to realize what and why had brought the commotion, then wands dropped, and much to the disbelief of the two witches, who had been caught in action, everyone started laughing wholeheartedly.

"Mademoiselles," the minister started again "Excuse the daughter of Parkinson. She seems under the impression that we live in the dark ages!"

Another round of laughter and the crowd slowly returning to their conversations as Pansy was being escorted out.

The group of friends laughed and Blaise hailed them to leave and go back to the manor so they all apparated in toll, with Victor and Daphne, to the entrance hall of Marquise Manor, from where, without a second prompt, Blaise ran towards the pool.

The group followed just as to witness him transfiguring his robes into swimming trunks, and after a shrug the rest of the teens followed suit.

The water was perfect and the pool with his fountain walls and magical glass ceiling was more than a perfect end to the evening. Once they tired the witches and wizards moved to the orchid drawing room with was warm and had comfortable chairs.

They settled in and told stories in turns, as if reminiscing to the youth that seemed to have been taken away from them all so abruptly.

"In fourth year Victor and I "broke up" when he caught Fred kissing me under some mistletoe" Hermione said.

"Luna and I first got together after Slughorn's party." Harry piped

"Just as I'd broken up with Dean because I realised I fancied witches… and he fancied Seamus" Ginny recalled.

"That was the same evening Blaise and I…" Daphne blushed .

"Blaise and her kissed" the wizard stepped in to clear the name of the witch.

"I bet the three of you would end up together" Victor laughed, while Blaise and the two witches blushed furiously.

"I almost proposed to Ginny because of that potion." Harry said. "So who knows now"

"I would have said yes" the witch made a face.

"I would have sent prewers to eat your lashes" Luna admitted in a small voice.

They laughed, wholeheartedly.

"I was worried someone would recognize me tonight." Hermione smiled "But I think we pulled it off."

Blaise paled "I punched Draco square in the face" The all gasped

"I thought you were mates. Blaise?"

"We were on the balcony, he heard Victor call you Hermione. I panicked"

They all silenced for a second.

"I was about to kiss Hermione" The Bulgarian admitted "and then that witch screamed like a harpy."

"I was full on snogging Daphne as she did" Ginny beamed at the now scarlet witch.

"Harry and I were getting it off on the second floor." Luna added.

The friends laughed again. And then laughed some more.

They had now grown into young adults, and molded by the war and the losses and the hardships, they had found themselves stronger, and braver, and more in tune with what they believed in.

They would conquer the world.

"One snog at a time!" Blaise exclaimed

And they believed it. In that moment.

And then a pop.

And an angry Sara.

"Miss and her friends should find their chambers and rest! It is three in the morning. It is past misses and misters's bedtimes" and at the tone of the Elf not one of the 'adults' did question exactly what they were supposed to do.

Harry and Luna shared a bed, the rest had each their own. Next morning over breakfast Hermione found out that much to her disappointment she had been the only one to sleep alone.

That however was not something that her friends' faces and fresh waffles couldn't cure.

Spirits were high all until Lux brought in the Prophet, the front cover of which bore four distressing images.

That of a beaten up Ronald, shaking his head and shouting was on the left, that of the similarly beaten up looks of Draco Malfoy, mumbling something over and over again were on the right. In the middle there was a photograph of a fourth year Hermione in a heart that kept breaking. And in the small right corner grinned the face of Rita Skeeter.

Urging the readers to open to page 3 and read all about it

Hermione paled and Blaise pulled the paper form her and read.

"Mudblood heroine, breaking hearts left and right."

"Dearest readers, it is my duty to inform you that yesterday, the second of October, a mere Five months after the war ended, the wizarding world as we know it, changed.

While our neighbors were bashfully celebrating the return of pureblood supremacy in the face of the lovely lady Lya-Marie Marquise, (if you haven't heard of her, don't worry, neither have we). all I can say was that although she looked positively royal, as she toyed with the heart of Hermione Granger's former lover Mr. Victor Krum. She couldn't step on the little finger of our golden heroine's talents for wreaking havoc."

"Woah," Blaise looked up, before Ginny snatched the article and continued.

"Earlier that same day, the half-blood Ronald, formerly Weasley, one third of the golden trio, had been brought back to England and kept into custody with charges of slander, substance abuse and CASTING AN UNFORGIVABLE. The same man refused to comment further than the quote 'It was for Hermione, I did it for Hermione, I was trying to help her, she is confused, she needs help. Help Hermione, please!' the readheaded wizard really did look and sound worse for wear, but his state wasn't too dissimilar of that of the Malfoy heir, who suffered a panic attack at the celebration ball in Paris, after his date Miss Parkinson, nearly got assaulted by the youngest Weasley girl and the oldest Greengrass. " Ginny dropped the paper as well, and held Daphne who looked as If she'd crumble. And it was Victor who picked it up to finish

"The two pureblood witches had very muddy behavior as they hid in dark corners and seduced innocent souls; and Miss Parkinson explained that the French minister actually supported them and encouraged them, so she had to leave the vulgar display even if it meant that she couldn't aid her Drakey. The Malfoy heir, had suffered severe trauma, and kept repeating "Hermione, Hermione, I am sorry, so sorry, Hold on Hermione, I'm sorry." As if on a broken loop.

So there you have it wizards and witches. Our little Granger has successfully broken two of the most eligible men in wizarding society. And where is she to comment? To take responsibility? Nowhere to be found, as her friends have seemingly and quickly dismissed her, exchanging her friendship for that of Miss Marquise."

The entire table stared blankly for a moment before Blaise broke the silence.

"And not a line about my handsome dress, dazzling smile, or sparkling personality! You lot ruin my image." The wizards and witches burst into laughter, even though, most of them still dreaded going home to England, and Hermione, for once, was glad that she could just disappear and hide in her small home, with her owl, her and kneazle.

That was until she came home to two letters from a certain Malfoy.

One to Lya-Marie. The other to Hermione.

The witch stared at both of them blankly. Before she opened them.

"Hermione,

I've meant to write time and again, I've meant to apologize for my despicable behavior, for my ruthless bullying, for the torture you had to endure in the place I once called home.  
You may think I am only writing pushed by the tabloids, but in honesty I simply haven't managed to word how I felt even though I tried many times before.

It took a wonderful lady giving me forgiveness I didn't deserve, my best mate abandoning me in the middle of a ball, and a crazy reporter scribbling my ramblings, for me to pluck up the courage to say this.

Hermione, Hermione, I am sorry, so sorry. I would never let you or anyone else be hurt like this, again.

You do not have to forgive, or respond, I just wanted you to know, I always thought you were pretty amazing, and I am sorry we never got a chance to be friends.

Sincerely remorseful, with the warmest of regards he could express,

Draco Malfoy. "

Hermione gawked at the letter for another moment before reading the other one.

"Lya- Marie,

Forgive me for writing so openly, but ever since I saw you, something drew me to you.

I am a man of more sins than years, but I believe in learning from my mistakes. Five years ago I watched how Victor Krum held the hand of the one who held my heart. Last night reminded me of that memorable evening. In all the right ways. This time I cannot stand by, without expressing my heart's deepest emotion. Lya, you have the air of divinity around you, and carry kindness so rare that I cannot say I've seen it more than once before. If you had meant your words of forgiveness, may I extend my hand in friendship? In honesty I would be beyond happy to just have a witch such as yourself in my life.

One evening and one dance were not enough to show you the wizard behind the name, please give me the opportunity for more.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy"

More gawking. "What do I write, Nox?" Hermione wondered petting her kneazle. The letters revealed so much more than Malfoy had intended, that it was heartbreaking .

But a devious plan formed in her mind, as she quickly scribbled two letters.

"Malfoy,

Meet me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

October 4th- noon.

Hermione. "

"Draco,

I'll send someone to apparate you to my home on October 4th – at sunset

Lya-Marie"

Both letters had been finished and the witch sat reading a book on illusion charms in attempt to perfect something that hadn't previously crossed her mind.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

Would he show up?

Would she?

And, what would her friends say, when they read the newspaper on the fifth?

Hermione finished her book and practice, and headed to bed confident in her plans

In that same time one Draco Malfoy was re-reading two letters as his heart sank, conflicted as any could be.

His mother observed him knowingly, without her son noticing, and hoped that at least one of the witches was strong and smart, and, beyond all, hoping, that whoever she was, his future love would be kind to Narcissa's only child, who had been through so much. She hoped for this, because she herself as wife and a mother had been 'too pureblood' to stand for what she wanted.

Narcissa, who now went under her maiden name, wondered how shocked her son would be to find that her parents' choice had been Malfoy, but her heart's - a Weasley.

She sighed with a longing staring distantly with reminiscence.

When Molly had been sent to jail, Narcissa had almost hoped. At 40 years she didn't look much like a widow, and she certainly didn't feel like one. Maybe once her son's heart settled she might think about Arthur again. Maybe she'd right the wrongs of her past and lineage. Maybe she would have that second chance.

Until then, the youngest Black witch thought looking back at her son, until then, she would just have to be patient and supportive.


	5. She forgives and he forgets

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke earlier than she would have liked, the sun having just creeped from under the horizon. She made her way into the bathroom and froze as her reflection came into focus.

"All that hair!" she exclaimed softly as she ran her hands through the brown puff on her head. She'd forgotten how it used to look. The witch moved a step closer, and took in the full extent of her small pale face, now looking washed-out in comparison to what it had been just last night. Her eyes fell dim, and she sadly had to note, that they really didn't do much for her.

Her body had remained much the same; she couldn't bother charming it, or having two wardrobes. But the whole air around her no longer carried that golden glow which said "Royalty."

"I _do_ look muddy." she noted with a chuckle.

A lot of the things that had seemed so wrong and offensive to her when she was younger had grown much more acceptable with time. She valued facts and simple truths. And it was just a fact, that life wasn't fair and that magic wasn't equal. As for blood, image, power, they were simply the driving forces behind wizardry.

To a child, magic equaled a fairytale. To the war heroine, magic now came down to nature and biology.

She had fought for the 'light' and that turned out to mean 'fighting for magic' not 'fighting for equality'.

At that thought something remnant of guilt tugged at her heart.

"Would there even be magic if the children who believed in fairytales hadn't fought for it?"

She took another long look at her 'muggleborn' face and shook the thoughts out of her head. It was a different topic for a different time. Today was for making amends.

Miss Marquise did have a plan, which, if done accordingly to her ideas, would result into two young people letting go of unreasoned guilt; maybe even moving on.

Draco felt guilt towards Hermione. He had not only inflicted hurt upon her, but stood there watching others do the same. And he hadn't done anything. He had cowered. He had ran. He had been an obedient puppet, letting others make him out to be a monster, which he simply wasn't. Hermione had been on the wrong end of that. And he just wanted to apologize, properly.

Lya-Marie felt guilt towards Draco. She had been hurt in the past by someone who looked like him, a wizard she thought to be a monster, where he'd been merely the young victim of a raging war. She knew that now, and she had forgiven. But he didn't know. And she hadn't exactly shown it. So her war- driven, scarred prejudice, was now hurting someone largely innocent; just a boy trying to reason with his own demons. Trying to earn his retribution. And she just wanted to give forgiveness, truly.

But, Hermione, the kind hearted muggleborn witch, who would forgive even Umbridge, if given the chance, could give no reassurance of forgiveness and repenting to the Malfoy heir.

And, Lya-Marie, the guarded pureblood witch, who had sent Umbridge to the centaurs in cold blood, just because someone had to, could accept no apology or admit that something had gotten to her.

So Draco needed both. And the two faces of the same Marquise witch, needed him.

Hermione had chosen the Ice cream parlor; A) – because it had just reopened and she wanted to go, and B – because if the Malfoy heir wanted to apologize he'd have to work for it under the scrutiny of all on-looking magical folks. The latter had been mainly because Hermione knew the man well enough to understand he wouldn't appreciate anything he got easily, as that kind of thing rubbed him the wrong way these days.

When the witch got to Florean Fortescue's five minutes before noon, she was half surprised to see a nervous Draco sitting there. The girl straightened and walked over confidently letting her deep evergreen coloured robes swish lightly around her. She'd chosen to wear them as if to say "I come in peace, snakeface." With a slight tinge of "I will look fabulous even with this bush of hair." And an "I bloody miss my green eyes!" afterthought. She'd worn them even if they were certainly a bit too much for a casual lunchtime meetup.

"At least this should give the leeches a good photo that isn't five years old" Hermione seethed under her breath for a second, before facing the wizard and giving him a slight smile.

"Malfoy" She greeted coolly.

"Granger" He retorted plastering his typical smirk on, before catching himself and shaking it off.

Hermione chuckled, but her heart tugged with sympathy. Never had she seen the young wizard so openly, well, torn. The man _was_ a pompous git, and that was half of his charm if he had any. Seeing him fight his nature just because he no longer knew where the Monster ended and the Malfoy started was rather heart-wrenching. It was in moments like this when Hermione's mind screamed "We're just 18 for Merlin's sake! We shouldn't have to deal with such things!"

But settling her natural sense of righteousness, as she took the seat opposite of Draco, she just smiled awkwardly again, knowing that if her plan was to work, she'd have to still be on the opposing team. Not the enemy, no, but not an ally yet either.

"Thank you for meeting me." The wizard managed after a moment

"I imagined you wouldn't like to be caught writing 'love letters' to a muggleborn." she teased "So I skipped to our first date." Now she was speaking his language.

"Is that it miss Granger?" he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "I thought you'd already broken my heart, no?"

"Hmm, I hate to admit it, but you do have a point, _ferret_." She mimicked his stance, and rubbed her chin as if deep in thought. Draco looked at her curiously. "I've got it!" she exclaimed after a second and they both leaned closer over the table as if to share a secret.

"We were lovers, but you were too jealous, so I dumped you!" Malfoy pulled away at her suggestion making an unimpressed face as Hermione continued "So I've called you here in order for us to make up and split amicably!"

His eyes were wide in shock.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" he raised a brow carefully in question, and the witch leaned in closer again enveloping them in a quick wandless silencio charm.

"We stage a little thing for the tabloids which are already apparating." She pointed behind him.

"Then you demand some 'privacy' and shoo them off. Following we get ice cream, we nod and smile and talk about the weather for a bit, you pay for the ice cream, so as not to have your pride hurt, and we seem to part amicably, much to everyone's disdain. If I don't avada you till the end, I probably have forgiven your existence or at least accepted the apology."

The wizard thought about if for a second.

"I cheated on you. With a French half veela witch." He said "And we split the check." She looked at him curiously. "Just to present a clean, non-date, end." He hurriedly added. "I'd never let witches pay!" he buffed. Hermione chuckled, there was the git!

"Deal, Malfoy." She took the charm off before grimacing and saying loudly "I don't care if you're sorry, you prat!" that certainly got the buzzing attention of the paparazzi.

"One woman cannot satisfy me Hermione, It's not you, it's _me_!" Draco gasped loudly.

"But couldn't you cheat on me with Parkinson?" Hermione wailed. "Did it have to be that gorgeous French half veela?"

"I am sorry Hermione, I just see you more as a friend, or… a very hot maid!" The wizard continued with his dramatics.

"Oh, my moon, I don't have the heart to let you go!" Hermione pushed, as Draco winced at the sappy nickname.

"My, Fenix quill, you need to!" he snipped back. The witch teared from biting her tongue not to laugh. It was perfect, in the corner of his eye he could see Skeeter getting closer and closer as if to gulp every word. Hermione let the tears fall.

"I shall die a spinster, my _nargle_ , but I shan't find another man like you!" she said looking away as if distraught "Can we just agree to stay away from each other? I am too ashamed to bear this!"

"Anything, for the muggle born I am certainly _not_ in love with." Draco finished loudly.

At this the two stilled, almost expecting the crowd of reporters and passersby to burst into applause, but after they didn't, Draco, genuinely feeling underappreciated, rose up shouting at them.

"Can't you vultures give us some privacy! The witch has paled with embarrassment! I will have you all fired!" He blurted before putting up reflective wards, so as to ensure that no other words or photos would be taken.

"Very well done." Hermione commented.

"Not too bad yourself, Granger" he smiled briefly before returning to a more serious tone "Just don't tell me you're a strawberry sundae kinda witch?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling her wand and tapping her menu. Draco did the same. And at the tap of three both of them gawked.

On the table stood two glass cauldron shaped sundae dishes filled with caramel hazelnut and raspberry ice cream, with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles on top.

Hermione raised a brow at the face of Draco, who was stuck between the moral dilemma of either admitting he had "muggle tastes" or brushing it off as a "messed up order", which would render his spell work "less than muggleborn worthy".

The witch decided to come to his aid.

"You know, Malfoy, I am impressed." He looked at her confused. "Not many wizards are willing to compromise on ice cream just to act like more of a gentleman, when trying to make amends to a witch." She winked.

His eyes widened. The poor boy had no idea why she would let it slide.

Hermione felt like rolling her eyes again, but pulled herself and just smiled.

"Call it a truce." She said, and then added as an afterthought, as she dug into her sundae "Maybe if I turned out to be a pureblood I'd want you to ignore it as well." her eyes flashed at him for a second

And he narrowed his gaze on the witch as he started eating as well.

"You'd be a Slytherin, had you been pureblood." He stated.

"I'd take this as a compliment" She smiled genuinely.

Draco was amazed at how easily the witch seemed to have forgiven him. His brows furled slightly. He didn't deserve that kind of forgiveness.

Hermione saw and recognized where his thoughts had gone, and felt as if she had to say something.

"You know, Blaise and I are kind of friends now" She started. It technically _wasn't_ a lie

"Oh?"

"He needs help with school." she shrugged "I miss studying." Also _technically_ not a lie.

"Interesting." Draco said, his friend hadn't mentioned anything; then again, they hadn't spoken since the ball...

Something trailed in Draco's mind, as if a repressed thought was knocking in his brain. He shook it away and concentrated back on Hermione. For all he knew this was his first and last opportunity to be this close to her. This strange little witch.

"Not much has changed then." He said, mostly not to let the conversation drop.

"Nope." Hermione answered simply, while her mind screamed "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Are you and the Weasley tying the knot any time soon?" Malfoy had continued absentmindedly.

She knew it was a joke. But it stung.

He saw her wince and regretted his words instantaneously, but by the time he could retract them she'd responded.

"No. Fred died during the war. I can't imagine finding love twice in the same family."

Draco paled. He hadn't known! There were rumors but he had assumed it would be Ronald.

Come to think of it, why would anyone ever assume him and Hermione would make sense together was beyond his imagination. And then he remembered the newspaper.

"What happened with Ron?" It didn't _seem_ as if he was changing the subject but Hermione understood the cue.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened in France."

"Deal!.. But, ladies first."

This time the eye roll couldn't be helped, still Hermione retold her end.

"…then with all his insane audacity he shot a crucio at me." Draco winced not for the first time during her tale. "We reprimanded him, luckily no one was hurt, safe the git. And the authorities took over. Then we had cake."

"Wow…" Was all Draco said. "Is this why you weren't at the commemorative ball?"

"Aham." Hermione brushed it off, completely forgetting she was Lya-Marie, when the incident had happened, and that she was talking to Malfoy, who was about to go meet with her alter ego.

"I've to go." The witch said all too abruptly. "This was lo…" she froze in the middle of getting up. She wasn't about to say lovely was she? "No…" she thought. No way!

"This was, longanimous." She decided on the word after a second. "You did well. You've my sincere forgiveness." Hermione continued as she flusteredly tried to make her way out. "And you know what?" She said before disapparating under the nose of the confused wizard.

"Ice cream is on me." she flipped a galleon on the table and popped away.

Draco stood there baffled for a bit. A longer bit than he'd care to admit. There was so much he had ended up not telling the witch. And how he wished he had told her. She was very much the same girl as the one he knew in school. An unpolished, but precious gem. He didn't even tell her how he saw their friends interact at the ball. Or that Potter and he had had half of a decent conversation at Blaise's beforehand. Then he pondered over that painful nagging feeling in his head. As if of something lost.

What was it? It felt like a hangover and a half arsed obliviate… Ugh, could that have scared the witch away? Or was she just busy? Maybe she had a crush on him? "Naah.."

Maybe she couldn't pretend to tolerate him anymore? Should have he apologized more? Maybe brought her a gift? Would she forgive him if he got her, say, a library? Would she even take it?

With thoughts like this Draco stared into nothingness as his ice cream melted much to his further dismay. He did love the sprinkles. Her pop away still echoed through his ears. The clang of a galleon, the pop of disapparation, and the sweet smell of a late summer and peaches that hung after her.

Eventually he heard another pop, but it was that of a serious looking house elf, who introduced herself as "Sara, Mr. Malfoy." Before she took him to cottage La Rouge.

Hermione had spent the afternoon in much a similar manner. Her head was rushing as she took off the glamour charms. For one, she needed an easier way to change back and forth if she was going to keep this further. And then there was the issue with her stupidity…

"Brightest witch of her age, my ass!" she'd exclaimed at Nox. "How could I forget! What next, I tell that idiot that we danced and that I sent him a ring? Nuh, UH! And what was up with him? He seemed to not really recall being punched in the face by Blaise…." Hermione halted…. She remembered that at the end of that hazy, tipsy night her cousin had admitted that Malfoy heard who Hermione was…

"No…" she gasped "Was he playing me? What was going on? " She felt as if she'd gotten way ahead of herself…

Her kneazle sat in her lap and purred so loudly that she couldn't even think. Slowly the witch caught her breath and stroked Nox gratefully.

"Hermione never did let him tell her what happened at the ball, did she Nox?" She sighed "But he did ask if that was the reason why he'd not seen me there. So I'll just ask, vaguely, eh? And obliviate the hell out of him if he remembers!"

With that thought she took off the last charm and went on to dress, and maybe put on some makeup.

The further she was from her bookworm self, the safer.

When Sara apparated back to the cottage with the Malfoy heir, the wizard had nearly lost his composure at the magnificent view. The golden hour had just started and everything was showered in warm light. In the middle of the breathtaking scenery sat the young Lady Marquise, looking serene while reading a book on a tan velvet lounge in her French style red chiffon robes. He knew she was a witch, she was for all intents and purposes a princess, but he now wondered, if perhaps, there was something more divine in her blood.

Hermione lifted her eyes, with controlled poise, smiling to herself upon seeing what effect her carefully coordinated scenery had had on Malfoy. He needed to believe she was practically out of this world, so that her words would have the desired impact on the wizard.

Draco in turn gulped slightly as he watched Sara bidding her mistress a goodbye before apparating away. He saw the gentleness with which the witch had carried the exchange and he realised how few pureblood ladies would have had such respect for anyone, let alone an elf.

Yet, there she was, as pureblood as they came, and still carried more grace in her kind green eyes than he could imagine existed.

Hermione fixed her gaze on the wizard and rose from her seat, putting her read down as she approached and greeted him.

"Lord Malfoy." She nodded lifting her hand softly towards the man "I am pleased to see you made it on such a short notice." her words took him out of his trans-like state and he gave a small polite bow before taking her hand and brushing it with his lips.

"Lady Marquise" He addressed her "I meant every word in my letter. And friends don't make friends wait."

Hermione smiled genuinely.

"Everyone seems to be keen on being my friend now," she had said "And I am certain that not many mean it as genuinely as you. But please, don't let me keep you up, come on in." she pointed at the direction of an entrance door which led to a glass walled drawing room, where a table for two had been set.

"You have excellent taste in room décor." Draco had said, grasping for any polite conversation, while the witch had just given a sweet laugh in response.

"I know." She'd said "This used to be a second study, but I felt it needed some more light. The elves taught me how to compress and melt the stone of a wall into glass, without breaking it." The wizard had nodded, not truly interested in elfish spells until the witch had added, nonchalantly, while pouring herself tea "It is intriguing really, a silent, wandless spell which mixes effects such as those of Expulso and a blood boiling curse. " Draco's eyes widened.

"I had no idea, elfian magic could be this strong." he said honestly, with a quiet awed voice.

"Luckily not one from the death eaters ever considered talking to an elf." Hermione had responded "They know some pretty strong charms which can very quickly be utilized as offensive spells."

The wizard eyed the soft creature before him. She looked gentle and fragile, but past the kindness in her eyes there was something cold and hard.

"I hope the war didn't cause you too much grief." He'd said, foolishly, hoping that she'd been hidden away somewhere safe.

"You mean, aside from causing me the loss of my entire family and many friends?" she responded as the wizard gulped "I was different then. Had my reasons to fight the front lines." Then she smiled and took a more light hearted tone, intent on changing the subject. "In a past life I must have been a Gryffindor" they both chuckled, Draco not realizing how much truth there was to that statement as the witch continued "But, let us not dwell on dark times. I must admit your recent behavior has prompted my curiosity. Whatever did happen to you after we'd left the ball? The Prophet was equally as surprising as your letter."

The wizard had known these questions would arise. In honesty he was half glad Hermione hadn't gotten to them herself.

"Truthfully" he sighed "I am rather perplexed about it myself. I remember going to the balcony after you and I had danced. And when I came round I was in a hospital bed. The healers said I took a hit to the head, and that there was residual magic they couldn't place." He shuddered "I think I might just be suppressing the memory of having to be next to Pansy in that orange thing." Both of them laughed at this and Hermione made a mental note to prod Blaise a bit more about what he had done to his poor friend. Not that she wasn't exceptionally glad that her secret seemed to be safe.

"If you dislike her so much, why do you hang out with her so often?"

"She's pureblood and a Slytherin." He'd shrugged "We have a code for that kind of thing. In first year we're sort of paired off, so that no one is left behind until they are betrothed; I lost a bet and got stuck with her. And by now she's thinking that I am to make a courting invitation so she's refusing every which wizard." Draco sighed "I seriously need to find a way out. And before my 20th birthday."

"It does sound like a good thing on theory. It is too bad that some pureblood families are so inbred it hurts." The Marquise heiress had smiled "Why your 20th?"

"If I don't get married by that June 5th I'll enter my second decade and the second millennia disinherited. I am certain your family has a similar clause."

Hermione had shrugged.

"I just need to perform a spell at 21 and then obtain my soulmate as a husband within five years. Seeing as I am born on August 15th…" She had found out that she was almost a year younger than she had thought "I have another 5 to 8 years before I will have to worry about it."

The wizard looked at her impressed.

"I had heard that your family did things differently, but I hadn't imagined you have so much freedom."

"Oh, don't worry your head" she huffed "there are still outlines which prevent me from marrying anyone below a higher half blood. But," she sighed herself in turn "I suppose, knowing what a good magical core feels like I wouldn't want anything less for my own children. And I seem to have four familial trees to protect. So my freedom is merely a pretty ribbon tied on the gift of responsibility."

He nodded knowingly, before changing the subject again.

"So where do you know 'the chosen one' and his friends from?" the wizard asked.

Hermione thought about it for a second. Her next words felt like detonating a bomb.

"Erm," she struggled for a second "My squib aunt was Hermione Granger's mom." That wasn't a lie, now, was it? The boy gawked.

"She's half Zabini?"

"I suppose you could say that." The witch had answered with a searching look over Draco's face which was now, deep in thought. Was she threading too close, she'd wondered, watching him piece things together.

"That's why she's helping Blaise!" the boy had exclaimed, but Hermione only kept eyeing him carefully. "And that's how you knew who I was… she must have told you about school… and the war and…" the wizard paled "Victor Krum."

Hermione recognized the look of horror.

"Are you afraid I've told your Granger you had a crush on her in school?" she'd laughed and Draco was at a loss. "That's your secret. You must have been really concussed when writing that letter to me." He seemed to relax a bit "But for all my word matters." and at his look she knew, the Marquise heiress' word mattered to him a great deal. "She's forgiven you. I think we all have. It's not hard to spot a changed wizard once you see one." Draco smiled. Her words, he realised, did mean the world to him.

Hermione looked at the sun, which was almost lost under the horizon.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you wish." She said returning the wizard's smile "I've heard a lot about you, but I wouldn't mind hearing the real story."

"I have one question, before I give you my answer." He had said.

"Yes, I _do_ know you and Hermione met today. We got ready together." the witch gave him a devilish smile. _'The minx'_ Draco thought "Both of them!" There was no way he wouldn't accept the dinner invitation.

Now that he was looking at Lya-Marie with new eyes he could see the similarities. They did look like family. How had he not seen it before! They practically had the same face, just different colours… Does hair make that much difference?

The witch, he had no idea was actually Hermione, had risen from her chair and was looking at her guest intendedly to catch his attention and guide him to the living room where Trea was setting the table.

"So tell me," she'd said once they were seated "where did Draco Malfoy start?"

The wizard took a sip from his wine before going into a lengthy tale of childhood pets ("Yes, I did name three different snakes and an owl Dragon" he had blushed), first attempts at magic ("I was three and coloured my father's hair blue"), how he'd thought that he could be Harry Potter's friend and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. How he had worried he could be put in Ravenclaw and that his father would be displeased and how he was crushed when he got turned down so he acted out, much like when he was 5.

"I used to pull my nannies' hair until they'd give me a sweet." He'd laughed. "And father encouraged me, and payed them well enough to act as if they like me, so at 11 I still thought you made friends by bullying." The witch had laughed in turn at how much sense that actually made and then she'd slightly reddened ('Oh, god, I hope he doesn't notice!') when the wizard told her how impressed he had been with Hermione and proud that she'd punched him for being a brat ("But don't tell her! She gets crazy ideas as is!" he'd said). It was after that third year, he had admitted, that he started having a crush on the muggleborn. Mostly because it was forbidden, he had claimed, going against his father's every will was exhilarating and it complemented the witch's natural talents splendidly. Of course, when Lya enquired why he had never acted out on it, she hadn't been too surprised to hear that if Lucius had found out, he would have done everything in his power to dispose of the witch. The Marquise had gulped at the horrifying images flashing in her mind. The git had protected her. If he was doing the bullying no one else would, he had shrugged, but Hermione sensed that the actions were done with more consideration than he was letting on. Especially after the reveal that in their fifth year, he had only joined the ridiculous side of Umbridge, because she was practically torturing first and second year Slytherins.

"I couldn't stand for it." The boy said "It was the last good thing I did before the war blew up. And then, when _he_ moved in Malfoy Manor, all went to hell. My dad dragged me into it, while mother just tried to keep me alive. I think if she had had a choice, she wouldn't have married Lucius. She hated living in the Manor as it was. Too big and too cold, she always said. But when it was full with monsters and when she saw my father trying to turn me into one…"

Hermione looked away. She imagined the Marquise Manor full with death eaters and she could suddenly very well understand why at the end, Narcissa had betrayed every moral she had been raised into, and turned to the light.

The conversation of the two 'new' acquaintances went on for much longer; they had spoken about their career ideas, where they saw their futures. Draco really liked being a healer and his background in dark arts was surprisingly beneficial when it came to undoing them. Besides, he wanted to help purebloods, as many nowadays suffered from too much inbreeding and ancestral curses.

"Most of the older generations, are real pains in the rear." he'd said "Wouldn't see a healer, because the majority are half blood or muggleborn, since purebloods rarely take up trades outside the family business. Those who are too low on the golden list, have some common sense, and those on the higher end invest in education and prosperity, while those in the middle are where most the death eaters came from. Too prideful to do anything with their life, and all the more stupid for that. Perfect examples, the Parkinson's, the Crabbe's, The Goyle's. " he'd sighed "Nott's dad died too early, so he was spared from being dragged into it. The Greengrass' only had daughters so their father kept them away. And Blaise is Italian enough to go under the radar. I wished I'd get as lucky as them. May 2nd didn't come soon enough for purebloods either."

Hermione had listened attentively, realizing how sensible this young wizard really could be.

"So you never truly believed muggleborn were the scum of the earth, did you?" she asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "When I learned about the magical cores and how they worked, I realised that some wizards _are_ better than others. But in skill only. As an ignorant child I did take some pride in this fact. Then I eventually learnt that character and hard work were worth so much more." He looked at his almost cleared plate "I just hope I'm not too late in learning the true values in life."

Hermione laughed sincerely and reached for his hand. The contact startled the wizard and he looked up at the witch at the unexpected sign of intimacy.

"You are 18." She smiled. "I'm afraid you're in fact too early." She laughed again pulling her hand away and flicking her hair dramatically. "We witches don't like our men too bright, else how are we to teach you a lesson!"

Draco joined in the laughter and they moved to a more light hearted conversation. He wanted to enquire about Beauxbatons, but Hermione just shook her head making the excuse that she wishes not to go into details, so he dropped it and moved on to his next question.

"So are you headed into wand making as your family?"

The witch tried not to spit her wine in shock. Wand making!? Why was _this_ the first she was hearing of such a trade in her family tree.

"I… don't really know too much about my family's trade. Or history, or anything. It has been less than three weeks since I've come to the knowledge of my parentage." She'd admitted shyly and at that it was Draco's turn to gawk, she was handling this too well for her own good! His impression of the witch was even higher now, as if even possible. And, could someone please explain to him, how this girl had become a Lady in this short time, while many witches took years of tutoring to barely turn into tarts?

"Oh, I hadn't realised. I'm sorry." He said, not alluding to his internal monologues.

"Not at all, if anything you've just prompted my curiosity further. And I do appreciate that. Wand making would explain all the sanctuaries for magical creatures that my family supports. I was meaning to go around them either way, but now I may actually learn something more. " She smiled. "And who knows," a plan was forming in her mind "I still haven't decided on what to do with my life." They both laughed and finished their dinner moving the conversation to books and what was to be expected during the event season. When Hermione finally sent Draco to the fireplace, she was surprised at how much she had enjoyed herself that day. The wizard seemed pleasant enough when he'd open up. Kept a stimulating conversation, and had enough table manners as to not repulse the witch. For these and perhaps other reasons, she had wholeheartedly agreed that they needed to do this again, sometime. And had overall felt like a new leaf had been turned. So much so, that she almost felt a tinge of guilt for deceiving the young wizard. But when before the green flames gulped him, she had seen his stormy grey eyes, as they looked back at her with a new light. As if all the darkness that had been weighing the wizard down for years, was now slipping away.

Hermione smiled to herself that night before she fell asleep as Nox purred in her arms.

"Perhaps not all damage from the war is unmendable." She said to the kitten.

And as the prophet was printing and sending out with a large exclusive piece by Rita Skeeter, two purebloods fell asleep, feeling that they had done good.

It was the first night in three years that neither woke from a nightmare.

But their mornings were certainly about to make up for it.


	6. Seeking Sanctuary

Chapter 6

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THIS?" one Harry Potter stormed into her living room as the witch was barely opening her eyes.

Somewhere across the channel Draco Malfoy awoke to a similar tirade by his Mother.

Both Narcissa and Harry were demanding answers while agitatedly pointing at the front page of the prophet, where under several photos of Hermione and Malfoy stood a giant caption.

"GOLDEN GIRL AND DEATH EATER END SECRET LOVE AFFAIR AS FRIENDS"

The article was three pages long and it went into full detail of the romance, the infidelity, the heartbreak and the forgiveness. Following, on page 6 there was a "LIST OF ALL THE VEELA'S WHO COULD BE THE NEXT LADY MALFOY"; page 8 was reserved for speculation on how Hermione would be too embarrassed to attend any social events till the end of the season. That bit included an interview with Pansy Parkinson, who had expressed how everyone was abandoning the muggleborn witch for her lack of sensibility and low status.

Hermione and Draco had read the article sleepily and laughed at how well it all had went before much to the dismay of their interrogators they'd admitted to willingly participating on the charade.

Narcissa had rolled her eyes and left her son with a "Humph…"

While Harry had more of a difficult time getting his head around the whole thing.

"I _know_ he's changed Mione" he protested "I was with him and Blaise before the ball. But it was _you_ who, not two weeks ago, was ready to hex the man to oblivion."

"And then I came to my senses, Harry! Besides," she picked up the prophet. "this, gives 'Hermione' a perfect excuse to 'hide away' while I sort the whole being Lady Marquise thing."

"But what if he had recognized you!?"

"I was being smart…ish." He gave her a suspicious, questioning look

"What do you mean..?"

"I-told-him-Hermione-and-Lya-are-cousins" she blurted, hiding her face with the paper and walking away from the shocked wizard who threw his hands in the air.

"YOU DID WHAT? Mione!"

"Relax, will you!" She sighed. "Lya-Marie, told him that Jane was her aunt. I didn't lie. He filled in the rest."

Harry slouched on the kitchen island where they were sitting and buried his face in his hands mumbling something uncoherent.

"I didn't hear you."

"I said you'd be the death of me." The boy repeated lifting his head "I'm going grey because of you, I swear." He dropped it down again.

"The grey wizard in the black home." Hermione said teasingly as she ruffled her friend's still-very-much-black hair. Harry sighed and they both shared a chuckle at how ridiculous it all was.

"What did Luna say?" Hermione had asked when she handed the wizard a cup of tea.

"She told me to say hi… and to apologize for waking you because I am being silly." Hermione laughed, the perceptive Ravenclaw seemed to be always in the loop somehow.

"I am still awaiting Blaise's 'concerned' owl." she said "This way I'll have an excuse to invite him over and trap him into studying for History of Magic." Harry shuddered; Hermione was too good at her evil plans when it came to tricking people to study.

"I pity the man. I'll take him out for a drink sometime, to apologize for releasing the kraken that my best friend is, upon him." Hermione swatted the boy on the head with the newspaper and they finished their chat quietly as she proceeded to tell him that her family may have been known for wand making and that she was going to look into it. He had found the idea quite interesting, but was uncertain how she would manage the social season.

"I've a plan… maybe" She'd told him sending him off with some flowers from the garden for Luna.

Not long after, Blaise's patronus, a majestic silver peacock, came in with the message of:

"What in Merlin's… name.. Mia?"

And the witch sent her patronus back with "Come over in a few hours and I'll tell you."

Then she wrote two letters, one addressed to Mr. Bings and the other to Charlie Weasley.

Lux glared at the witch and demanded a second treat before even considering moving her wing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went on to shower and prepare her studying notes. She had a vague suspicion that Blaise would have most of the story from other sources and wouldn't need too much catching up on things.

As usual, she had been right, because for the second time that morning Draco's door burst open, this time to the likes of Blaise Zabini.

"Tell me none of it is true!" he pointed his wand at a chuckling Draco.

"Well, mate, I do have to say that the veela was pushing it." Blaise's wand glowed blue. but his friend held the tip of it with two fingers before standing up and looking the angry boy square in the face. "But it was all staged, and it was mostly Hermione's idea." Zabini relaxed a bit "Really, mate, your cousin is fine. Both of them actually"

Blaise had been nodding his head approvingly until Draco's words sank.

"What do you mean both?"

"Lya told me Hermione's mom was your squib aunt."

"She did?"

"Oh, yes, but I have to say, Blaise I am offended."

"Offended?"

"I've known you since practically the crib; do you think I would hold a squib aunt against you?"

"Oh, that." Blaise shuffled "I thought you were talking about the ball."

"What of the ball?" Draco asked distractedly and the dark skinned wizard realised his friend must not remember the punch since he didn't recall Hermione and Lya being the same person.

"Err… I left early…" Malfoy waved his hand dismissing the fact as irrelevant, but then Blaise exploded again "You met both Hermione AND Lya?"

"Oh, yes." Draco said shamelessly "And had a wonderful day."

"How? Why? When? Why? Malfoy!" Blaise wasn't giving up and in that moment Hermione's silver otter slid into the room.

"Come by in a few hours and I'll tell you."

Blaise glared as Draco smirked.

"That settles it then. Lunch?"

Zabini let out a heavy sigh and followed his friend, hoping that the little witch knew what she was doing.

And she did.

She closed the main fireplace link and transferred her floo through for the study, which had been turned into a sort of maze of books and tasks.

A History of magic escape room.

He would not get a way out until he answered all questions correctly. No magic and nothing distracting, plus the enticing prospect of 'information' about his cousin's plans, once he was out of the study.

When the wizard finally flooed in the cottage, he was confused until Lux dropped a red envelope in his hands. Then he was scared.

The howler opened and the taunting voice of Hermione came.

"BLAISE WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAMES-ARE ZABINI! I have been informed that your needed grade has fallen from 'Acceptable' to 'Dreadfull'. And this is simply not passable for the family of the brightest witch of her age! So in this room you will find all the answers you need in order to obtain a NEWT. These answers are also your _only_ way out. " The boy's eyes were wide open in shock.

What was she playing at?

The letter burst into flames, Lux had been popped away by a house elf, and Blaise was left alone and clueless.

He plopped on a chair in the potion's corner and looked at the vials there absentmindedly.

"Boring. Boring. Useless. Illegal. Very Illegal. Illegal and Boring. Boring and Useless. " the boy spoke as he picked each one. And then he stared with excitement and thanked all gods as he picked a tiny Felix Felicis vial. It came with a note.

"I wouldn't leave you hopeless! You have enough for three hours, all the books in the room are useful. I offer answers, food and REAL wine as a reward."

"Might as well." Blaise had shrugged, downing the potion, before getting on his feet and heading to the bookshelves.

In the meantime, Hermione set an alert ward, to inform her when he would be done, and apparated to the Marquise library.

"Hello, Miss." Una greeted popping shortly after. "Una is glad to see you here."

"So am I." said Hermione truthfully. "I need your help. I want to know more about my family. Were they really wand makers? Did they have any other trades? I feel so at a loss with my new role."

The elf just smiled taking Hermione's hand and leading her further into the private vault. There, in a clearing of bookshelves stood a pensive.

"The Marquise family are scholars miss. They've made wands, true. But they are better known for making magic. They were what an unspeakable is in the Department of Mysteries back in England. Only, here the trade is private and better funded. Your parents were of our latest developers. The Marquise inventions are the reason why the family's allegiance was so greatly desired by Voldemort. And Grindelwald before him. And Merlin. And the Hogwarts founders. Inventions such as the room of requirement, the mirror of erised, the first patent of the floo system, horcruxes, wizarding portraits and photography, and so many more are the Marquise family's creation. " Hermione stared as the elf pulled her to the pensive. "This as well."

"Aha!" Hermione had exclaimed. "Now I know you are making this up! I KNOW that the first pensive was found on the grounds of Hogwarts and it was a natural occurrence!"

"Very Well miss." Una giggled. "But this is not a pensive"

Hermione stared.

"It is a book immersion pool." The elf explained.

"No…" the witch couldn't believe it. "Those are just a theory."

"Oh, well, it is just a prototype, it can give headaches, and sometimes it smells like cabbage… but it works wonders."

"So if I just picked any book" Hermione reached for the nearest shelf. "And I put this in the liquid. And I put my face in it, I will see the book…"

"Animated as if it was in the writer's head." The elf nodded.

Hermione just stared again.

"Would you prefer to start with the "Marquise by Marquise, Morals of Magic" or "The Heir's Guide to Their Inheritance" first?"

"Err… In that order is fine." The witch had said. Her mind still blown completely. "I may not have this much time today. Assuming that they read in real time. Blaise should need me in some hours. Do you imagine I could return?"

"It is your library miss. I am here only to help" the elf, reminded her.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, thank you."

"But miss," Una Added "All this is secret for a reason. Una has been instructed to give answers and help but I cannot tell you what to do. But if I was to give you an answer, which would help, it would be to, please keep this to yourself until you know the truth. Some of the knowledge in this room is so powerful it could bring things which were thought lost forever."

Hermione gulped, if they had deemed horcruxes safe enough to be relatively public knowledge, she didn't want to imagine what else could be here. And what could happen if it fell in the wrong hands.

"Thank you, Una, I will certainly keep this in mind." The elf smiled.

"I'll bring the books then, and leave you to it miss."

Hermione's world twirled as the book emersion pool did its magic and she gulped more history than she thought a family could have. And it had been just the beginning. 

When she finally returned home still dazed by the reasons behind the installment of the manor quartz columns and how they could, in theory, create a pocket universe with a separate timeline, the witch had barely noticed Blaise sprawled on her couch.

"Well done, cuz!" she greeted cheerful when he had gotten her attention with a tired growl.

"I didn't do anything, Mia! If it takes a Felix Felicis for me to pass my NEWTs, then I am as good as failed!"

"A Felix what?" Hermione played confused looking up and batting her lashes "You mean the honey and corn syrup mixture I keep in a tiny vial? That's just for aesthetic purposes, and to sweeten your suffering. But you my friend did it all on your own."

Blaise just gawked at her.

"But, but… I … "

"You just have to do this every Monday until the date of your exam and you will be out of Hogwarts by February."

"Every Monday?"

"I know you have them off." She smirked "Now, about you hitting Draco so hard you cast half an obliviate charm…"

"Did I really?"

"Seems so."

"Sweet!"

"I just hope it's permanent and doesn't fall apart. Even though his pointy face could stand some smoothing around"

The wizard chuckled at her joke before enquiring for the rest of his reward

"And not even going to ask if I accepted the courting invitation" Hermione sighed dramatically levitating a sandwich to her cousin who's eyes turned the size of the olive on top.

"Just kidding, Blaise. Eat." the witch laughed, picking up a sandwich for herself.

The two had spent a lovely evening chatting, and catching up on the events of the weekend.

Blaise boasted that he himself had two hot dates on Sunday, and Hermione kindly made a gaging noise expressing condolences for the witches' wasted time.

The boy tried to leviosa a pillow in her face but she countered his charm and exploded the pillow in the middle of the living room.

They spent half an hour cleaning. But feathers would still be found occasionally for years onwards, so Hermione kicked the wizard out before he wreaked any more havoc in her cottage.

She sat down in her glass room and picked up some letters that Sara had left.

The two she was hoping for were not there. But there were dosens and dosens of event invitations.

"Hermione, you lucky witch!" The Marquise sighed. "I wish I could just play heartbroken and get out of all this. Not that I don't have a plan of my own. Until then, however, it is a waiting game."

When the first expected letter arrived it was that of Mr. Bings

"Miss Marquise,

The answer to your primary question is indeed affirmative. If your persona was to suffer a severe injury you would be excused from social events, being obligated only to send a formal apology to each invite, and host an event upon your return.

Of course, we wish no harm to come to you.

As for your second enquiry, unfortunately, you cannot withdraw from formal society within the season of your first debutant year. Following, you will be able to make all your attendance decisions.

Given the circumstances, however, I believe you could easily make your last public event on May 2nd and later to only attend this occasion, the white yule, and say, the weddings of close friends.

This would seem like a select personal style and would not offend anyone.

If you will have any further questions feel free to reach me.

Regards,

Charles Bings"

Hermione sighed before apparating to the library. She couldn't wait for the second letter, as the first one had gone just as she'd hoped.

If she was to attend three luncheons, five dinners, and a gala, each week, she was going to go insane, and lose precious time spent in research.

Luckily due to the short notice, her formal invitations only started from the 15th of October

So she still had 10 days to devise her freedom plans

That same evening, however, it wasn't an owl which came but a wizard.

"What was the meaning of this, Hermione?" Charlie waved her letter. "What sort of question you're asking?"

The witch flustered.

"I didn't think you'd react this sharply." She defended "I merely wanted to know if you had knowledge of a contained injury a dragon could cause, which would keep me away from society for 10 weeks, but will not prevent me from apparating."

"This is a worryingly specific question."

"I am in a worryingly specific situation." She sighed sitting back down as she had risen at the startle from the man "I need to learn more about my family, about our heritage and magic, and everything. I can't waste my time on lunches with witches who are competing over whose son I'd marry, dinners on wizards, who call me 'little lady' and don't listen to a single word of mine, and weekends, dancing till my feet ache, because every single pureblood prat believes I owe them a dance."

Charlie sighed and sat next to her.

"I would want out at well." He said. "But 'Mi, I can't let a dragon hurt you."

"Are you really sure?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really, really sure." The witch looked disheartened "But we can keep you hidden away in the Dragon reserve, and your attorney can sell whatever story they want to the press." Hermione beamed "As long as you promise me no one actually gets hurt. Dragons included!"

The witch threw herself on the man's neck and repeated a million 'thank you's' before they went over their cover story and details.

"So," Hermione spoke to Sara as she was packing. "I am going on a little trip to the Dragon reserve, to try and convince Charlie to come work for our Dragon's Den. While there, I will suffer an 'unspeakable incident' and I will have to remain there until December 20th. I will return alive and well and we will hold a gala in the Manor on December 21st, I am thinking a Saturnalia theme. Also, while I am away, make sure Blaise comes every Monday. And help Ginny and Luna with the preparation for any event they should choose to attend in my name. And, please ask Dos and Trea if they could bring some food to the library around the tenth hour of my stay there. I tend to forget to eat when I study." She took a heavy breath.

"Anything else miss?" Sara eyed her Lady.

"Just, thank you." She smiled before closing her bag. "I need to finish these letters and I will be off."

Sara returned the smile, although still slightly concerned; she had thrown a fit at the mention of the "unspeakable incident" the first time Hermione had brought it up. And even after all the promises and vows that no real harm would come to the heiress, the protective elf dreaded the very idea.

Still, Hermione was looking forward to it.

She had finished a letter to her attorney, with an attached sample of her apologies to be sent to the paper and one other to be sent to pureblood families.

She had written to Harry and Luna, detailing her plans and ensuring them that she just needed "time to come to terms with being pureblood".

There was another letter to Blaise. "…and make sure you show up on time EVERY MONDAY! I _will_ know."

To Ginny "…when you get there do everything I wouldn't do!"

To Viktor "…maybe I'll find some time to finally visit."

And to Malfoy "Your dance will have to wait till yule. Try not to be too sad about it. Hermione says 'hi' as well.

Lya."

And then she double checked her list before apparating to the reserve.

Charlie met the witch at the apparition point.

"Hello Lady Marquise, everything is settled for your 'two day to ten week' visit." He winked, before giving the witch a bear hug. "Just follow me."

Hermione had worried a bit at first, when she learnt that the only place they could really put her was in Charlie's bungalow. One bedroom, one living room, seemed like an awful cozy space to share.

But then she remembered that magic had much more spectacular means of privacy than a muggle could imagine, so she just helled with it not raising the point.

The bungalow was surprisingly spacious. And still cozy, due to its large fireplace and entirely wooden construction.

"Home sweet home" Charlie welcomed "Bedroom is on the left, kitchen in the middle, bathroom on the right… and this is everything else." he said pointing to three doors.

"I often have late shifts and don't even make it to the bedroom, so I propose whoever comes first takes the bed and the other enjoys the sofa."

"That sounds reasonable." The witch smiled.

"I will let you get settled then," he ruffled her hair "Aaand, there is a horntail on the loose" he added excitedly as he was exiting

"Have fun!"

"Will do! Oh, and Mi, I don't snore, don't worry."

"Even if you did I have 11 different silencing spells at hand" the witch teased.

"Good luck," the man chuckled as he was walking away "There is a magic damper on the 50ty yards around the bungalow. Dragons smell magic. And it makes them grouchy."

Hermione's eye's widened as the man disappeared behind some threes.

"No…magic..."

Those ten weeks were going to be interesting.

At least she had the library to look forward to. There was so much that she had learned in the few days between her first visit and retreating to the Dragon reserve that she was shocked how anyone could have considered her knowledgeable before. She felt so much wiser, yet just a cub. She wasn't even halfway through the first book. Time in immersion was slower than real life. Mainly because she kept rewinding episodes.

"If I don't see it at least three times it's hard to believe!" she had told Nox, having taken up the habit of talking to the kneazle "You wouldn't believe it either! Apparently magic isn't even magic! It's just science!" The witch had seen her family carry out unimaginable experiments. While muggles were developing technology, the Marquise family was synthesizing magic. They had potions which could make a copper-cored magical child cast a silent patronus. Hermione was glad Voldemort had never made his way to those. Or to the synthetic unicorn blood. Or to the 'family only' extended cut of the horcrux spell. Or to any other piece of magic that was kept in those library vaults.

On the second day, and four chapters into the book, the witch had found out that most familial properties had a light infusion of veritaserum in the air which built up in the inhabitants' system overtime, rendering them unable to lie or keep the truth. Hermione who had noticed the effects of the infusion, especially mixed with alcohol, had wondered why her family would impose such weakness, but the revelation of the reason behind had shocked her.

"The mind's biggest poison is deception. People lie to themselves every day, thus causing decline in their own capabilities and progress. People lie to others, thus causing hurt and risking letting those unworthy of their affections in. People let lies fill them up and never find out the truth. And only in truth one can find freedom, one can find power, two can find love." The book had claimed.

The more the witch had thought about it, the more sense it had made. If anything, being truthful was making her more clever and sharpening her wit. And if she ever needed to interrogate anyone she would just invite them over for tea. Life was about to get all the more interesting when she returned home for her gala on the 21st. Most purebloods had too many secrets to be told. Hermione was certainly looking forward to it.

But before that she was looking forward to the 70 days of almost uninterrupted study time.

Her and Charlie had devised a wondrous plan! Given that the Dragon reserve was a sanctuary no paparazzi would be allowed to enter while Hermione would have complete freedom to come and go as she pleased. However, to sell the story of being severely injured she would need to have visiting hours for well-wishers. Maybe one or two days a week. And she would spend the evening before those in the library, so as to be naturally tired and pale looking. She could, of course, use the glamours to go out and visit even the neighboring Bulgaria, and Viktor Krum, as her muggleborn self.

So everything seemed to be settled for 10 weeks of smooth and pleasant existence.

As she unpacked, by hand, like a muggle, the witch was making a mental note of all the things she would need to take extra care of, considering she had no magic around the bungalow. She shuddered at the thought of doing dishes and drying her hair with a towel. Then she imagined Ron, having grown in a magical household, trying to do anything without his wand, and she was beyond grateful for Jane and George and her own upbringing.

She had had a happy childhood. She had been loved and cared for. She had been read every fairytale her heart had desired, and, although her parents had never openly told her about magic or what they knew of it, Hermione remembered all the instances in which they had encouraged her to believe.

Not in Santa Claus or the tooth fairy, but in secret gardens and magical forests, in spells and dragons, and beyond all – in herself.

The girl missed the only parents she had known dearly, but she was glad they were safe and happy.

She also wished her real parents had seen her grow up, had been there, but she knew that she was doing everything in her power to make them proud.

Learning and loving, but mostly, just living as normal of a life as she could have.

Just a young woman coming into her own.

Moving on from all the pain and hardships she had been through.

The Marquise heiress often imagined what her life would one day be.

A 'proper' pureblood, with a pureblood husband and a pureblood brood of her own.

She had to admit the idea was worming up on her, but not just yet. She wanted to travel and to study, to make a career of her own, to become a real witch of the 21st century, before she settled down. So in the last years of the 20th, Hermione was determined to be nothing but young, and foolish. She would take all the chances she had, and not feel guilty for showing some selfishness every now and again. If the war had taught her anything it was that when you think too much about others, you end up crucio-ed on the ground. And even if she would take a curse any day for what she believed in, there was a point of self-preservation and considering one's own welfare which she had missed in school and during the war. And she would make up for it.

She had suffered so much that nothing seemed to truly faze her anymore. Even nightmares were just a 'thing' to deal with.

But it was about time that she was honest with herself. And in words of truth, she wanted those she loved safe and happy, it was time she tried to remember that this feeling went both ways.

Being just a teen, just barely out of your education, having no parent to nag you to suit up, having lost your first love, having lost so much more, in a war that somebody just dropped on your hands… It was easy to spiral into darkness. It was too easy to forget that the sun will always rise again. And that sometimes there was no harm in simple pleasures. A laugh with friends, the comfort of a familiar, the calm of a favorite book, the tingle of a drink on your tongue, an evening spent under the stars, or dancing away (with a partner of your own choice!).

There was a certain magic in all those things, the magic of awkward silences followed by a chuckle; the magic of a starry night and deep conversations, the magic of candle light or a rainy afternoon and a steaming mug of tea. There was nature, and music, and art, and so much more to live for, that as Hermione put away the last of her things, she thought, the only sin would be to not really live for it.

And as she settled for her first evening in the bungalow, stealing the bed because Charlie was still out chasing a horntail, her thoughts kept reaching for the future she was determined to enjoy.

And then, as she drifted to sleep, those same thoughts trailed to imagining what life with the second oldest Weasley son would be.

And then she blushed furiously.

And she blushed more.

And wondered if he really had gotten that moving dragon tattoo…


	7. When on the Balkans

**This is probably the first chapter that needs a slight disclaimer.**

 **Adult themes, obviously, bit of a lemon-y chapter there; but also the pairings.**

 **This** _ **is**_ **a Dramione, but until we get to that, Hermione is not going to stay a nun, and if you don't like seeing her in other pairs – I'm sorry! (But not really, because the plot just asked for it to happen, wasn't even planned…O_O)**

 **Also, a big thank you for the reviews! I am just writing my way, chapter at a time, so it is reassuring to know I am not messing up the story, completely, yet…**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"…Hermione! Mi! Wake up, wake up. It's just a bad dream…" the words came in as the witch pulled away from her nightmare with a heavy gasp followed by slight panting.

No magic, as it turned out, also meant two things – one, her 'sound sleep' charm had been doing more good than she had given it credit for, and two, she really needed to get Charlie ear plugs.

The man had rushed to the bedroom upon hearing her shriek in her sleep, having done so every time she was asleep when he was around. Hermione was grateful for it, truly, but she also felt guilty and embarrassed, the latter feeling further fueled by having woken up in the wizard's bare chested embrace not one time since she'd arrived. Not that she minded, no. But she certainly was starting to get ideas. Such that she was determined to keep away.

After the first week in the sanctuary, and the first visit by 'well-wishers', Hermione had decided that matching her schedule to Charlie's, so that she's away when he sleeps and vice versa – made perfect sense.

She was getting so much done in the library, often popping to the manor and the potion lab for research as well, that it almost upset her how secretive she had to be about all of it. The Marquise heiress had to be really careful because not only French, but English, and Romanian tabloids were trying to get the scoop on her injuries, reason for residing at the sanctuary, and relations with the charming Weasley.

She had arrived on the 10th of October and when on the 17th she was said to receive 'personal guests' Hermione hadn't missed the tiny spectacled beetle on Blaise's collar. Much to her cousin's disappointment the witch had kicked him out quickly saying only that she was tired and would write when feeling better. The Marquise had also asked him to pick up insecticide when he would be returning the following week.

Harry had been busy working on an important potion project, having received a gift of several potion scrolls from an anonymous benefactor, so only Luna and Ginny had come with the dark skinned wizard, both of them bringing few pieces of information from the outside world, which Hermione was starting to forget existed. But it still very much was there, moving on and falling back into place. Teddy had started walking, and Harry had gotten him a kiddy broom. The two had recreated a godfather-godson photo which Harry had had of him and Sirius and Luna was proudly showing off 'her boys' to Hermione. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed more than happy that she wasn't the one dealing with this, as her excitement about the upcoming quidditch season could hardly be contained. "That's cute and all," she'd said. "You know I love Teddy. But you won't see me getting off the field to be a mom any time soon!" Hermione understood how the redhead felt. Kids were lovely… but there was time. And so many more books to read!

The three witches had continued their chatter for a bit longer, Luna and Ginny saying how they were planning to attend only the Greengrass' Halloween event, and Fleur's Family's Luncheon. And Hermione tried not to seem too glad that she could skip even those two events.

Once her friends left, the Lady Marquise turned to the pile of small gifts and letters she had received since coming here; she felt guilty for all the undeserved attention, and made a note to write out a public statement that she was grateful, but just wanted time and privacy to recover.

"Something cheesy, like 'having your thoughts and understanding with me is all the support I could need' would probably satisfy them" Hermione worded aloud. She couldn't begin to fathom why she needed to be so popular, when she just wanted to be an ordinary teenaged witch.

Hermione's mind went to an image of her playing Sabrina, with Nox as Salem. She giggled at the thought as she picked out a letter, written in familiar handwriting.

The witch had read, and re-read the letter, and read it again, and considered every word of it, before she finally responded.

She couldn't believe she was considering this. So soon after the war, after everything. But she had lost too much time to allow herself to now waste any more.

Hermione wasn't certain how she felt about the wizard who had sent her the invitation. But she was certainly willing to find out.

The following few days in the library the witch had spent perfecting a bound glamour charm, which a great great great uncle had theorized. He had been inspired by a muggle tale of clothing hidden in a walnut that would magically be put on, but had taken the idea further, adding the hair, the makeup and the face as well. His daughter had later, in turn, advanced the charm as to allow the glamoured appearance to be used more than once AND to be tied to something else rather than a _walnut_.

Hermione had picked a little silver pin which when she wore gave her, her muggleborn looks, and when she took off, would smoothly return her to her real self. She had added a strengthening charm, so it wouldn't be accidentally pulled away, and transition times, so she could choose if she wanted to turn back with a snap or gradually over a selected time.

So far this little trinket was her personal favorite out of all the new spells and charms she had learnt. The more Hermione had delved into her family's history the more she had realised it used to deal much more with theory than application, on top of venturing into deep dark spells which she had no desire so explore.

There had been Marquise potion masters, charm and transfiguration masters, masters of magical arts, but their young heiress was most intrigued by the wand masters.

Unlike the other familial trades, this had been the oldest and most well-known, because it was Alebris Marquise who had made the first dragon heartstring wand, which she appreciated further as her own wand bore such a core. When she had first gotten it from Olivander's she remembered running to the Grangers with a grin and saying in a mock menacing voice "I have a heart of a dragon! In wand in my hand." George had always been a fan of Stephen King and Hermione had inherited her love of the horror genre from him. To know that _that_ same wand was a small tie between both worlds and both fathers she loved so much, was a truly comforting thought.

And as Hermione was learning more and more about it, making wands comprised pretty much every single magical skill she had learned in and out of Hogwarts. And a small kindle in her soul was sparkling up with a newfound passion.

She read up on the various cores that had been used throughout history. From troll whiskers, through kelpie hair, to horned serpent horn. Hermione had also learnt that the reason why young witches and wizards didn't have wands was that before the age of eleven a magical core was too unstable. The young child could easily snap into and out of control and could even grow an obscurus. And you wouldn't want and obscurus with a wand.

Hermione had read/seen so many stories of bad things happening to children who'd gotten to an adult's wand that she was becoming more and more determined to finding a better solution for nurturing young magic.

She was looking for a solution to ridding off her nightmares as well. But unfortunately magical psychology was just as underdeveloped as muggle. There was no real answer to how or when she would be better, there was just a " _Unfortunately, those in possession of a strong magical core also possess the ability of experiencing beyond vivid dreams, especially when reliving real or near real memories._ "

It was getting annoying, studying more and more and more, and learning you know less and less and nothing.

She could certainly use that evening out; so putting her pin on, on the 21st of October, she apparated from the sanctuary. Trying to forget that she was Lady Marquise, heiress to more magical knowledge than fathomable, and smiling as Hermione, the muggleborn witch, who seemed to always get things right.

When she reached the location, which was said to hold a small magical pub, she looked around confused. She knew of speakeasies, most magical places were such by default, but wandering into a dark alley was a questionable choice of action for a young girl even when wanded.

Few steps into the alley Hermione found herself in front of an old wooden door, and when she tapped it a small sliver of it opened to reveal the suspicious eyes of an old wizard looking at her questioningly.

The witch handed him a small key which was sent to her with the letter and the man, whose eyes seemed to relax, shut the sliver and opened the door stepping to the side to welcome the girl into the warm building. It was small and mostly wooden, lit only by candles, there was a band playing in the corner and half of the tables seemed to be flying, or better yet barely hanging in the air. The place was filled with unintelligible chatter and Hermione looked around searching for the man who had invited her here, and who happened to be her date.

Many eyes had turned to her as she had walked in, and his hand on her shoulder hadn't come soon enough as she breathed out a small sigh of relief before smiling at him.

"I know that adrenalin on a first date is a good thing, but this certainly feels a bit out of my comfort zone." she had chuckled in greeting as the wizard returned her smile.

"I promise, Myknee, The Barn is perfectly safe, and you're always in good hands with me."

Hermione could almost say she trusted him completely, Viktor had been there for her unconditionally since the day that they met, proving there was more to him than his looks and sporting career. Him and her had kept missing each other's cue's and feelings. But now maybe they were finally at the right place at the right time and with the right intentions. This being one of the reasons she had accepted his invitation to meet.

They had ordered their drinks, and the bar keeper had added an extra shot of something for Hermione.

"Butiful girl, to try, dis best Bulgarian drink. Bulgarian fruit brandy."

Hermione had thanked the man and taken the shot glass, eyeing it suspiciously when they'd gotten to their table.

"What is it?" she had asked lifting the glass to smell the liquid but not recognizing it as anything familiar.

"It's called rakiya" Victor had explained "It's the national drink. Strong stuff. Our felix felicis you could say."

"Then I better take it and you wish me luck!" she had braved "How do you say cheers?"

"Na-zdra-ve" The wizard pronounced slowly

"Nais-drive-ey?" Hermione repeated chuckling before taking the drink. She used to enjoy traveling and experiencing new cultures when she was younger. Before the war. Nowadays, it seemed as if she had to stay put around western Europe, and she didn't like that. Feeling the fiery drink down her throat and its fruity aftertaste reminded her to the taste of new adventure she was craving.

The evening had started nice enough. Victor and her caught up a bit; Hermione had asked a million questions about his country and city, not that she hadn't before, but now it seemed so much more real.

"Bulgarian wizards mostly stay away from the city." He had told her."There is a small community of us here in Sofia, and a slightly bigger one in Plovdiv. But for the most part wizards and witches still live in mountains and forests. Our magic is strongly bound to nature. The sky and the earth, the rivers and the winds which bring storms. So we like to keep close to it. Our ministry didn't have a statue of secrecy till not 50 years ago, and even now it is just a formality for the bigger cities. You would see witches helping their villages. My own grandmother was that kind of "Veshtitsa" it is a word that means know-it-all, woman good at all things. She made sure even muggles in the village got the right potions and treatments. Bulgarian magic is very old, and mostly wandless, still. Only a few of the pureblood families send their heirs north to study in Durmstrang. But we school at home from very young, and we have good traditions. We also have good seers. There was a witch, Vanga, died no two years ago, even the muggles still talk about her."

Hermione was listening attentively, grasping at every word. Magic in Bulgaria was this new and mysterious thing to her, yet it seemed so ancient and raw. The witch reminded herself that even though the triwizarding tournament let into a small spec of the magical world, she had more to learn about all its wonders.

In such a manner the two had spoken almost till sunrise and Hermione swung slightly entranced as they were exiting the Bar(n). For it used to be a real, actual barn she had learnt, where magical folk would meet and have a drink, sharing news and laughs.

"This one is the real" Viktor had said, "but there is a muggle one much like it. Just around the corner," he had pointed as they were walking to a good apparition point.

"And when are you taking me there?" the witch teased.

"Maybe for another date." The wizard said.

"And where are you taking me now." Hermione asked, putting her arms around the wizard's shoulders, as something in the air had brought her Gryffindor bravery out.

Viktor pulled the witch closer and whispered in her ear.

"Home."

Hermione had blushed furiously, as he took her arms off of him and held her hands in his, bending slightly to kiss them.

"You, my dear, need sleep, for I know that you have planned a long day of studying ahead. So I am taking you home to rest."

Hermione had let a grumble of protest, but the wizard pulled her closer, lifting up her chin with one hand, while the other still held hers softly.

"You're perfect, muggle born or pureblood." The witch looked at him, cheeks still reddened. "But now you're a lady." she rolled her eyes "And I am an old fashioned man. A first date as good as this, should only end with a… second one."

Hermione felt a sucking tug and realised that she was being apparated to just outside the Dragon reserve.

"Gladly," she sighed.

"Good." Victor said, cutting the distance between them and kissing Hermione gently, before apparating away.

She had sighed again turning on the spot feeling much like a schoolgirl again, before crossing the barrier and getting to the bungalow.

The bedroom door had been closed, so she assumed Charlie was asleep, and quietly made her bed on the couch.

What a wonderful evening she had had.

"And that was… nice." She has whispered touching her lips.

Viktor had been more than a gentleman, and his familiar warmth felt so good against her. Hermione didn't like admitting how often she really got lonely. And how good it felt to be held. And how much she tried not to feel guilty for wanting to move on.

She certainly liked Viktor; at least enough to see him again.

There was a glaring absence of butterflies or 'chemistry'… but what did she have to lose?

And you wouldn't often find a sole pureblood heir of his age, still unbetroth.

Hermione awoke to a loud crashing sound.

"Fu…" Charlie's voice had risen from the kitchen before he'd realised that his 'roommate' was still asleep in the living room.

The witch had startled and jumped on her feet, rushing to the kitchen to see what was happening.

There, Charlie stood in the middle of what looked like a graveyard of cups, plates and glasses.

He had a deep cut on his cheek and several more on his shoulder and was looking around confused searching for a way out from the sharp piles of broken porcelain. His eyes found the witch and he burst out laughing.

Hermione had forgotten to take off the pin, so her muggle hair was now a slept in bush, while, in the rush, her duvet had caught on her pajamas and now trailed after her like a weird asymmetrical cape and Nox (for you can be certain she had brought him! Where else would he be!?) was peaking curiously from underneath it.

The witch, assimilating her appearance as well, had started laughing and the pair of them stood like that in the middle of the kitchen for certainly longer than necessary.

"I'll find the broom" Hermione had said unwinding herself from the duvet "You explain what happened."

"The shelf broke…"

"On its own?"

The Weasley blushed.

"Have I told you that I furnished most of the bungalow myself?" he'd said as a look of understanding dawned on her face "shelfs are the easiest thing to do without magic, I was told…"

Both of them laughed again as the witch swept a path, releasing the barefooted man from his sharp-edged prison.

"Please tell me the rest of the furniture wasn't hand carpentered." She teased

"Not a chance!" Charlie shook his head as he watched her struggle with the sweeping. "Transfigured away and carried in."

"Good. Muggle things are hard work!" she huffed "Like sweeping, like, this broom is good for nothing!" the witch huffed.

"Don't be like that, MI!" Charlie chuckled. "It does wonders in the air."

Hermione stopped abruptly looking at the broom in her hands again, and at that second, not rushed glance it was obviously a flying broom…

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Charlie!" she flustered putting his poor broom away. "I'll just sweep this up quickly."

Before he could say anything, she had taken her wand out and waved the porcelain back in proper pieces.

Charlie had been ready for another chuckle at the obviously sleepy witch, forgetting about the magic damper, but the spell had worked.

"Hermione…"

"Yeah?" the witch said putting her wand in the band of her pajama bottoms again and yawning sleepily.

"You just cast a spell…" he said, concern in his voice.

"I _am_ a witch, Charlie."…. And then she realised, but before she could ask 'how?' a dragon cry came in somewhere, not far enough for comfort.

"The damper must have broken" The wizard said. "We need to go!"

"Go where?" Hermione was confused.

"Just… away from here." Charlie picked up Nox and handed him over to Hermione before taking his broom in hand.

"It was just a reparo, how bad could it be?" The witch asked, but her thought was cut by the dragon cry sounding closer.

"Now!" Charlie pulled her by the hand and ran out the bungalow.

"Charlie! I've not been on a broom since first year!"

"Just hold onto me and don't drop Nox, or you will get your dragon injury." The man had said mounting the broom and offering her his hand.

The witch took it climbing behind him and holding onto him with one arm as she kept Nox tight with the other.

They were off the ground and she shut her eyes clutching on as hard as she could as he accelerated.

The next cry came just behind them. And then she felt the hot rush of air. Air whose fire had just barely missed them.

"We have to get to the dragon net," Charlie said, only slight worry lining the rush in his voice. "The tamers on-call will catch her."

Another gush of hot air.

"Magic really _does_ make them grouchy." Hermione said, still not opening her eyes.

"Lara is a special lady" the wizard chuckled. "Everything makes her grouchy."

Another two cries and near misses with the fire came before Hermione felt the tinge of a ward on her skin and dared to open her eyes.

"Mike! Vlad! Your horntail is on the loose again!" Charlie had shouted and the witch saw two wizards on brooms come from the opposite direction and pass them, the blonde of which shouting in response.

"On it!"

Hermione heard the other man comment something in Romanian and his partner laughed casting a spell at the dragon.

"If you keep paying her compliments she'll keep coming for you, Vlad!"

"We'll land at the clearing over there." Charlie said as he tipped the broom down.

No sooner had the tips of her toes touched the grass had Hermione jumped off the 'damn cursed stick', rolling on the ground with a sigh as Nox just sat next to her eyeing her curiously, not at all fazed by the flying.

Charlie took another turn before he landed next to the witch.

"Are you okay?" he asked offering her a hand to rise.

"I'm better." she said taking his hand, but instead pulling him down. Not expecting the tug the wizard fell next to her, barely missing a perfect chance to crush her and the kneazle. The two laughed, laying in the grass.

"I'm sorry, about the spell." Hermione said with a breath "I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault," Charlie told her propping himself on elbows "The damper is put because it is normal for wizards to do magic, even asleep, even accidentally." he looked away with concern in his eyes as the witch noticed when she propped herself up as well "I'm just glad I was there. Wouldn't want to imagine what could have happened if you'd been alone. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am, thank you. But what of you?" she reached toward his cheek, which was still bleeding, and she noticed a tiny piece of porcelain lodged into it "Charlie!" she gasped.

He touched his cheek and winced under the pain.

"I'll be fine… just don't take out your wand. We are in the middle of the dragon enclosure" he warned.

"You'll let me take care of it though, once we're back? I've a muggle first aid kit."

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yes, yes, just let the boys come back so I know it's safe."

They both sat there for a bit, not knowing what to say really, it's not like they had spent a lot of time together since she had come, or before that. They had always been friendly, but, Hermione realised,

never had held any particular conversation.

The witch looked at the man, who was playing with Nox and something pulled low in her stomach.

"No," she told herself "Not butterflies… appreciation. Shut up!"

Charlie was a well-built young man. Unlike the other Weasley sons, he wasn't tall and lean, but had broader shoulders and defined muscles. His skin was covered in light scars from cuts and burns, but in a way that said "strong and resilient" not "foolishly brave", although Hermione noted with a smile, the man was both. She took another look, wondering how improper was it exactly to look at a wizard wearing nothing but pajama bottoms; and as he caught her staring she realised she herself had just pajama shorts and a t-shirt on…

She blushed bright and his eyes smiled at her before she looked away.

"I'm not shy, miss Granger" the man teased.

"It's Marquise." She said still looking away "And I wasn't staring, I was… just…. wondering about something"

"It is Granger I believe" he tugged at a stray curl and she realised she was still wearing the pin "And ask away?"

"The older Gryffindor girls…" Hermione had started, pulling her curl out of his hand, and furiously trying to ignore the butterflies "They said you had a moving dragon tattoo. You got it from a Hufflepuff after curfew and got yourself a month of detention."

Charlie laughed and the girl looked at him.

"Aries is shy," he said pulling at his ear lightly, "and he's not so much a tattoo, as a wizarding portrait that's linked to my skin." At the tug of the wizard's ear, as if by cue, the nose of a palm-sized dragon showed up on his hand and proceeded to slither over his chest, rubbing his tale under Charlie's chin in greeting.

"And it was _two_ months of detention. One for the tattoo and one for stealing the Hogwarts crest dragon."

Hermione looked at the little creature who was in turn eyeing her.

"Really?" she'd asked amazed.

"One of them anyway. He used to be in the corner of the 'H'." The wizard tickled the little dragon that was now settling to sleep and looked at Hermione as if about to say something else, but the voice of his colleague interrupted.

"She's calmed and contained."

"Ah, thank you Mike!" Charlie chuckled jumping to his feet offering Hermione a hand, as the two other tamers landed in front of them.

"Maybe now I can finish my morning tea."

"Pff, the English boy and his tea" the dark haired man, who Hermione now had pieced, was Vlad, said.

"Nothing wrong with a cuppa." Mike shrugged before turning to Charlie "What had Lara so grumpy?"

"The magic damper was off." He'd said and Hermione saw the two other tamers' faces harden.

"You were lucky then" Vlad nodded. "I'll send you back off and we'll hinge it on."

"I'll stop by the head's office before shift." Charlie said. "This place is starting to crumble to bits, someone's bound to get hurt if he doesn't order new equipment."

"I'll go," Mike offered "You just came off, you need sleep."

The other two wizards had nodded.

"I'm sorry." the Weasley had said turning to Hermione

"What for?"

"We're flying back." the witch paled "Vlad do you mind holding this squirt?" Charlie picked up Nox "This one might want to hold with both hands." he nudged Hermione prompting her to mount the broom.

The flight back seemed so much longer. And the witch didn't appreciate the lack of adrenalin. They were flying low and smooth so she calmed relatively quickly, but having both arms around Charlie was making her heart go into fits of beating fast

"What's wrong with you, Hermione!" she scolded herself mentally. "It's not like you've not been close to a man before… well not this close, in this way, to a man who is very much not your boyfriend. Not that this means anything! And those weren't butterflies!" the witch shut her eyes and accidentally pulled closer as she tried to shake the thoughts away.

"He _does_ have a nice body… and he _did_ save your life." The witch held tighter "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You like Viktor, remember? So, Shut. UP!"

"Mi?"

"Err…yeah?" she opened an eye. "We landed, you can let go." Charlie chuckled as Hermione blushed again and pulled away.

"Here, miss." Vlad handed her Nox, as she was off the broom and the witch smiled gratefully.

"I'll put the damper and be off, you get in, both look too tired to be up"

Charlie nodded and thanked his colleague as he turned and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back leading her up the steps of the bungalow.

"You really don't like flying, aye?" he teased.

The witch shook her head.

"I felt it, you almost cracked a rib or something."

"I'm sorry," Hermione trailed.

"Kidding, Mi, love, you look shaken up."

"Sharp start of the day, only went to bed around 6"

"Ah, I only came in at 15 to 7." he looked at her "You need rest."

"You need patching up." she pointed "I'll get my kit, you sit." The wizard listened and sat on at the side of the sofa.

"No more magic. So this will sting."

"I'm a big boy." he winked and the witch slightly reddened as she took out a pair of tweezers and carefully removed the porcelain piece, stopping the freshly oozing blood with a gauze soaked in some saline solution. The wizard winced slightly and she moved closer blowing softly on the cut to soothe the sting.

Charlie was eyeing the girl curiously, she was working tightly and methodiously, she would have made a great healer.

She had put on a small plaster on his cheek and moved to his shoulder which had several scrapes and had taken the heavy hit.

Hermione cleaned the cuts and applied anti- bruising ointment before starting to bandage it.

The wizard was still looking at her, but she was too concentrated to acknowledge his studying eyes.

Charlie's mind in turn was full of conflicting thoughts. Before him stood a barely dressed, beautiful, young witch. Even with her glamour on, she stood out, and without it, she was the only thing anyone could look at when she walked in a room. But aside from that, she was gentle and kind, and held herself so bravely even in the face of all the nightmares she had had to face and still dealt with to this day.

Under different circumstances he would have already made a move.

But he'd also known the girl since she was 12. And he'd recently found out she'd cared deeply about his lost little brother. The thoughts that were crossing his mind about her certainly had to be wrong.

But her touch on his skin felt so right. Holding her when she'd wake from a nightmare, soothing her. That had also felt right. Seeing her in the kitchen, that morning, had felt just as right. Having had her there, in just ten days had really made a difference. Coming to the bungalow to a purring kneazle and the face of a pretty witch, was not something he'd want to turn away, even if she was usually rushing off.

"You're ready." Hermione's voice came, and Charlie, sadly noted it too had felt right.

"Thank you," the man said taking her hand and looking up at the witch. There was something in the glint of her eyes and in the shape of her lips. In the blush of her cheeks, in the way her chest rose slightly as she breathed. He felt that he was going insane. He had to do something about this.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" she had shaken him out of his thoughts.

"Just tired."

"Off to bed then" she urged

"And you?" he tugged at her hand not letting go.

"I… I'm headed to the library." She said quietly pulling away. "I just need to get ready."

"Mi,"

"Yeah?" she turned back to Carlie on her way to the bathroom.

"I've a day off on the 25th, we're going down in town with some friends, want a glance of Romania?"

"Sure, should be fun" the witch smiled and disappeared behind the door, as Charlie fell backwards on the couch.

"What are you doing, mate?" he mumbled to himself, "Stepping too close for comfort."

Hermione had closed the door and leaned her back against it.

"This is NOT a date. Not a date." She told herself sternly "But you'll be here for another two months. You ought to get to know him better."

Hermione had spent the next few days mostly in the library, doing her research.

Word had somehow gotten around that she had been out with the 'Bulgarian Bonbon' and when on the 24th (her next open day as Lya-Marie) her friends had arrived full of questions about her and his intentions, the witch honestly hadn't known what to say.

"Do you like him?" Harry had asked.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" Ginny had interrupted.

"Does he know I'll kill him if he hurts you?" Blaise added.

"It's okay if you don't know yet." Luna had hushed them.

Hermione had sighed "I do like him, Harry, I just don't know if I am ready to _like_ like him. Or anyone. And we've only had one kiss, it was nice. And Blaise, I can threaten my own men, if you'd please!"

"Alright Mia, but if you come to me crying…" Blaise lifted his hands as if offended, before dropping them with a small realisation "I'd still kill him."

The friends laughed.

"If anything you know he's good in bed" Ginny mumbled.

And then Hermione remembered that her friend, cousin, Daphne Greengrass and Viktor Krum, had had their little evening of shared fun after the commemorative ball.

All blood seemed to drain from the girl's face, and somehow, just like that, she knew she didn't _like_ like Viktor. Blaise and her couldn't possibly share a taste in men.

Speaking of, the wizard snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"You know, I have no idea what you did to Malfoy but he doesn't shut up about you." He had commented "Both of you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"He's worried sick about Lya, and infuriated that I told him he's not allowed to come visit." Blaise chuckled. "And he was seething that "That Bulgarian Brute" is always underhand with one of you."

Harry surprisingly nodded in confirmation "I am blaming you for the fact that he's now becoming a good acquaintance of ours."

"Oh, Harry, admit it, you like Draco." Luna had said.

"Yeah, they all came to my game!" Ginny beamed, "And all three wizards were competing who'd shout the loudest. We obviously won, as you heard, and then Harry and Draco equally grumped cause I caught the snitch faster than either of them had ever!"

Hermione smiled at the excitement of the little redheaded witch promising that next game she would absolutely attend, while her friends gave her knowing chuckles. Their Hermione would not be caught near quidditch field if her life depended on it. No matter how much she was going to promise.

Soon they'd bid their goodbyes, and Hermione headed for an evening at the library.

Once sat behind the desk, however, her thoughts kept trailing towards Viktor.

He was a nice enough guy to hang around with, but she wasn't certain how serious he could be as a boyfriend. She decided to write to him, inviting him the night of the 25th, maybe they would just talk and clear out things.

It wasn't just because he had had a foursome with her best friend and her cousin, she was telling herself. Hermione liked to think she was open minded when it came to intimacy.

It was the fact that he had done it after admitting he had meant to kiss her that same night.

Was he really so quick to change intentions when an opportunity arose?

The witch shook her head. He _was_ a good and loyal friend. And the date and the kiss _had been_ alright.

But she _knew_ there was no spark. No ease. No _butterflies_.

The latter thought brought a whole new line of images Hermione didn't want to deal with, so she just dropped her quill, leaving the letter she was writing to Krum, abruptly, and stormed towards the immersion pool.

She needed some dry, boring, purist, scholar-ish information, to shut her silly teenaged mind.

Really, you'd think wizarding magic would have found a cure against hormonal annoyance by now.

That same evening, getting ready at the bungalow, Hermione almost teared when she had to put on the pin.

No, studying hadn't helped take her mind off things, it _was_ beyond interesting, but it hadn't helped. And she, regretfully, had to admit that she wanted to look her best tonight.

Lya was just so much prettier.

Hermione, even with her hair tamed and her face made up, looked plain, when compared to her other pureblood self.

She didn't look bad, but it wasn't the "forget anything else exists outside of this moment and you and me" kind of look she was hoping for; with a content sigh she exited the bathroom to find Charlie Weasley waiting.

The young man was wearing jeans and a shirt with rolled up sleeves and one too many unbuttoned buttons, and his dragon was peaking curiously at the witch.

"You ready, pretty lady?" he'd asked nodding to the black dress the witch wore; a design very similar to that worn by Julia Roberts in the movie.

"As ready as I will ever be… Wait, you've seen pretty woman?"

Charlie shrugged letting her lead out of the bungalow.

"Living without magic made me embrace a lot of muggle culture." He revealed to Hermione's pleasant surprise.

They walked out and headed to the apparition point as Charlie told her about the new hatchlings they had gotten that morning.

"I'll take you to see them, Mi, you'll love them."

Hermione liked the idea and she agreed excitedly, as she enquired more about the types of dragons, and their hatching patterns.

Charlie was impressed, not only at how much the witch already knew, but with her interest in the beautiful creatures he had dedicated his life to.

And the more they spoke the more they seemed to have to say to each other. By the time they reached the Romanian pub, where they were meeting Charlie's friends at, the two were so deep in conversation that they barely acknowledged anything or anyone long enough to order some drinks.

Eventually other witches and wizards had joined in their conversation. And the two had ended up separated at the two ends of the bar.

Hermione eyed a petite brunette as the latter clung all over Charlie's arm while she herself was stuck with a wizard who spoke very broken English and kept telling her that as a war heroine she was impressive…

"For a woman, you very good." He'd said. "For a muggle born you great! And you pretty. Pretty, pretty witch."

Hermione had somehow failed to see the compliment in his words and was trying to walk away, when the drunken fool (for she kindly tried to take off some of his natural stupidity.) had clasped her wrist.

On the other side of the bar, Charlie was trying to shake off the menace that kept flirting with him. His friends were always bringing one or two witches, dragon tamer groupies, intent to set him up. He really wasn't interested, never had been. His reputation of a heartbreaker was mostly just a reputation. He did prefer to keep to himself, as rarely did he find a witch to catch his attention for longer than a dragon. And now, when he had finally found one, he would have much preferred if she stayed around him.

Then a man's cry made his eyes dart away and he saw the witch of his thoughts stomp away from the likes of a brute who was now holding a broken nose.

Charlie had unclasped the hands of the groupie that was all over him and ran after his witch who just exited the pub shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Mi, love, are you alright?" he tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, just got annoyed at the idiot."

"What kind of spell was that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"My fist." the witch chuckled, a glint in her eye, and the wizard couldn't help but laugh.

"You," he took her hand pulling her a step closer "Never cease to amaze me."

"Oh?" Hermione lifted her eyes to the man and placed her other hand on his chest "And what would your little lady friend say about that?"

It was Charlie's turn to chuckle.

"I needed just as much of an escape as you did" he said in a low voice, pulling the witch flush against him. "And now there is just one other thing I need."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked, barely a breath out of her lips, as those of Charlie met hers in a deep kiss.

Somewhere in the background Viktor Krum had chosen that moment to apparate. Seeing Hermione kissing a Weasley reminded him of four years ago, and he knew he stood no chance.

He also didn't care too much.

He was a good man, but as Hermione had suspected, he wasn't a faithful one. In fact in the Bulgarian newspapers, his engagement had been announced only two days before he had escorted the Marquise heiress to the ball.

He did care about Hermione, deeply. But somewhere in his mind, he was 'too much of a man to keep for one witch'.

So the wizard just circled the couple and entered the pub, where he eventually found himself with a certain petite brunette witch on his arm.

In the meantime, Hermione's world had taken a new turn.

Charlie's hands were holding her tight, and his lips were burning against hers, there was passion, there was fire, and for a brief moment the witch felt as if there had been fireworks as well.

Any coherent thought had been rendered gone out of her mind and she had sunk deep in the moment.

Charlie in turn had lost all connection to reality. He only saw the witch in his arms, only felt her touch, only sensed the scent of her skin, and only tasted her lips.

There might have been words, there certainly were more kisses, and eventually two giddy young people stumbled into the bungalow they were sharing.

"I'm first" Hermione chuckled going through the door "I take the bed."

"Oh, Mi, it's such a cold evening" Charlie planted a kiss on her neck pulling her close again "I wouldn't want you to be cold" another kiss.

"Hmm.." the witch pretended to think for a second before kissing the wizard back and pulling him in by the collar "Maybe…" a kiss, "there could be some place.." another kiss, "for a concerned wizard." She whispered against his lips.

Charlie couldn't wait any longer, he needed to have her. Picking up her small form he made the remaining distance to the bedroom in just a few steps, where she pulled him into the bed, falling back softly and him landing on top of her.

"Are you warm enough?" he teased as his kisses trailed down her neck towards her chest.

"I might be getting a little warmer." the witch answered, "don't stop…" she let out a small moan as he had pulled down the straps of her dress, sliding it off, and his hands went on exploring every sensitive bit of her body.

She let her hands roam as well, and after a struggle with his belt buckle she had found herself on top of the wizard.

Somewhere along the lines of kissing and undressing, her pin had went off and now her hair was slowly turning lighter and her eyes brighter.

Charlie sighed as the tease of a witch on top of him was driving him insane. There were soft curves to her body and her skin was smooth and hot under his touch. There was warmth in her sex, flushed against his, that was inviting him, and he felt the growing need to have her.

And then she leaned down with small kisses at the nape of his neck and whispers of shared desire.

She wanted him, in that moment. Right then and there she was as his as he was hers.

He pinned his witch down taking the top again and they both let the evening envelop them in passion.

Hermione couldn't remember when she'd fallen asleep. Last she recalled her and Charlie lay exhausted in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings. And then she woke up, shaken by yet another nightmare, but this time, warm and safe, as the wizard held her against him, and soothed her as she drifted off again.

When she awoke for the second time, Charlie was gone, and a flash of panic rushed through her chest, but there was a note on the pillow next to her

"There is breakfast in the kitchen. Please eat something before you head to the library.

I finish my shift at nine. Meet me at the bungalow for dinner?

Charlie

PS. In case you don't remember me saying it a million times last night – you're breathtaking!

I had a wonderful evening."

Hermione blushed and blushed more as she got up to get dressed and images of the previous night had started flushing over her.

It hadn't been just a dream, It had happened.

And all the tension, all the attraction that had been piling between the two of them finally blew them over and now seemed to have consumed their everything.

When she met him at the bungalow that evening, they'd had dinner together for the first time since what seemed forever. And both seemed to care little for food, as something inside them was pulling them closer and closer.

Charlie had meant to tell her something, he had meant to ask her something, but she had somehow instead meant to just end up in his arms kissing him.

It was amazing how warm and sensual the usually shy and guarded witch could be when she chose to.

And Charlie just wanted her to be his, to enjoy these moments with her over and over again.

And they somehow did.

Day after day, week after week.

Hermione had turned her studying schedule again, this time to match Charlie's work.

Whatever time they had free, they spent together.

He took her around the reserve, and around Romania. She stole him for an evening at the Dragon's Den cottage. They were completely entranced with each other.

Yet when Harry and Luna had asked, why she was staring dreamily, Hermione could only smile and say she was happy. Then at Ginny's "she's found a hot one to get it off with." Hermione had blushed scarlet and the friends had started the speculation.

It wasn't until the end of her 9th week at the reserve when as the friends were chatting, a certain Charlie Weasley walked into the cottage, beaming "Hey, love, hey guys! You wouldn't believe the welsh green we just got in!" four sets of eyes stared between Charlie and Hermione, as the latter just rolled hers, getting up to kiss the man on the cheek.

"I see that you're excited, Charlie, but my friends, and _your_ little sister, didn't know about you and I" she chuckled.

"Oh, right!"

Everyone was shocked.

"How long?", "What?","How?" and, "Congratulations!" were heard all around the room.

Charlie picked up his witch and spun her around planting little kisses on her neck and cheeks.

"See, love, seven weeks later it's time you admit you're my girlfriend."

And as the scene unfolded, the four guests poured question after question over the couple who were sat next to each other, beaming smiles plastered on their faces.

Only Luna had stayed relatively quiet eyeing the two as some sort of concern was forming in the Ravenclaw's mind.

When their friends left, Hermione had sat back relaxing as her boyfriend was making them dinner.

"Boyfriend." She mouthed. How weird that word sounded on her lips. They had been so happy in their little world. She and her books, him and his dragons. They lived so well together. And she couldn't deny that they had chemistry.

It had been long 9 weeks, since she'd come to the reserve, and Hermione had learned a lot.

With her knew understanding of her family and history.  
With her new partner.

And with her old friends

She was not only ready to return back to real life but she was beyond excited about it.


	8. Spells of the past

Chapter 8

Cottage La Rouge was just as beautiful in the wintertime as with its late autumn blooms, and when Hermione apparated home on that December 19th, met with a snowy fairytale, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

She closed her eyes and let the crisp air soothe her skin. Images from the last few days seeped over the witch's mind, and a tear ran down her cheek.

But when she took another breath in and lifted her lashes, it was only determination which could be read in her red rimmed eyes.

The trip had lasted 10 weeks, she counted 9 and ¾ of those a success.

"That's practically 98%" the witch was consoling herself as she made the small distance to her front door from where she had apparated just to enjoy the pretty sight.

No one was expecting her till late tomorrow, so she was determined on having an evening to herself.

Her luggage (a small beaded bag with an undetectable expanding charm) was dropped on the side of the entrance, a wandless wave of her hand had summoned cocoa from the kitchen, another had kindled the fireplace, and as the witch curled up on the sofa, a third gesture summoned a blanket.

"Turns out intensive studying did teach you a thing or two." She whispered to herself holding her mug with two hands. "If only it had thought you how to not be so foolish." Another two tears rolled down and the witch closed her eyes again, succumbing to the memories of the day before.

She had been running a check list to make sure everything was ready for her return, when the thought had occurred to her, and not making much of it she had popped her head in the kitchen.

"Charlie…"

"Yeah, love?" the man had said not looking up from the veggies he had been chopping for dinner.

"Is Hermione your girlfriend or Lya-Marie?"

"Is that a trick question?" he gave her a glance "because two girlfriends smarter than me would be more than I bargained for."

"No, silly, I mean from the 21st?" Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

"Err…both?"

"You see, it's not that simple. If I take you to the ball as the Marquise heiress' intended you can't be seen snogging Hermione in the corner of a small Romanian pub."

"Oh, but I love snogging Hermione in small Romanian pubs." The wizard said with a joking pout as he put down the knife and held his witch to the sides.

"Well then, you can keep her." The Marquise teased. "I'll figure some date for the French princess."

"And how would I let anyone have their paws on my witch, no no." Charlie shook his head, still not quite as serious in the conversation as Hermione was getting.

"Charlie, I did mean my question. You can't have both."

"But you are both."

"But not back home."

"You can just drop the pin and tell everyone the truth."

"You know why I can't.."

"I… actually don't." The wizard pulled back slightly.

"I... just can't.." She looked down

"You mean you don't want to."

"I'm not ready yet. It's too complicated."

"It does seem fairly straightforward to me. No more lies."

"You can't ask me to turn my life upside down, just as I came to grips with it."

"And you can't ask me to choose between you and you. It's ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous; I just don't want to see your name dragged through the papers for being a cheater!"

"Well I don't care about the papers, Mi, I care about you!"

"If you cared about me you'd understand why you need to choose!"

"And if you cared about me you'd understand why I can't choose."

"You're just being stubborn, Charlie."

"Where is this even coming from? I was just quietly making dinner."

"Life exists outside the bungalow, you know."

"I like it here. Thought you did too!"

"I am leaving in two days!"

"You don't have to." Their voices had been rising but then Charlie dropped his. "Stay with me. Live here."

Hermione was taken aback and hadn't a word to say so the wizard continued.

"I know two months is soon… But we've known each other forever. And we have already been doing this for a while... I love you, Mi, we live well together, and you could be yourself here."

"Charlie…" Hermione pulled away from him. "I can't."

"I know you have responsibilities, but we can make it work." The witch shook her head. She outstretched her hand to him and he took it just to feel her apparating them away to the entrance hall of Marquise Manor.

"Why are we here?"

"I needed to ask you a question."

"I'm confused."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes."

"Can you live without me?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Mi, I meant in general, if I had to.. I don't want to."

"Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me those questions, Charlie. Please."

"Do you love me?"

"I do." Hermione looked down. "But I'm not in love with you. "

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Why say it now?"

"Veritaserum in the air." She looked away as tears pooled in her eyes. "I enjoyed my time with you, Charlie. But I'm not ready for a relationship. Or the truth."

He cut their short distance and held her tight.

"Mi." he whispered into her hair "I too enjoyed my time with you. But what made us so good is that it was you and I. Not 'us'; not together."

Hermione looked at him.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm glad." he kissed her forehead "Honored even, that I got the chance to be with you, to know you. Just because it's not now, or it's not forever, it doesn't mean it was any less special. Or that I care any less about you." The witch held him tighter and the pooled tears spilled.

Hermione of the present shifted back to reality and the crackling fireplace in front of her.

It would have been easier if they weren't compatible. If there had been arguments. Or hurt. Or broken trust.

It felt like giving up a sweet, on your own accord, because you understood it's going to ruin your teeth in the long run.

It felt like being so grown up you're your own parent, because the people who raised you are gone.

It didn't feel good. But it did feel right; much like the tears which were now rolling down her cheeks.

That evening they had just sat by the pool, pretending it was a warm summer night. They had had their fun, and they were admitting if not realizing that their relationship couldn't last.

Yes, when she looked up, through the glass ceiling and into the sky, Hermione still thought of love, and a little bit of Fred.

And when Charlie pinpointed the stars of his favorite constellation it brought flashes of bubblegum pink hair.

And they knew they were no longer heartbroken over what could have 'perhaps' been.

And they knew they were going to be alright.

She had her books and he had his dragons.

And they could have had each other, they could have had anyone really, but what that evening thought them was that, not everyone needed someone. Not always. Not right now.

Hermione had drifted to sleep curled into a ball with a purring Nox.

In her little cottage and in her small world.

Five days till Christmas.

The next day had come and went in a whirlwind of emotions and tasks. Her friends had swarmed her as soon as the clock turned noon.

"You are aware I wasn't really injured right?" she had grumbled against all the hugs.

"We missed you." Blaise had shrugged.

"You saw me every week!" she shook her head "Worse than the leeches…"

"We thought Charlie was going to be coming back with you?" Harry said and Hermione's cheer visibly dimmed a shade.

"Him and I split up." There was a quiet series of gasps. "Don't worry, we're good. Absolutely no bad feelings." A sigh of relief went through the room before Ginny broke up the silence.

"Good. Cause I really need a single friend. Seriously, Mi, those two are disgusting." the redhead pointed toward Harry who had an arm around Luna's waist as her head was gently resting on his shoulder. "A picture perfect love and all, congrats, but ew. And this one…" Ginny turned, half shooting daggers at Blaise "Stole my girlfriend!"

Hermione eyed the two as her cousin raised his hands in surrender.

"It's just a date to the yule Gin."

"And a courting invitation.." the witch rolled her eyes "You know she'll end up in my bed either way." she stuck out her tongue and everyone laughed.

It was a silly mock rivalry, as Harry told Hermione later; Ginny had grown almost inseparable from the two Slytherins. The only reason behind the courting invitation had been Daphne's dad's insistence on it, in order to even let his eldest daughter anywhere near a boy. Oddly enough, he had no such qualms towards Daphne's 'very close acquaintance' - Ginny, even after the papers had caught the two, being far-too-intimate with each other, on more than one occasion.

When Hermione's friends had left in the early afternoon, the witch had sat down on her desk writing and charting, plan and list after plan and list.

There were gifts that needed picking, letters which needed addressing and time charts for all festivities which she was said to attend.

Of course there was the White Yule on Christmas Eve. The biggest event for purebloods all over Europe; 50 countries were on the guest list and the event was held in a different one every year. Two different venues, one for the 'next generation' ages 17 to 25, and a second one for those 25 and up as well as married and betrothed couples. During school, Hermione had heard so much about the event and greatly regretted to admit to a tinge of jealousy that she wouldn't be able to attend. Not that any of her friends had been, but they were certainly looking forward to the opportunity. Alas, ending up in the middle of a war, just as they began to turn of age really proved to be a party killer.

The Marquise had read that the reason behind the origin of the event was far less than the 'cultural exchange' she was excited to attend. It had mostly been parents trying to ensure their heirs were mixing with appropriate company.

After the event, Hermione would spend Christmas day with the Zabinis, Boxing day lunch was to be held in Grimmauld place with all remaining members of the order and the Weasleys in attendance.

Then, back to reality for a few days, and a New Year's weekend to follow; all of which weekend Blaise was hosting in Kiritimati. "It's the last new year of the century, and we will be the first magical folk to enter it!" The boy had announced with full determination as he had handed Hermione and Co. their invitations several weeks prior.

This all sounded rather fun, even if it was followed by social event after social event and May would not come soon enough.

But before any of that, it was Hermione Lya-Marie's first official event in the Marquise Manor. And it was not a day away; and two hundred and twelve witches and wizards had RSVP'd. That was an almost unpleasant number of guests, but the witch had been assured that everyone whose event she had missed in her 70-day-absence should be invited. As well as, an additional hundred or so "unavoidable" invitations to people whose blood or political status was too high and important to ignore. The witch had had no choice but to resign on the guest list, although, she had secretly taken a certain joy in the fact that much of the British society, which she was presently avoiding, hadn't made the cut.

The theme of the event was set to be 'Midnight Blue' because out of all the outfits that the Marquise heiress had ordered (and not gotten to wear) she had fallen in love with a deep blue gown speckled with white crystals. Hermione had chosen to pair it with a small silver-band tiara, and sapphire earrings, and was now smiling to herself at the thought that she would be presentable to the pureblood standard, when she met her guests the following evening.

She wasn't going to try and convince herself that she would start to like all these pretentious events. But she might just yet be able to enjoy herself.

For the day of the event a total of 120 house elves had been hired from the ESHE; they would be dressed in specially commissioned little navy outfits and to be paid one hundred galleons, each. Hermione had also had an orchestra hired, security and healers (just in case).

There had been flowers and decorations ordered, as well as, dinner and dessert for all attending, guest or else. An open bar and the best Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes firework display were a necessary addition for the event.

The witch had really went all out, adding party favors in the form of personalized monogrammed diaries and self-inking blue Augurey quills.

She had also sadly noted that none of this had made a significant dent in her yearly allowance, coming round at less than 60 000 galleons.

"What am I to do with all this money Sara?" She had asked the elf when she had first finalized the event graph. "What did my parents do with theirs?" Her little lady in waiting had laughed at the question.

"Miss, if your parents had known how to spend all their money, there would hardly be this much left." That did make sense to Hermione's relief, just as Sara continued. "They also just invested it in what they were passionate about. Although, that ended up with too much acquisition in return to be called spending." There was an idea, the witch thought, a good one, for a better time.

And after making certain all here Christmas shopping lists were done, as she would only have two days for those, Hermione called it an early night, since it would be an early morning.

"It had been 10 hours of this!" A mildly exhausted Marquise had frustratedly sat down on a chair in the manor library.

"I don't understand, miss" a worried looking Una had placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione almost cried. "Nothing.." the elf looked confused.

"Is that not a good thing?"

"It is…" the witch resigned with a sigh "But I came here at 7 in the morning, to oversee the preparations and to make sure everything goes smoothly. I had two feet of parchment on troubleshooting pureblood gala's… and everything is going without a hitch!"

Una giggled. "Maybe it is because you prepared so much." Hermione let another sigh "If Una can give any consolation, there is still time for things to go wrong." This time the witch gave a chuckle and then, sensing someone crossing the ward line, she straightened up.

"My friends are here to get ready with me, so I must leave you.. But thanks" she smiled at little Una.

Over the 70 days she had gotten quite close to the little elves employed by the Marquise, and she in truth didn't believe she would have made it without their familial support.

Hermione met Luna, Ginny, and Daphne (who she really wanted to get to know better) at the fireplace, from which they had come through in one of the drawing rooms, and lead them to the bedroom suite that was turned into a dressing room for the event.

This time around Hermione hadn't the nerves to deal with fancy boutiques, as pampering the end result may have been, so she had just booked two witch stylists to help them with hair and make-up.

This had proven to be a better choice since this way the girls had more privacy to talk and enjoy themselves and 15 minutes to seven four beautiful young ladies stepped back into the drawing room where Blaise and Harry were waiting for them rather impatiently.

If Hermione hadn't known better she could swear Harry was wearing exactly the same robes as the last time she saw him on a formal event, but this time there had been a dark purple underlining to the rim edges of his collar, which matched Luna's chiffon gown in the same shade. Blaise on the other hand looked as different as night in black robes with a blue sheen to them and a silver tie, which Hermione realised, was set to match both Daphne's simple blue satin A-line, and Ginny's silver sheath dress.

"Aren't we just to die for!" Blaise exclaimed raising a glass of firewhiskey he had sneaked from the open bar.

"Better be to live for." Hermione teased stealing his glass and a sip from it as she could sense a bundle of nerves settle in her chest.

"It will all go well, Mione." Luna reassured.

"Oh, I know." The witch offered "I am just very ready to have all these people here and gone." She touched a hand to her lips "And I need to remember that this will be a very honest evening."

"I wouldn't want to see the papers in the morning." Harry groaned.

"I wouldn't either, dear" Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "There is only one French magazine representative, and he's a photographer. And the anti-tabloid policy is complete with an anti- animagi ward. Not one bug is going to sneak in."

Even if the friends should have been used to the media coverage by now, a little bit of privacy went a long way. And they all appreciated it.

A few more minutes passed in quiet chatter before the rest of the guests started arriving. One by one or in small groups, being rolled in over the alleyway in various carriages and Hermione couldn't deny the curiosity she observed them with.

There were pleasantries exchanged at the door, as the hostess insisted on greeting everyone individually, and not one giggle had to be stifled as purebloods let different small comments slip.

"I am only here because my mother insisted." a French boy, maybe a bit younger than Hermione, admitted quietly before reassuringly adding "But you are very pretty."

"I just hope you're not serving onion soup." an elderly gentleman had shared holding the witch's hand "Else I am certain it will be a lovely."

"I wish my daughter would look this poised." a lady had sighed "If you'd give me the contact of your tutors!"

There had been so many more, all in similar manner, that when the very last guests rolled in, Hermione was ready to have a seat.

"It's so nice you could make it, Fleur, Bill."

"Ve are so sorry to be this late 'Ermione, but I just look so large in everything!" Fleur sighed giving the younger witch a hug "Pregnanzie is no fun!"

"You look lovely, Fleur, you're barely showing!" The hostess smiled in full honesty at the witch in a soft- flowy empire waist dress in black and silver.

"I kept telling her that, but it will probably take veritaserum or torture for the witch to believe me!" Bill smiled putting an arm around his witch.

"Funny you would say that…" Came the voice of guest number two hundred and twelve. "Lovely evening, Lady Marquise." A certain dragon tamer took Hermione's hand.

"It will be, now that we can finally start." She smiled at the wizard.

Once all the guests had entered, house elves had started directing them to the large dining room and their seats, offering welcome drinks as even the giant two winged doors could only let in so many people at a time.

When everyone was seated Hermione had raised her glass and held a short speech to thank wizards and witches for attending and to encourage them to enjoy the evening.

Delicious meals had been brought it, none of which had been onion soup, and by the time the third course had rolled in, the room was filled with buzzing chatter. There had been five guest tables, four for a hundred guests and one which hosted Hermione, Luna and Harry, Blaise, Daphne, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George, as well as, the French Minister and his wife, all of which made for the people present who knew of where the Marquise heiress had come.

About a month prior, Hermione had felt the need to share her true identity with the latter two, as she had meant to apply for French citizenship, but really wanted to do it without including too many people on her reasons.

It would be the least to say that the minister was pleased to have the war heroine, 'brightest witch of her time' added to his society. But the man, as the father of two little girls, aged 8 and 10, understood why too much publicity was not what the young witch needed right now.

By the time the elves had started rolling in the desert the orchestra had picked up the step of their music, luring people into the dance hall.

"Minister," Hermione had turned to the man, "Would you and Mrs. Rousseau do me the honor of leading the first dance?"

"And dance with this witch?" the man took his wife's hand smiling "Any day."

Following their example many other couples stood up to dance. Soon Harry and Luna joined, Followed by Blaise and Daphne, Bill and Fleur, George who took Ginny for a silly chicken dance and Hermione and Charlie were left in a somewhat awkward silence. Before the man cut it.

"I feel like I should invite you..."

"Oh, please don't." Hermione said. "I mean, it's just minutes before all the pureblood offspring starts to line up and I won't get to sit for a while. Besides, you should enjoy yourself; many pretty witches would feel thoroughly abandoned because of me." The recently separated couple shared a laugh, before Charlie excused himself.

"I will come and save you at some point, do reserve a dance for me." He winked before he headed off to get a drink from the bar.

No sooner had she been left alone, four men approached the table. And Hermione rolled her eyes slightly as they all ceased about three steps from her, realizing they all had come with the same intent.

"Which one of you actually wants to dance with me, not because somebody made you?" The Marquise said getting to her feet.

"I do." A blonde boy Hermione recognized stepped up and took her hand as the rest stepped away.

"I suppose it's been a while since I've seen you." The wizard offered leading the Marquise towards the hall.

"Not since the door, Mr. Nott," Hermione noted, a quick rush of worry running over her. "I'm glad you made it tonight, despite your mother's indispose." She managed, maintaining her composure, as the two took into a slow paced dance.

"I must admit, Miss Marquise" the boy said "I was so surprised to find out we went to Hogwarts around the same time."

"So your mother told you who I am?" Hermione had raised a brow.

"Not a chance." The Nott heir shook his head "But I can piece two and two."

"Oh?"

"Well, not really, not at first… But then I saw you in this blue dress, and I remembered that I knew of only one which this beautiful, who hung around Harry Potter, and had to have been adopted, by the looks of her pureblood qualities." Hermione blushed lightly at the comment.

"You have changed a lot," the boy continued, "But this swan like grace can be recognized anywhere. Glamour or not."

"I am truly flattered, Theodore… but I hope you understand why I would wish this to remain private knowledge."

"Oh, of course" the wizard said as the dance drew to an end and he let go of Hermione offering a small bow. "But for what my word matters now, Cho, I wish we got the chance to reacquaint ourselves better."

He stepped away as another wizard readied to take Lya-Marie's hand in dance, and the witch in question bit her tongue as to not burst out laughing.

Suddenly the compliment he had made her seemed a lot less sweet; but to be mistaken for Cho Chang was so much of a hilarious tale to tell, that Hermione was even glad the poor boy had been so mistaken.

As she had assumed, however, the evening had taken a turn for the boring, with wizards insisting for a dance, one after the other, until the clock had rolled almost midnight and a slightly flustered witch sighed into the arms of a familiar Weasley.

"Man of your word I see." Hermione smiled allowing herself to be lead into a dance.

"I wasn't the first but could easily be the last." Charlie joked as he twirled the witch away from himself softly. "Besides, as far as dancing goes, Miss Marquise." He twirled her back into his arms. "I've been told I'm rather good."

"Hmm… such muggleborn words to use." Hermione, who remembered paying the compliment, teased in turn, as they swayed. "I'd say exceptionally talented." The wizard gave her a chuckle and twirled her again.

And just like that, quietly and gently the night drew to an end, as guests were largely leaving by the time of this final dance. Hermione took the rest of the time, to send some off and share a few words with her friends, and suddenly, all too soon, or rather, many hours too late, she made her way to a bed.

Everything was coming into place.

Life was good and warm and…

Hermione woke up with a scream. Cold chills ran down her spine; it had been a particularly gruesome dream. She could hear the manic laughter of Dolohov, before she silenced him, and them as ever, his curse hit her, again, and again.

The witch ran her fingers over where the scar once had been. It too had gone with the glamour, like the 'mudblood' on her arm. But it still felt as if it was still there.

It might have been the middle of December, yet, Hermione felt as if it was that hot and dreadful June two years prior.

A sigh.

Just a memory now.

The witch made her way out of bed, and as she checked that it was indeed a snowy winter and she hadn't somehow travelled back in time, Hermione got dressed.

She put her glamour pin and smiled at the mirror. Going to London for presents was bound to be somewhat enjoyable when you fit with the crowd. And she was to meet the girls for tea. So who could really bother with nightmares of war at such a peaceful time?

As a rule, Hermione had decided to pick her closest friends' presents in the following manner: "Something wizarding, they would enjoy; some muggle trinket, to amuse them(or me); a book, to grow their mind; and sweets!"

Hence why there had been such a long, long list.

She picked up a nice potion's kit with a manual book for Harry, as well as, one of those muggle crystal growing kits and some assorted sweets.

For Luna she chose an 'everlasting & self-editing' stationary set for young wizarding writers, a book on fabled creatures, a 12 coloured muggle ballpoint pen and some muggle chocolate oranges.

Teddy got a jelly dragon, some children's fairytales, a constellation nightlight and a helmet (for that damn kiddy broom!)

Blaise ended up with a History of Magic book (you still have a month and a half of studying!), a set of nice silver cufflinks in the shape of peacock feathers with gemstones in all the appropriate colors, one of those keychains which said "Best Cousin", and some sugar quills.

Ginny had gotten "Witches in Quidditch: We fly best", a monogrammed wand holster with easy access for when you're on a broom, a similar helmet to that of Teddy (I've been told what you do on that field with that broom Ginevra!) and loads and loads of gummy worms.

The rest of the Weasleys had been a bit trickier, but after some thought Hermione settled on a nice set of Curse Breaker's encyclopedias for Bill and Fleur, more chocolate oranges and, Mr. Right & Mrs. Always Right set of mugs and a little charmed music box which was supposed to help ease pregnancy symptoms and general stress. Knowing that Percy and his wife wouldn't really appreciate gimmicky gifts, she just opted for another nice set of wizarding encyclopedias; George on the other hand would want nothing but gimmicky, so he got an entire box full of muggle fireworks to experiment with and a subscription to a muggle monthly 'prank' box to ensure he'd get his bit of inspiration every so often. Charlie would receive another jelly dragon, a new 'easy build' IKEA kitchen shelf, a dining and tea set made out of wood and lined with silver and a charm against breaking and a book on "101 ways to heal burns for young dragon tamers." Hermione, of course hadn't forgotten Mr. Weasley and the man got a book on "The History of The Rubber Duckling" complete with a model from each decade, a nice set of scarf and gloves with a warming charm and gourmet pumpkin pastries.

Of course, she had picked out a present for Andromeda and Ted Tonks as well, she had commissioned one of the portrait makers who had worked with her mother, to make a painting out of several photos. It was a muggle one, true. But it held a very happy looking Tonks family, with their daughter and son-in-law, and a little Teddy.

For the Zabinis, in turn, she hadn't known what to pick but after Blaise's assistance, she'd selected two very expensive bottles of wine and a set of silver lined crystal glasses which had an anti-potion charm.

After a debate with herself, Hermione picked up some chocolate frogs and a nice pocket set of wizard's chess for Ron (To be sent at the intensive ward in St. Mungo's). And after an even longer debate she picked up two books, one on intricate healing and a muggle one titled "How to be less of an annoying prat: for dummies." on the cover of the latter, much against her typical beliefs, she scratched off 'an annoying prat' and wrote 'a Draco Malfoy'; with a smile the witch added the two to the list of gifts to be sent off. One was from Lya-Marie and the other from Hermione.

When the tired witch made her way to the Leaky cauldron to meet Ginny and Luna, she only had a few things left to cross off her list. There were the gifts for the elves, which were new sets of banquet robes with their names engraved on the sleeves as little golden detailing, for she knew the elves loved their names; there were treats for Lux and Nox; her favorite children's book, to be sent off to Australia for a little Aurelia Granger, in addition to it, there were her Dad's favorite sugarless "Teeth loving sweets" and her Mum's old apron which read "World's best okayest mom" on one side, and "Hush or I'll burn your pancakes!" on the other. Now that she was a mother again, Hermione imagined she would like to have it back.

"There isn't a cup of tea large enough to warm me up!" the witch protested at her friends' amused stares pulling from all the lists and emotions running through her head. Ginny and Luna had done their shopping a while back and were here only for moral support, and a little girl-time of pointless banter.

Diagon alley was covered in a thin blanket of snow and the festive mood was carried with the scent of cinnamon and roasted apples.

As the girls were sweetly talking the door of the pub opened to three hooded figures dusted in the freshly fallen snow.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"And then I'm being told that I forget I'm a witch!" She turned to Ginny and Luna "Poor boys, if someone could only teach them a warming spell…"

A hand was softly placed on her shoulder.

"Merlin, Mia, if there had only been a witch smart enough for the job!" Hermione lifted her head at the voice of Blaise and chuckled.

"Too bad I'm so busy helping you pass your NEWT!" she teased back as the boy held his heart in mock pain, while the other two hoods fell to reveal Harry and a certain Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes widened lightly.

"You told me you were getting acquainted, but I'd never imagine you'd actually imperioused those two to behave, Blaise!" she chuckled again and leaned closer to her cousin who was now sitting down "Don't worry we won't tell the ministry, but you have to release them." Ginny and Luna joined in the laughter and Harry just sighed as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mione," The dark haired wizard started "I'll be the first to admit. Ferret and I actually have quite a lot in common. And he is Teddy's sort-of-an-uncle."

"And, I was pleasantly surprised to discover that Potter doesn't actually stink" Draco added with a slight shrug. "Shame for all those pins I charmed, though."

"Yeah, Draco takes his beauty sleep very seriously," Blaise piped. "But it was a sleepless night of gemino after geminio… "

The witches and wizards laughed and Hermione was pleased to observe how well friends, old and new, got along.

Come to think of it, Christmas was the time of house unity in its purest form. At no other time of the year would you see Red and Green, Silver and Gold, match so well together.

There were no malicious comments, no snaps, just a pleasant afternoon of friendly banter and excited discussions of the upcoming white yule.

Having won the wizarding war, Britain had been chosen to host the event this year, and Draco, whose mother was on the planning committee, had the scoop on many of those said to attend.

"We missed it last year," he had said, "war and all, it will be the first for everyone our age."

"Well, not all" Luna said "Harry can't go, since he's half-blood; But he would be staying for Teddy's first Christmas eve anyways, and I think I might want to join them." Luna smiled at her boyfriend and he returned her look with a gentle hug.

"I'll have a family evening at the burrow, can't leave dad alone, so George and I will keep him company."

Blaise looked at Hermione as if fearing she'd back out as well, but the witch just smiled and teased.

"Oh, well, I've read about the white yule. Only purebloods. From all over Europe." She sighed "You could say hi to Lya for me Blaise. But I think my bushy hair won't make it."

Something of a mixed feeling went through Draco's face, before he shifted the topic back to the Marquise.

"How come she never hangs out with us anyway?"

"She does, Draco," Ginny teased "But she might be avoiding you."

"Oi, mate, that would be too much know-it-all in one room. You don't know what you're wishing for." Blaise shook his head slightly paling at the thought of two Hermiones.

The friends all laughed at his dramatics and much to Malfoy's disappointment they changed the topic again.

When they were finally parting ways, an hour or so later, exchanging hugs and handshakes, Hermione's arms somehow ended up wrapping around the blonde wizard, almost by default, as they had with all the rest, and she pulled away slightly embarrassed, for they really hadn't known each other as not enemies for that long; Draco gave her a smirk.

"A love affair later she finally shows some affection." He teased and everyone laughed, while Hermione made a mental note of how useful the book she picked up would be for Malfoy, indeed.

That same night Hermione, for a change, slept soundly and she woke up with a smile, to a quickly fading dream and a purring kneazle.

Her day was spent in wrapping gifts and packing, for Italy and Kiritimati, respectively, before sometime around sunset a familiar Eagle owl dropped a letter for her.

"Lya,

I hope you are looking forward to the White yule, because you owe me a dance.

I'm saving the first one, and the last – One for you, one for Marie!"

Yours sincerely,

Draco

PS. I'll be the most handsome wizard in white, you'll spot me right out!"

Hermione had laughed at the letter, and made the mental note to dance three times with the wizard.

"If he only knew…" she chuckled to herself while handing the owl a treat.

Later that day her portkey for the event had arrived alerting her that it will activate in 24 hours.

"That would be interesting…" the witch smiled as she tucked away the letter and went on to take a bath before dinner.

The morning of the 24th had started late and sleepily, Hermione could barely blink throughout the night, tossing and turning, and had only fallen asleep at sunrise.

When she woke up around noon, the witch was certainly glad about magical makeup and its potency when it came to hiding dark circles.

Sara arrived at the cottage around four, apparating the witch who had been hired to help the Marquise with her hair and makeup, and by the time there were five minutes left for the portkey, Hermione was a vision of beauty.

She knew it would be hard to make white not look bridal, so hard she had actually sent her robes back to Mode Divine, twice, and changed them from a puffy ball-gown she had started with, to Renaissance styled robes, in white velvet and silk, embroidered in fine gold detailing all over.

"You're glowing like a sun, Miss" Sara commented proudly "You will be shining like your name tonight"

Hermione beamed at the little elf and held her invitation portkey, counting down to zero, before she was pulled into a parlor leading to a great hall at the end.

Walking through the doors the witch wondered how she would ever find anyone she knew, as hundreds of witches and wizards, all dressed in various shades of white, filled the space.

Then she spotted round tables under different white flags with embroidery on them.

Names of countries, Hermione noted excitedly. She just had to go under England and she'll find them.

As soon as she got close to the English table, however, she recognized Pansy Parkinson, and quietly decided to shift to France. Leave it to them to find her.

The French table was right across the English, and Hermione being one of the first from her country, safe from a couple of older girls she didn't seem to recognize, stood quietly to the side looking at the growing crowd with bright curious eyes.

The hall was filling with more white, more magic and more whispers in languages Hermione understood, some she didn't, and some she hadn't even really heard of enough to pinpoint.

A few minutes later a figure from the crowd made their way to the table and Hermione's eyes focused on Draco.

"Lady Marquise." he bowed lightly.

"Lord Malfoy." Hermione gave a small curtsy in return before the two chuckled. "Have you perhaps seen my cousin?"

"He is presently occupied." Draco said courtly "Attempting so save a maiden in distress." Then the wizard leaned in and whispered "Pansy insists to keep Daphne around, but he's not willing to let poor Daphne suffer."

Hermione made a slight grimace of shock and added in a light voice "Oh, no, he'd better not!" the two were sharing another laugh and Malfoy was about to open his mouth to retort when a tap came over his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Said a young woman. "Did I, perhaps, hear you say you are the infamous Lord Malfoy?" She smiled a poised smile before lifting her hand "My name is Catherine Thira Gisselle von Glockenspieler."

Malfoy gave the witch a glance, taking her hand and barely brushing it with a kiss out of courtesy.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He was ready to turn back to Lya but the witch continued to speak.

"I am certain you are." the von Glockenspieler said "The first dance will be lead in a few minutes, you still have your chance to invite me." She said plainly to the shock of both Draco and Hermione. Something in the chest of the latter witch tugged, and even though she would refuse to admit it was jealousy or possessiveness, she had acted on it before she'd managed to hold her tongue.

"I would hate to disappoint you, but he has already extended that courtesy to me." The Marquise stepped in to be in line with Draco.

"Oh, I see… Well, we all make mistakes." The witch sighed half dramatically before she turned to Draco. "You could still change your mind." She said placing a hand on his face.

For a moment the eyes of the wizard lost focus and he looked as If, to the horror of Hermione, he was about to agree.

Then he shook his head slightly and removed the hand of the witch.

"I am sorry, Miss, however you introduced yourself, but as the lady already informed you, that courtesy has been given to her. And…" he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear "If I were you, I'd lean off the silent imperious; really doesn't suit your complexion." Hermione stifled a giggle, as Draco held her hand and lead her to the dancefloor where couples were lining for the first dance.

"Thank god we had a maniac of a teacher who taught us how to ward the curse off in fourth year." The man sighed as he held the witch's hand waiting for the music.

"I wouldn't have left you in her pureblooded clutches, fear not!" Hermione whispered in a teasing voice.

"Well, Miss Marquise, as they say, two things can break an imperious curse. A strong will or true love's kiss." He teased back.

"Well then, you are lucky to be this willed or you would have died in her embrace, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, Lya, lips of a goddess, tongue of a snake. As if you needed to be any more appealing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a slight blush crept up her cheeks and she looked away as the music lead them into a dance.

The two held a soft conversation while allowing themselves to be guided by the music, and Hermione hated to admit how, yet again, they got along splendidly.

If only simple moments like this could last, and she could pretend the fairytales form her childhood had become true.

Alas, the song ended and before her or Malfoy could utter a word a young wizard from Greece introduced himself swiftly and picked her hand for the next dance, not having the patience or manners to await an answer.

Draco in turn had found himself circled by witches looking to make his acquaintance or receive a dance invitation, and even if none of them had so abruptly resorted to imperio as the one Catherine von Glockenspieler, Malfoy found their appeals equally disinteresting.

Yet, he saw Pansy make her way towards him and he quickly accepted the hand of a Norwegian witch who seemed to be most eager.

She didn't dance like Lya, he noticed, she smelled of pine and not of peaches, like Lya did, and half a minute in, she was talking about her dowry.

Hermione, in turn, hadn't had much more luck with the Greek wizard, who barely uttered a word, but whose hands kept trying to drift to places she wouldn't like him to.

In much the same manner the evening continued for the Malfoy and the Marquise, sharing dances with partners who were rarely interested in anything more than their last name.

Hermione had a small break when she danced with Blaise and Draco lead Daphne. Then there had been another line of strange wizards and witches, as Zabini and Greengrass had made the smart move off the dance floor and away from the Yule.

By a stroke of luck, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, just as a new song started.

"Ah, Miss Marquise, fancy seeing you here."

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure, as never before." Hermione winked.

"Shall we make this the last dance?"

"What a fine idea." Draco pulled Lya closer as the tact of the dance grew faster and the two twirled together, steps in perfect harmony.

They were drawing nearer and nearer, and stepping faster and faster, and the room, once filled in white, grew darker, for she saw only him and he only her. And as the song wound down, and her cheeks flustered he drew his forehead to hers and leaned down.

The music stopped.

The world came back into focus, and the two pulled away.

"Quickly," Lya said pulling the wizards hand, "Before anyone tries to make me take another step!"

They rushed away to where an opposite door to the entrance led into a garden.

On the other side of it there were the lights of the second hall, the one reserved for the wizards and witches no one was trying to match-make, and Hermione sadly noticed that they seemed to have far deeper conversations in much less of a hectic manner.

"I don't think I will come back here before I am 25, or engaged." She chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." Draco said. "But I will have to admit that this is a terrible way to propose."

The witch swatted his arm. "Care to take a stroll?" She's said, ignoring his comment.

"You want to get closer and spy on what they're doing?" Draco nodded toward the crowd in the further distance.

"Yes, yes, perhaps I do." Hermione allowed. "Or maybe I like older men." She teased.

"I am older." Draco pouted. "Two months and ten days. It's an eternity I had to spend in a world without you." He held a hand to his chest. And Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"So, shall we?" The wizard offered his arm to her and she took it as they tried to make their way across the garden looking inconspicuous.

"You know…" Hermione started once they'd gotten to a clearing of hedges that held a small fountain in the middle. "If you meant what you said in your last letter, you owe me another dance." Draco looked at her curiously.

"I have a third name you see…"

"How have I not heard it?"

"It isn't for everyone."

"My, Lya, are you making a third name just to get another dance?"

"You wish."

"Then tell me."

"I'm not sure you can keep a secret."

"Try me."

"My dance first?"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, as he abruptly took Hermione's hand, seemingly to lead her into a quick three step dance, but once he held her, he relaxed and softly followed the music coming from somewhere behind them.

"I bet that name is really embarrassing" he teased in a quiet voice.

"It will certainly shock you." the witch nodded.

"Do you know what it means? Maybe I'll guess it."

"Hmm… That's a tricky one; not one source seems to agree on its meaning."

"Then a first letter?"

"Too easy."

"Last?"

"E." Draco sighed as their slow dance continued.

"I shall wait then. It better be worth it." Hermione chuckled as the two heard some noise coming from behind the nearest hedge and pulled away, just as another couple made its way into the clearing.

"Viktor!" the witch greeted shocked.

"HerMyknee! Ever so lovely. Have you met my fiancée Helena?" The latter witch had stepped forward about to make acquaintance, but a thump was heard behind Hermione. In the corner of her eye, she, having realised what Draco had heard, had turned to do damage control, but she'd seen the wizard hold his head making a grimace of pain and then falling down, before anyone could have reached to do anything.

Viktor rushed to get help as Helena, who turned out to be healer in training as well, bent down to run diagnostics on Malfoy.

Shortly after, several pops were heard, those of three healers and one Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, Merlin!" the witch called rushing to her son who was unconscious and levitated lightly.

"What happened?"

Helena shook her head "I've no idea, it's like some shock shut his whole brain, as if he took a punch or something." Hermione's eyes widened in realisation.

She turned to the healers.

"He had an accidental obliviate cast on him back in early October." She said "Wordless, and delivered with a punch instead of a wand. The unrefined spell hadn't settled into full bloom." More realizations hit her face. "He got a trigger, the spell is going into full!" She rushed with panic casting several spells over the boy while the healers we're coming to the information and in turn started casting spells.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's. Immediately." One of them said. "If the lady is right, he might be facing the loss of all memory at the very least. We need to reverse the charm." He said to his colleagues as they prepared for apparition.

"Miss," he spoke to Hermione. "Do you know who cast the spell?" the witch nodded "And do you know of the trigger?" another nod. "Could you perhaps bring them to the hospital?"

"Of course."

The healers apparated and Hermione was about to take off looking for Blaise, when the hand of Narcissa stopped her.

"Hermione." The witch's eyes widened.

"You recognize me?" she whispered in shock.

"I am not as blind as my son." The older woman smiled lightly. "Will you please save his mind. Even if it means him knowing your secret."

"I'll do my best." Hermione looked at Narcissa again as the woman's eyes implored her to help. She looked so much more like Andromeda and nothing like Belatrix, especially now that Lucius and Voldemort were gone. Hermione hadn't held any resentment towards the blonde witch. And even less towards Draco.

She was going to help.

As she apparated to Blaise's flat, for she held no doubt that he was no longer at the Yule, Draco's paling face flashed in front of her eyes, and unbeknownst to her tears had started running.

She was going to scream all her secrets to the world before she dares lose another soul she cares for because of an obliviating charm.

Oh, he'd be more than welcome to hate her for lying! Let him hate her, but let him remember…

She landed into Blaise's living room.

Tears still running down her side, and a whisper:

"Just, let him live…"


	9. Amantes Amentes

Chapter 9

Blaise rushed out of his bedroom at the sound of apparition to find a distraught looking Hermione.

"Mia…" the witch just shook her head and grabbing the wizard's hand apparated the two of them to St. Mungo's.

The tears on her cheeks had begun to dry and she took a studying look at the sight of her cousin who was wearing nothing but a dressing gown. With a wave of her hand she transfigured it into simple robes before walking off towards the intensive care ward.

"You have to tell me what's going on! Mia!" Blaise followed. "Who's hurt? And how did you do this?!" The boy picked at the edge of his robes.

Hermione stopped in front of a door behind which she could hear spells being cast; she'd recognized them as she had done her research trying to reverse the Grangers' obliviate charm, this had to be the room. Undeneath the door a blue sheen could be seen.

The witch turned to Blaise. "Tell me when the light changes colours." She said and didn't continue until the boy nodded.

"Draco's hurt." She sighed. "We ran into Viktor, he called me by name and that triggered the charm you had cast with your punch." Blaise paled.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"He could lose everything. He could even die. He could _forget_ to exist. They don't know how deep the spell is." Hermione looked away. "Obliviate can go outwards as well." She mumbled. " _We_ could forget he existed."

"Why are we here? Can we help?"

"Hopefully they won't need us. But if they _do_ we would not have much time so better be here."

"How do we know?"

"If the light turns white it means the healers' spells are failing." Hermione didn't dare to look at it, hoping with all she had that it would stay blue.

"I didn't even know wandless casting could be this strong..." Blaise ran his hands over his head. "But what am I even talking about when you do things like that?!" He pointed again at his robes.

"Wandless magic is actually stronger." The witch explained, barely a breath. "It is harder to control and you _really_ have to mean it. Have the will to wield it. But the purer your core and your intentions, and the fewer your restrictions, the more potent the magic will be." She sighed again. "I learned a lot about it in the library. First comes magic, then words, then a wand. Spoken spells are bound and a wand focuses them, whereas, much like a child's accidental spells, your intent is so strong the magic just resonates through you."

"It's like you're a giant branch of a wand" Blaise commented and Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. It _was_ just like that, but also, it was nothing like it. The wizard relaxed his shoulders feeling he'd done good at the smile; then Hermione burst into tears again ran hiding her face into his chest.

"It's all my fault Blaise! I should have just told him!" She cried softly. "If something happens to him I'll never forgive myself!"

"Hey, hey, Mia, you did the best you could." The wizard tried to console her. "Look, the light is still blue, he will be just fine. Just fine." Hermione took her eyes to the door with a sigh of relief. Blaise had to be right.

And the light turned white.

The witch's eyes widened in fear as a healer ran out to call them and the two rushed into the room.

"Which is the caster?" A head healer asked.

"I am." Blaise stepped forth.

"You need to go back to the moment of casting and think of what information you tried to take away." The older wizard told the boy. "Then lay your hand where it connected and cast Reliviate." Hermione held her breath as she watched her cousin do as instructed. It was a long few seconds before she saw Blaise panic and his eyes turning to her. There were blue sparks under his fingertips but with a snap they turned white again and the head healer rushed to cast more time sustention spells.

"Why didn't it work?" The boy rushed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," A side healer pulled him away. "the spell had been dormant too long. There are fresher casts."

"Not much else we could do." Head healer shook his head. "If we wake him up he'll lose everything too rapidly to reverse."

"What if you tap into the last spell cast on him before the obliviate blooms and freeze it there?" Hermione asked in a small calculating voice.

"There _is_ a slight possibility of that working. But we don't know what the last spell was. And we'd need the memory itself, the trigger, to bring it. It's not that simple."

"Imperio." Hermione said daring someone to object. "Silent, wandless. I didn't cast it but I could. And he's trying to forget me. So I'll stop it. It _is_ that simple."

"But that's an unforgivable…" One of the younger healers started.

"That's his only chance." Hermione cut stepping closer to where Draco was levitated. She placed her hand on his face, much like that Catherine von whatever-her-face, had done. "You can wake him." The witch said.

"Are you certain, Miss?" The head healer enquired; the look of a man who knew when not to argue. A small nod in answer.

Three healers started taking down the suspension charms and seconds later Malfoy's eyelids fluttered and began to open.

Hermione held his gaze and willed him to follow her lead.

" _Imperio_ " Her mind pinned his.

Without the suspension spells, just as Hermione had suspected, the charm started expanding both inwards and outwards. The witch felt the spell trying to prod her mind and to take away thoughts and memories, but before she could get distracted by it, she peered into Draco's eyes.

" _You need to look at me, you need to stay here._ " Her thoughts flew into his mind

" _Don't forget, don't forget"._

In his mind she felt as if she was in a big house and doors and windows kept shutting closed and disappearing. She was running frantically through his thoughts but couldn't find him anywhere, and time was running out.

" _Draco!"_ She called in his head. _"You bloody git, just show up!"_

There was no answer. Her mind swam through all the books on Reliviate she had read.

"Guide the mind; from implosion to impact and reliviate." She whispered under her breath and to the horror of all healers, and Blaise, she broke her eye contact, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead onto Draco's.

" _You owe me a dance, Lord Malfoy."_ She'd stopped rushing through his mind and let him find her.

A dim silhouette showed up.

" _Who are you?"_ It asked.

" _My dance first."_ The witch insisted, and the shadow stormed towards her; but it eased at her touch, much like the wizard had, and instead of running off it brought the music from the Yule in the background.

Images spun and drew backwards.

A dance, the one before the events in the garden; then another, the first for that evening; their greetings; his letter; the Leaky cauldron two days prior; all the letters between them while she was away; the evening at Cottage La Rouge; The lunch at Florian and Fortescue's; her letters; his letters; the commemorative ball.

Hermione halted and the spinning images stood with her as she viewed Draco's mind succumbing to the spell of Blaise's punch.

" _How do I stop this, how do I stop this!?"_ She ran to the boy; he had been abandoned on the balcony as everyone had rushed towards Parkinson's shriek. "Don't make me punch you again, Malfoy! I've nowhere near Blaise's intent anymore! We're not in our third year."

The silhouette stilled.

" _Two things can break an imperio."_ He said _._

" _This is not an imperio anymore!"_ She whimpered.

" _Brightest witch, think."_ The silhouette fluttered away as Draco's eyelids dropped shut, both on that balcony in his mind, where Hermione held him, and in the hospital, under the worried eyes of several healers and his best friend. She was running out of time;

" _Imperio is a spell, just a spell, like any other. Fought over with strong will or…"_ The witch came to a realisation, her eyes snapped open and she pulled away.

"This better work, you git!" She whispered under her breath and to the shock of the room, _kissed_ the Malfoy heir.

Not a peck, no. There was intent. There had to be _will_. She was casting a spell. And as their lips locked, the mist of magic in the room turned from white into a light golden shimmer and waded back into the wizard's chest. A breath had been taken in.

Hermione pulled away again and a tear ran down her cheek.

She had done her best, she could feel her magical core trembling with exhaustion, but would it be enough?

Draco's eyelids fluttered again, and he opened his eyes to the thumping pain in his head.

There was a girl, he noted. Not a girl, but an angel, or a veela. White and gold, she was a winter sunrise; a veil of magic around her... Had it been _her_ kiss that woke him?

It had, his mind had concluded, and the wizard's eyes shut once more, content, just to rest.

His witch from the yule. Something he couldn't forget.

He had been in so much pain and she saved him.

He was so lost but she found him and lead him back.

His witch, Draco smiled in his sleep, and her three beautiful names.

…..

Hermione awoke in a bed she didn't recognize. Her head was throbbing as she was trying to pinpoint how she'd got there.

There was a memory of rushing to the hospital to help Draco;

She rubbed her face groggily and recalled her spells and wandering in his mind.

It had been her that saved him, hadn't it? Good.

The witch hardly would have believed it, had she not done it herself.

Unforgivable, and kiss, and all.

No wonder Harry and Malfoy got along so well, she thought, both of them believed in the power of love as a magical shield, even in the face of an unforgivables; love to mend what had been broken, turn any curse, even one unspoken.

Well, it had ended up saving them both. Even if, Hermione insistedly pressed, it had to have been the _act_ of a kiss releasing _hormones_ and _chemicals_ to support a _spell;_ not any _actual_ concept of _love_.

"No, of course it's not that…" The witch rolled her eyes getting out of the warm bed.

Whatever it had been, she resigned, he was getting better when they'd left, and that was most important. Maybe he'd lose a couple of hours at worse. That was a small price to pay for the outcome.

Hermione smiled remembering how in her exhaustion the healers had tried to levitate her to post-intensive care, as well.

They wanted to keep her in for the night, but she'd refused. Blaise had implored, but she'd insisted on a real bed.

As the witch noted her surrounding's she'd gotten it.

Last she could recall she was dozing off as her cousin walked with her to the apparition point.

The Marquise headed to a window, trying to figure where the boy had apparated her to.

When she looked out she saw the peaks of a snowy mountain range. A forest. A frozen lake somewhere below. With a vague recognition Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

Those were the Alps.

A knock on the door snapped her attention away from the view.

"Mia, I know you're awake, may I come in." Blaise's voice came through the wooden frame.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm…" She looked at herself noticing she was still wearing her yule outfit. "…decent."

"Ah, then," The boy said walking in. "suppose, you won't be needing this?" He raised a finger holding her dangling beaded bag on it.

"You're precious!" Hermione's eyes glowed as she took it from him.

"Well," Blaise played coy. "I know.." The witch shot him a look with a chuckle. "Now," The boy continued. "Hurry will ya! It's Christmas morning! I've presents to open; you have an uncle to meet!"

"I'll be quick I promise! I didn't mean to make anyone wait… Haven't slept too long have I?" Hermione flustered digging through her bag.

"Oh, about that…" Blaise started as he nonchalantly exited the room smiling at the witch's growing expression of sheer horror at the thought that she might have overslept. "They're not here yet. And it's just a quarter past sunrise."

"Blaise!" The witch exclaimed. "You're horrible! I was about to genuinely panic."

"I know!" He laughed. "Should have seen your face!"

All he heard in response was a "Humph!" and a small stinging jinx directed at him as he shut the door.

Once alone in the bedroom again, Hermione took a second look around.

It wasn't that small and had a nice wooden finish. There was the large canopy bed she'd slept in, a fireplace with a couple of armchairs, a closet, a desk by the other window, and in the corner – an en suite bathroom.

The girl readied herself putting her dress robes away and exchanging them for a simple red and beige plaid skirt and a soft green sweater. Walking into the bathroom she felt surprisingly rested; she couldn't have had more than six hours of sleep. But perhaps by being so tired she hadn't woken up from nightmares, and because of that, the eyes staring back at her from the mirror, had been bright and happy. She could see a slight rim of red, but only because she knew how much she had cried.

There was a tug in her chest, not that she'd admit to it, but there had been something last night. Something, which went beyond dancing, beyond fright; something that she couldn't put into words but had, somehow, put into a spell and planted with a kiss.

"Miiiiiaaaa…" Came the grumbling voice of her cousin calling from the hall. "I am booooreeeed." After three seconds of silence he added. "I also made breakfast! There is pancakes!"

Hermione smiled as she exited the bathroom and followed her overly-excited cousin.

"If someone had told me, just three months ago, that the biggest case of resting-bitch-face in Hogwarts, would be this ever smiling drama queen…" The witch sighed. "I would have probably believed it… but that's not the point… you're such a kid!"

"I'm just making up for you missing seventeen years of this!" Blaise gave a small pretend pout as he swung his arm around her shoulders. "You would have been used to it if we'd grown up together."

"You've yet to grow, kiddo." Hermione teased back, rubbing the knuckles of her hand over his head. "How tall are you anyway? Just a head and a half over me? Pff! Tis nothing!"

They kept bickering all the way down the hall and stairs. Joking or not, an onlooker wouldn't have been able to tell they hadn't actually grown up together. The only reason their childish banter had come to an end was that Hermione had frozen in her footsteps upon seeing the first floor of the little cottage.

"Neat isn't it." Blaise peeked over her shoulder.

They had walked into a large open living room which was decorated so festively that it made the

Great Hall at Hogwarts seem tame. There was a Christmas tree which towered at, at least, eight feet tall, shading an equally impressive pile of presents in bright wrappings. The tree itself was garnished in glass decorations which were illuminated from inside. There were your typical balls and bells, but there were also little glass-made magical creatures, colourful wands and witches' hats and little brooms. Speaking of which, the garland that went all along the edge of the ceiling was made out of evergreen brooms with big pretty red bows tied to them. In a corner the fireplace was looming softly and its flames contrasted nicely with the winter fairytale which peeped through the windows. Hermione saw the big dining table, already set for Christmas lunch, just waiting for delicious meals to be brought out, and for a happy family to sit around, just like in a holiday hallmark movie.

"Neat doesn't begin to cover it." Hermione whispered.

"I know. But I prefer to hear it." Blaise shrugged with a smile. "The brooms were my idea." The witch chuckled, not really surprised at that.

"It really is amazing, but…" She took a heavy forlorn look.

"Mia, what is it?" A genuine flash of worry went through her cousin's face.

"I was promised pancakes!" The wizard sighed dropping his shoulders as Hermione perked up and walked towards the kitchen which was tucked away to the right and carried the lovely warm smell of food.

"And this is how it's done." She teased the boy.

The two of them took their seats at a round breakfast table and Blaise levitated each a cup of the cocoa bean tea which he had brewing in a kettle.

After that last comment the witch was lost to the appeal of all the delicious foods in front of her, and he himself, having worked up an appetite, dug in quietly.

"I popped back to my flat last night." Blaise started after a few minutes in silent and content pancake and jam piling. Hermione lifted her eyes to show she was listening even if she was halfway through a bite at a tangerine piece. "You stole me away in a rush, understandably, of course. But Daphne didn't know what was happening."

"I hope she wasn't too upset." The witch said honestly.

"I wouldn't know." The boy shrugged. "There was just a note. She'd gone to pick up Ginny from the Burrow." He chuckled taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I woke up to this owl" He handed it to Hermione.

"Told you she'd end up in my bet.  
Merry Christmas!

With kisses from Daph,

G x"

Hermione laughed at the note.

"The two of you… honestly!"

"What?" Her cousin asked sheepishly.

"I don't know how Daphne puts up with either of you."

"Oh, she puts up nicely..."

"Blaise! I'm eating!" The witch threw her next tangerine piece at him.

"Alright, alright… I'll change the subject."

"Thank you." Hermione continued to peel another fruit before his next question took her unprepared.

"So you and Draco are naming the first kid after me, right?"

"What?"

"Oh, Blaise if it's a boy, and Blaise if it's a girl, and if you have twins the second could have my middle name…"

"Zabini!" The witch exclaimed outraged.

"No, no, that's my last name. Honestly," He wasn't paying any attention to her seething at him.

"Malfoy and I will _not_ be having any children!"

"But you kissed him." Blaise pouted "There was literally magic in the air. It's meant to be!"

"I cast a spell! Of course there was magic. Can you even hear yourself… Besides, he'll probably hate me now that he knows I lied to him." She picked at her plate not meeting Blaise's peering eyes

"You saved his life."

"He doesn't know that; and it was my fault his life was in danger to begin with."

"He'll be told that. And it was me who punched him."

"Well I punched him first. Back in third year. Beat that!"

"Well he's been in love with you ever since then. You beat that!" The wizard almost bit his tongue trying to bite the words back. "Shouldn't have said that…"

"You sound like Hagrid." Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile "Besides, he did tell me about his little crush. It had been just to defy Lucius. Given the chance Draco would probably be off with some fruffy little pureblooded witch."

"For one, you're insane if you believed his claim of having moved on; Secondly, you are a fruffy little pureblooded witch."

"He doesn't love me. He barely likes me, Blaise!"

"Okay, fine, sure, I'll accept this, for the sake of the argument." He waved his hand. "But how do _you_ feel about him?"

"I..I don't know. I've not thought about it." Hermione's eyes dropped at her plate again.

"Aham… you know, that sounds like 'We're naming our first child Blaise' to me."

"You're incorrigible." She sighed in defeat. "When are we opening presents anyway?"

The boy's eyes lit. The latter question certainly took him away from topic.

"Now!" He said practically jumping to his feet and running out of the kitchen. Hermione followed calmly, clearing the table as she did.

"Come on Mia, come on!" Blaise called impatiently. "Open mine first!" He said pulling her down to sit next to him at the nape of the tree.

"Sure. Which one is it?" The boy took another look at the pile in front of them.

"I'm not sure…"

"How can you be not sure?"

"I thought it would be really cool to use pattern changing giftwrap for all my presents…"

"So I'll have to wait for it to change?" Blaise shook his head.

"I didn't read the packaging right. It only changes once, when it gets under the tree. And it was delivered by elves with the rest so… "

"You have no idea." Hermione chuckled.

"Not the slightest."

"Well, then we just dig and see how it goes."

The two almost-grown-up children sat there under the tree laughing and tearing at ribbons and papers, wrapped in carefree joy.

By the time the rest of the cottage guests had arrived, shortly before noon, they'd stumbled upon the almost idyllic image of Hermione aiming 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' at Blaise's open mouth, having betting him to read a page of his new History of Magic book for every good flavored one she got in. The boy was currently victoriously chewing through a cabbage flavoured bean when the two of them spotted the three adults smiling from the entrance of the room.

"Mamma! Babbo! Zia Bradamante!" Blaise got up to greet his family and Hermione stood behind him slightly anxious, taking her first proper look at the Zabinis.

"Mia," Her cousin brought her forward. "Meet Bernard and Cara Zabini and Lady Bradamante Di Benedetto"

"Un piacere incontrarti, zio, zia, signora Di Benedetto." Hermione greeted shyly.

"Il piacere è interamente nostro!" Bernard stepped forward and hugged the young witch. "We're so glad to finally welcome you back into the family" The two witches behind the man gave warm smiles, assuring that they too felt this way.

As the family was preparing to sit around the table, Hermione was happy to note how normal they seemed. Not that she was expecting a pretentious pureblood family, not behind closed doors anyway.

But at how the adults all did mundane tasks, such as warming up meals and uncorking bottles of wine or laying magical Christmas crackers, the young witch found herself smiling.

They carried quiet conversations while enjoying a typical roast. The children informed the adults about how their schooling and studying was going. About the events of the previous evening (of which the Zabinis only knew that a worried Narcissa had stormed out to St. Mungo's). About preparations for New Year's and how they were generally doing.

Cara, Blaise's mom, complained that the boy hardly ever wrote home, but she noted how grateful they were that Hermione had helped take his dreadful grades up.

It was a bit awkward at first, that couldn't be denied; the ease which Hermione and Blaise had was mainly prompted by knowing of each other for so long, of growing up through the same dark times. Where the Zabinis had presumed their niece lost with her family.

Aurelia had, much like Jessabelle, been disowned back when Vicii had been alive. Hermione and Blaise's grandmother had died during her last daughter's birth, whereas Vicii had killed their grandfather, his own son, upon realizing that he had fathered a squib child. Bernard, albeit the oldest, didn't remember much of his parents. Hermione had felt a bit uneasy about enquiring about familial matters, but the adults had waved her off.

"You are family. You need to know why you couldn't be with us." Bernard had said. "Mia sorelle, they've always been smart. You were far better growing up away from Vicii. He passed when Blaise was but a cucciolo. By then I was convinced that Lia and Jay had suffered much the same fate and that you had perished with them. Mind my surprise when Blaise wrote that you had been found alive and well."

Hermione completely understood that not all witches and wizards were good. All families had their demons. And she would certainly not trade her childhood for one in the shadow of an abusive great grandfather. Even if she did wish she had known the truth earlier.

As questions went, Bernard was ecstatic to hear that his twin had survived and was living a happy life. That she had been a good mother and a loving wife, and that the ghosts of her past hadn't caught up with her. He in turn assured Hermione that her parents had been very much in love.

"Lia hadn't a care that she'd be disowned. When your father came to our doorstep, 21-and-a-day old, seeking to bring proof that his soul belonged to that of your mother, ah, Vicii was furious, he wouldn't have any of it! She was promised to a good Italian family, he had already denied them a daughter once, when Jay was found to be a squib. He wasn't set to break another contract. So your parents eloped. And the Marquises took her in. I only saw her once at the White Yule after she'd wed. But I knew she was happy."

Hermione could almost see her parents, the couple from Jane's memories, the couple embracing each other in the still portrait. She hadn't been much with them. A year and 61 days. That had been all. But she knew in her heart that being born out of so much love meant a great deal. They had been soul bound, the best possible match, this is why her magical core was so strong. There was pride and love in the young witch's heart, and so much of it, that in this very moment she had let go of any shadows cast over her life.

The group had spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. And Hermione had learnt so much. From how the Zabinis' little family had worked out to what magic their roots bore.

And when, falling tired at the early evening, for it had been a long day and a short sleep the previous night, she thought about her new life, and she smiled to herself.

Blaise loved his parents and they in turn cared for him more than anything. But as far as Lady Bradamante fit into the picture Hermione had been confused at first. Yet when she had quietly enquired. "Blaise, who _is_ your aunt?" The boy had laughed wholeheartedly.

"She's to my parents…" He thought about it for a second. "What Daphne is to Ginny and I."

The witch's eyes had gained a shade of confusion, but then her cousin had explained.

"My parents' marriage was an arranged one. Both being sole heirs, they hadn't had a choice. They were lucky, my dad says, because they'd grown up knowing each other. They were good friends. And, moreover, they were dutiful children. But once they had me, once Vicii was gone, they wanted to look for more. Purebloods can't really divorce, it's a tricky task, but taking a lover was a relatively common practice. So mamma had hers and babbo had his. And then…" Blaise chuckled again. "Then they found out they had the same 'wild love', as it is called. And Zia's been living with us ever since. She's half-blood to a muggle father, but she is as much part of the Zabinis in care as you and I."

Hermione was amazed at the tale. Not because she hadn't known about arranged marriages or 'wild loves', but because it was nothing short but amazing how people, even when pushed by circumstances, were capable to make the most of them.

When she was being 'smart' about it, about love, finding a partner who made perfect sense and completed you was such rarity, that hoping or waiting for one was just silly.

She couldn't imagine one man being her intellectual equal, best lover, closest friend, ally, confidant and moral compass. On top of that he would be someone who made her smile, and laugh, and fluster, all the while coming from strong magical lineage and being a genuinely good person, holding similar values and goals, being of her age, and Merlin knows what else… No, she couldn't imagine it.

So if she was being 'smart' about it, about love that is, she should be looking for partnerS. Very plural, or at least as plural as in the Zabini family.

But if she had to be _honest_ about it, love was what she knew of the Grangers, what she knew of the Marquises.

Exceptions did exist, perfect pairs did exist. And she honestly only cared about that kind of love.

Yes, Hermione Lya-Marie Marquise (formerly Granger) was a very smart witch; but if she was going to be a fool for something, that something would be love.

"Amantes amentes." She whispered, eyelids heavy with sleep. "Those in love are those insane."

"… and he's been in love with you ever since…" Blaise's words came in her dreams. "…you're insane if you believed his claim of having moved on…"

And it was the stupidest, most ridiculous, completely foolish idea which Hermione could come up with…. But if he was _in love_ , and she was _insane_ , then they had half the job done.

"…a true love's kiss…" Draco's voice echoed in those same dreams.

Was she insane to dream of being in love?

Possibly.

Was it a stupid move to consider Malfoy?

Positively.

Would she do it anyway?

Certainly.


	10. The String

Chapter 10

There was about an hour to sunrise when Hermione sat on the desk at the little alp cottage. Her sweet dreams had turned dark and cold as usual. And now, awake too early to be fair, the warm anticipation of revealing her newly discovered feelings to Draco had stepped down to the reality of having to write first.

Scratching out line after line her frustration grew and grew and snapped.

"This was a stupid idea anyway…" The witch sighed and held her head between her hands.

Much in the same position Blaise found her dozing off several hours later. More ink spilled than written into words.

"You know, Mia," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and proceeded to speak softly as she slightly startled being still sleepy. "We could just visit him at St. Mungo's tomorrow and you guys can talk. I'm sure he'll have a thing or two to say."

"What if he's angry or upset with me lying?"

"What it he's not. You have to think positive."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"That's why I came in; we've to go if we're to make it to Grimmauld place in time."

"Just give me five," The witch rushed "Did your parents say if they would like to join?" she called from the bathroom, trying to brush her hair. Blonde and sleek it wasn't much more tamable

"Maybe some other occasion," Blaise shrugged. "I think they want some alone time. They don't get much holiday with their work. And it is the high social season." Hermione shuddered at the remainder of what was she to come back to after the holidays.

"You're honestly so lucky you're still in school. I'm starting to wonder if the headmistress would let me back… " The witch rambled on. "Am I presentable?" She walked out in mustard coloured tea dress with maroon detailing with lace detailing.

"They're your friends, Mia, and mostly Gryffindors." The boy chuckled "I should be asking that question"

"Right." Hermione relaxed, "With so many events and people to meet I… forgot. This should be nice. I've not seen Teddy in forever. Bet he's grown."

"And I've not seen Daph in forever… bet I'll grow" Blaise winked and Hermione swatted him on the arm.

"Let's go, you weirdo." She walked pass him.

They bid their goodbyes with the Zabinis and Hermione promised to visit for longer over the summer. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have a family, as different as it may have been from what she was used to. Even though, she concluded, she fit quite well.

Jane and Bernard were different, true, but once she got a few more looks at the man it was easy to tell that they're related. Hermione imagined her and Blaise now looked a lot like what his father and her adoptive mother would have looked like if they were growing up together.

The Marquise had taken a lot of the Zabini features from her mother, but her eyes and hair were definitely her father's. She looked as if kissed by golden rays, hair, and skin, and even eyes. For that alone a Zabini she wasn't, they were certainly more of a warm summer shade; yet, the little seminaries they had did make it feel like a family. And that might have just been enough.

…

When she stepped out of the Floo in Grimmauld place, Hermione wondered for a moment if she had said the name of the location clearly enough.

"This can't be it, could it…" she whispered to herself as Blaise stumbled through after her and almost toppled both of them to the ground.

"Mia! Where are your manners!" The boy huffed jokingly.

"I'm sorry," The witch dusted some floo powder off of his shoulder "I just haven't been here since before the renovations were finished. Took me by surprise."

"It is much brighter isn't it?" Luna's voice came to them as she walked out of the dining room to greet the pair. "Kreecher finally allowed us to take Walburga's portrait down, he has it in his attic room, and Harry picked this lovely colour…" She rambled hugging both her friends.

"Is the rest of the place this different?"

"Oh, yes." Luna said leading them back to the dining room where the rest of the guests for lunch were gathered.

"Should be renamed to Grinnew place now." Harry joked, joining Luna to meet them. Behind him several heads perked up from their conversations greeting Hermione and Blaise. The remains of the Weasley clan were already around the table; Fleur with Bill, Audrey with Percy, Fred and Charlie deep in conversation, Daphne and Ginny giggling to the side of Arthur who was chatting merrily with Kingsley and Xenophilius.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Ginny asked once the newcomers were seated as well.

"Well, Andi and Ted will be bringing Teddy in a bit." Luna said.

"And I invited Narcissa with them." Harry added. "Draco is still at St. Mungo's knocked under sleeping drafts. It didn't seem right to leave her alone"

"It's a good thing you did." Arthur briefly interjected.

"Thought so too." Harry continued. "Nevil is staying with his muggle parents, and unfortunately McGonagall and Hagrid can't make it out of Hogwarts; Aberforth will join them there so this would be it."

"It may not be all of us." Kingsley added. "But it's good to see this place filled up for a happy occasion." Nods around the table followed.

The friends, now practically family, were smiling and talking cheerfully and by the time the Tonkses and one Narcissa Black arrived, everyone's Christmas doings had been addressed, and laughs were being shared over stories past, present, and - as two witches proudly rubbed their bumps - future.

Both Black sisters gave Hermione warm hugs of gratitude; Andromeda, having loved the painting of her small family, and Narcissa, having been told that her son was only alive because of the exceptional efforts and quick thinking of the young witch. And the table continued to buzz with soft chatter as if to prove how after any storm the sun could rise again.

Eventually, as the early afternoon rolled and the group had moved to the living room, the adults started leaving

"And don't get into too much trouble on that island." Andromeda mothered as she bid her goodbyes with Harry and Luna. "That goes for all of you." She looked at Blaise, Ginny, Daphne and Hermione who gave innocent smiles in return.

Arthur shook his head thoughtfully.

"When did they all grow up enough for us to let them wonder off to the other side of the magical world is beyond me!"

Xenofilius and Narcissa gave looks of understanding as the teens rolled their eyes almost in unison and the 'grown up' children in the back chuckled.

A few hours later, when those same "grown up" children were leaving, a similar tirade was given to the teens. Except from George and Charlie who insisted that 'a little trouble' was much needed and that so long as they came back in 'manageable pieces' all was allowed.

"I am actually really excited to go." Luna said when only the six of them were left around the fire. "I really miss the nice weather." Harry rubbed his witch's shoulders. She was as much of a summer child as they came and this was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"I've revised all of my sun blocking spells" Ginny said determinately. "No burning for me this time."

"Come on," Blaise teased. "How will I call you Red then?"

"Don't listen to him," Daphne, who was just as fair in complexion as Ginny, stepped up. "I have some of the muggle sun cream as well, we could do each other's backs." She added very much shooting daring looks at Blaise who just sighed in defeat.

Hermione was for one glad that her complexion was now less worrying under the sun, but her excitement over the new year lay a different place.

"Do you think Draco will be well enough to join us?" She asked Blaise.

"He better be! I've bet Harry five galleons that he kisses you at Midnight!"

"Harry James!" Hermione glared at her best friend outraged as he shrugged not a shred of guilt.

"What? After you told us what happened on Christmas Eve I doubt he'll wait till midnight." The boy defended and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"He bet on 'as soon as' we arrive on Kiritimati." Hermione's mouth was half open in shock. "I said as soon as he sees you… tomorrow!" The girl giggled and the rest of the group cheered as Hermione blushed scarlet.

"You guys are incorrigible!" She huffed. "I'm not even sure if I _like_ like him. Never telling you anything again!" The witches and wizards didn't seem the least bit fazed under their friend's threats but continued their shameless teasing until she broke down into a chuckle herself.

That same evening when Hermione flooed to Cottage La Rouge she thought to herself how grateful she was to have such wonderful people in her life. How amazing it was that tables had turned and she would greet a new year in a better world.

They were set to take their portkey to Kiritimati on the 30th and Blaise had promised that he'd visit St. Mungo's with her before that.

The Marquise knew well enough that Reliviate was a tasking spell to recover from, but she just hoped to see the blonde wizard up and running. Oh, she _did_ tell herself it was mostly just guilt for getting him in a hospital to start with. But there was another feeling rising deep inside her. Something she couldn't quite place just yet.

When she was finally in her own bedroom with just her familiar, the witch took two unopened presents out of her beaded bag. One was a golden box with a crimson ribbon, addressed to Lya-Marie; and the other - wrapped in parchment with golden, silver, and copper strings tied around it, addressed to Hermione.

"Which one should I open first, Nox?" The witch asked the kneazle who was vastly disinterested. Not meeting an answer she just opened the first preset.

It was a music box with two golden otters playing inside under the sounds of a piece Hermione vaguely recognized but seemed unable to place. There had also been a card.

"To remind you of a night I would never forget.

Our first dance under a waltz by Eugen Doga, aptly titled 'My Sweet and Tender Beast'

Draco"

The witch was touched by the gesture and the thought that had went into it. The soothing melody bringing back memories of that fateful October 2nd.

Hermione then opened the second present. It was a book, "The Unbreakable Vow". It came with a card as well.

"Hermione, with this I give you 'the unbreakable vow' that I shall henceforth work towards making amends for our past and building a real friendship in the future.

Draco

PS. Open page 394."

Her curiosity picked up and she quickly leafed the book to the page in question.

"The String" She read the title of the chapter. "When performed, the spell ties a string between the casters. Depending on the colour it could be told what ties they will hold between them. Gold signifies affectionate love, silver - familial care, copper is for loyal friendship, green for an ally, red for an enemy."

Hermione was intrigued. Rarely did she happen upon a spell which she didn't already know all about; so settling into her bed, the music box still playing in the background, she read on.

Apparently once cast by each party the spell would activate when the casters next touch.

" _This would be interesting.."_ Hermione thought, making a note to cast the charm before she headed to St. Mungo's the following morning.

…

Her and Blaise had just flooed to the hospital when a familiar voice met them.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Narcissa Black glared at a healer. "He can't be just gone! Last very night you told me he was yet to awake fully!"

"I understand, Lady Malfoy" The healer took another glare at the choice of name he addressed the witch with "But your son woke up early this morning, in full capacity, and signed himself out after his check up's."

"Did he not say where he was going? Because he certainly didn't make it home. And I promise you if something happens to him because of your incapacitated abilities you would rue the day you let him apparate out of this hospital!"

"I am so sorry, madam, but he didn't specify where he was going…"

"Aunt Cissa is everything alright?" Blaise asked the worried witch as he and Hermione got to her and the healer.

"Oh, Blaise, this incompetent wizard here let poor Draco just wonder off!"

"He said he had urgent business to attend to." The healer tried to defend himself.

"And what would that business be?" Hermione asked in turn.

"He said that there was a lady he needed to find... Um.. one from the White Yule he said. One who saved him." The frazzled man was trying to recall. "He said it was very _imperative_ that he finds this witch as soon as possible."

Blaise and Narcissa shared looks as Hermione seemed to barely process the information.

"He's not come to me." She said. "But if he'd gone to look for me I imagine we'd better return to cottage La Rouge?" The other two nodded and the healer sighed in relief as he realised he was being left in peace.

When the three walked towards the floo the elder witch picked up the topic slightly.

"Hermione, If I may, I have no assumptions towards what your intent is in regard of my son." She turned to the Marquise "However, I urge you to remember that he is still probably very week. If you are to turn him down… just do it gently."

Hermione placed a hand on the arm of the worried mother. "I can assure you, Narcissa, I've no intent greater than ensuring he is well." The witches shared a smile, before Blaise rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, ushering them toward the fireplace.

"This could be it…" a young witch thought as she took a handful of floo powder.

…

"I don't understand…" Blaise levitated two cups of tea to Hermione and Narcissa. "If he said he was looking for you he should have made it here by now."

"What if he'd missed us? Do you think I should head home? Maybe he would be there." The older witch wondered turning her gaze from Blaise to Hermione and back.

"It would make sense I suppose."

"I could just pop back home to check. And we'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course"

They finished their tea and Narcissa flooed home. As soon as the green flames behind her dimmed a very worried Hermione hid her face in Blaise's chest.

"What if something went wrong with the spell? What if he couldn't apparate properly, what if he's splinched somewhere?"

"Mia, Mia, breathe." The boy reassured. "We'll keep in touch, send an owl as soon as there is news. He's a big boy. Probably went on to pick an engagement ring before coming to talk to you." The witch swatted her cousin.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile rubbing off tears.

"Just look forward to the good things." Blaise hugged her with a smirk before he flooed off as well.

Hermione paced her small cottage unnerved.

It would be fine, wouldn't it? It had to be fine.

…

The following morning Narcissa awoke to an owl from her son.

" _Mother, I'm well. More than well._

 _I'm not coming home until after New Year's. Please stop worrying._

 _I've found her! The One, you know._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_ "

The witch smiled to herself. Hermione and Draco would really make a lovely couple. And just to think of the grandchildren, such magical cores, such blond hair and bright eyes; a vision. In truth, as any proud mother, she was practically planning a wedding.

Blaise awoke to much a similar letter

" _Mate,_

 _See you at the island._

 _Now that I've found my witch you can imagine I want to spend some time alone._

 _All is well_ _,_ _of course. No hard feelings for punching me. I understand you were trying to protect your cousin's secret._

 _Draco"_

Blaise had a smile ear to ear and Ginny, snitching the letter from his hands, got much the same expression.

"You're about to pay up boy!" She teased. "Bet he opened the door with a kiss."

The wizard took his letter back.

"Oi, Red, no proof - no nothing; they might be saving themselves for marriage." He protested, not willing to admit he'd lost a bet. The redheaded witch shrugged and just crawled back to bed snuggling up to a still sleeping Daphne, leaving not much space for Blaise to follow.

"I'm awake anyway." he rolled his eyes and went to make himself tea. "I need to get a bigger bed…" he mumbled to himself throwing a glance back at his king sized one, which was thoroughly occupied by his two queens.

…

Hermione awoke shaken from a nightmare.

There wasn't a letter.

No owl came later that day.

In fact no owls came for the next two days.

It wasn't until late on the 30th when Blaise sent her a word, or rather a portkey to the island.

"See you there in ten!" was all it read. And the witch sighed.

It was hard not to feel rejected. Hard not to feel all alone. In short – the last days had been hard.

She couldn't concentrate on anything, or enjoy much of her time. Why hadn't Malfoy shown up? Where was he? Why hadn't Blaise and Narcissa stormed in worried?

"Suppose I'll just ask him in a bit." The witch mumbled to herself before calling aloud "Sara?"

A pop.

"Yes, Miss?" The elf smiled as always.

"I will be off, unless you have any need for me here?" Hermione said almost hopeful for a reason to stay.

"No, no, Miss. Enjoy the last of your holiday." Sara missed the que, _purposefully_ , with a glint in her eyes. "I'll take care of Nox. He wouldn't like the humidity."

The elf had a point, although Hermione really didn't want to admit that, she fussed her kneazle a bit and took the portkey, waiting for the countdown.

"Why are you alone?" Blaise raised a brow when all of them had gathered in front of the beach house where they would be staying "Where is Draco?"

"As if I'd know where he is." Hermione snapped. "I've not heard a word."

Confusion flashed over Blaise, Ginny and Daphne, as Harry and Luna just observed with concern.

"But he wrote two days ago! Said he was with you! That's why I sent no portkey to him!" The wizard rummaged through his pockets "Look." He said picking out the letter.

Hermione read it over twice.

"Whoever Malfoy is with, whoever 'his witch' is…." She said coldly. "I can assure you it is not me."

Blaise looked at a lost. He turned in the spot twice, with a dazed look in his eye, before he spoke again.

"I better send him a portkey, so we can clear this up."

He walked off to floo the caretaker of the villa, leaving his friends silent behind.

"Blaise," Daphne called after him in a small voice giving a worried look around. "You better make the portkey for two."

…

A few hours later, when the friends had settled down on a terrace overlooking the ocean, the flash of a portkey was seen on the other side of the villa.

"Let's see then." Blaise got to his feet walking towards the entrance door with a determined look on his face. Ginny and Daphne followed closely as Harry and Luna trailed back with a Hermione who wasn't moving from her spot.

"Mione?" The dark-haired wizard picked his friend's attention. "You know this could still be just a misunderstanding, right?" The witch gave a small nod

"Yeah of course." she managed a smile. Her gut was telling her otherwise. "It's not like he could bring someone worse than Pansy; and we've dealt with that for the last seven years." She braved, getting up as well.

Her friends followed and the three rejoined the rest at the entrance door, just as it opened.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you'd forgotten me, Zabini." The familiar Malfoy drawl came the wizard's face pulling into the door frame.

Blaise was about to retort when a gasp behind him interrupted.

"You…" Hermione moved closer effectively pushing her friends behind and leveling with the witch accompanying Draco.

The Marquise had her wand at the ready, although, if looks could kill, the von Glockenspieler would already be a pile of dust.

The latter witch just gave a smirk narrowing her eyes and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"My dear, you can't really allow your friends treat me this way, can you?" She asked with a voice soaked in sweet poison.

"That _thing_ is not my friend" The blonde wizard spat. "Blaise hold back your little cousin. We'd hate for her to get into an accident so soon after coming into her heritage." A collective gasp left the room in silent shock.

"Draco…" Hermione turned to the boy. "Come to your senses, please." She implored "This witch _imperioed_ you."

"It is Malfoy to you. And I know what she did." His eyes were cold and distant "She saved my life. The life I almost lost because of your lies, _mudblood_."

Following another collective gasp Blaise stepped closer threateningly.

"Watch it Malfoy…" He raised a wand but Hermione held his hand, eyes imploring him to stand down before she turned back to the newcomers.

"I am sorry, I wasn't entirely honest about my parentage, Draco." She spoke in a leveled voice "But you will find that I did not _lie_. I was just _Slytherin_ about the truth. Now, you and your little girlfriend.."

"Intended." the Catherine interjected with a prideful cut.

"You and your _intended_ ," Hermione noted with disgust barely hidden at the lining of the word "are more than welcome to join us. I'll even overlook the comments; later she might even give us a retell of her heroic actions in St. Mungos." Everyone was staring at the Marquise heiress and the poise she held herself with. "But for now," she continued unfazed "We will let you two get settled. Dinner is in an hour and a half. Try not to get lost, or be late again. Wouldn't want someone questioning your blood status over simple lack of manners." At that the witch turned in her step and walked back to the terrace. The rest of the group staring confused between her and Draco and one by one they followed. Ginny throwing the newcomers a glare, Daphne and Luna sharing worried looks, Harry sighing as if to say _"_ _W_ _hy is everything always this complicated?"_ , while Blaise stayed behind.

"Just as I started to be hopeful about your taste in witches..." The host noted under the outrage of his friend and the bleached blonde witch on his arm. "As for you." He turned to the latter "I don't care if you come from one of the oldest families in Wizarding Europe, or if German laws are softer on the matter, any unforgivables out of you will be, in fact, _not_ forgiven." He started to walk away before throwing over his shoulder. "Oh, and Miss-whatever. As you heard, Draco here, has ridiculous policies when it comes to being kept from the truth. Toe out of line and he might just receive my pensive of Christmas Eve." The two at the door shared confused and worried looks as the wizard followed the rest of the group on the terrace.

"You can't show him a pensive, Blaise." Hermione spoke as soon as he came out to them. "I wove my spell around her imperio. If that breaks the seal might break and the Reliviate hasn't taken full potency yet. He probably doesn't remember anything post factum, until he reached the hospital. Being with her is an _honest_ choice he has made out of his free _will_." Luna nodded in concern.

"There were no sprowlers around him, he's not under a spell. Just wigrelers and nifwits, he's confused."

Blaise slouched down on a chair.

"What do we do then?"

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Nothing."

"We have to do something!" her cousin protested.

"No, Blaise, he's your friend and she's the intended he's chosen. He's also recovering from severe magical injuries. We support him and respect his decisions."

"But you hear Luna, he's nifwits or whatever, he's practically lost his mind. He's insane!"

"He could just as easily be in love."

"But you and him…."

"Are not even friends."

"You saved his life! You've been all big eyes and butterflies around each other for forever now! Aunt Cissa is probably planning your... _everything!_ "

"I cast a spell because I felt responsible. And accepted an apology – he now seems to have retracted – therefore, I can assure you, there is _nothing_ between the two of us."

"I thought you liked him, Mione." Harry interjected.

"Probably all the residual magic got to my head. He's just _ferret_ you guys" She said a bit too earnestly. "We could never be a thing." Her friends shared looks before they gave in.

"At least she's not Pansy…" Daphne offered, breaking some of the tension.

…

It was about 21h local time when the friends finally decided to head to the dining room, having passed the time in pleasant conversations.

Draco and Catherine were already seated around the table, and where he wore smart casual black robes, she was definitely overdressed in a sequenced gold evening dress. Harry and Blaise were both wearing similar black muggle jeans, even though the former had opted for a nice grey button-up, where as the latter donned all black; they were obviously on the informal side, as the friends had ageer between each other. A casual New Years. Granted, their witches had dressed up in cocktail dresses, but they were still on the more flowy side, as Ginny and Daphne had opted for silk in green and purple respectively; Luna had a soft blue flowy dress with tulle detailing on the underskirt, and Hermione had chosen for a deep red chiffon dress in a classic 50's cut.

There was tension in the room as seats were taken. Luna 'sacrificed' herself and took the one next to von Glockenspieler, while Blaise sat next to Draco. Next to him was Daphne, then Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and that closed the table circle neatly.

The Marquise could feel the glares the new witch was throwing her, but everyone seemed to pretend the situation was completely normal so Catherine eventually resigned, clinging to Draco's arm all through the meal.

Eventually conversations broke and as more and more wine got poured, Blaise breached the subject.

"So how did you two meet?" He turned to his friend and his intended. "I can't ever remember Draco mentioning you."

"Blaise…" Daphne scolded quietly.

"I mean, this must be a new acquaintance."

"Yes, actually" Draco seemed to not notice the exchange. "Cathy approached me very boldly at the yule. Our mothers had known each other during their early White Yule years so she obviously knew of my family. Seeing as hers is indeed one of the oldest in Europe." The witch smiled contently at her wizard's words

"The only reason we're not in the sacred 28th is because we are, in fact, considered aristocracy."

"Funny, this is exactly why the Marquises are not on the list either." Luna added distractedly as the Von Glockenspieler glared at her and Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"Luckily the only thing we have in common is our proficiency with wandless magic." The latter witch raised her glass trying to drown the nauseating thought that _her_ and that primed, fake-blonde-bimbo, had anything to be compared by. Catherine, however, was not content with the olive branch she was being offered and snapped pridefully.

"Of course, I have been raised in my status, where you Miss Marquise just recently came into it I hear."

"It is _Lady_ Marquise, as I am sole heiress, _Miss_ Von Glockenspieler" Hermione bit back. "And, be that as it may, I believe I rather benefited from my common upbringing."

"Well, I agree that money isn't everything, maybe even a poorer magical family could have given you some value." The pompous witch gave a condescending smile.

"Oh, you misunderstood, I had to say it clearer; my adoptive parents were muggles. I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my Hogwarts letter. _Funny_ how I've made up for that. Sheer talent and effort." Hermione smirked slightly tugging in her plate as Catherine's eyes widened and half the table stifled laughters.

"Good thing Hogwarts is so progressive then to accept..."

"Mudbloods?" Hermione offered before taking another bite. "Oh, yes. So progressive that we spent our school years winning a war against fanatic blood purists. I mean, you _did_ hear of Voldemort up north, no?"

"That's enough, _Granger_." Draco interjected "You are not allowed to use that tone at the future Lady Malfoy."

A collective gasp.

"My dear…" Catherine turned to Draco.

"I was going to make it official at midnight. But.." the wizard rose, taking her hand and pulling out a box "Catherine Thira Gisselle, ever since we met you've fit like a missing piece from life." He started as the rest of the room paled in silent shock. "You've been my guiding light, my Christmas Miracle. You brought me back to life and saved my memory. Never have I let someone wonder my mind so freely, never have I bonded with a soul so pure. You are a vision of beauty, a spring of talent, and every breath you take is grace. When I opened my eyes after that _kiss of true love_ , oh, my head was throbbing pain, but I would always recognize you. The white dress, the fair hair and the golden halo that tied us. I don't think I can wait another moment before making you mine. Will you do me the honor…" His declaration was cut by a loud _"YES!"_ before the witch threw herself on his neck; The onlookers were still frozen shocked, except Hermione.

There was a painful weight in her chest and she backed out of the room quietly, for all intents and purposes - invisible. She tried to tell herself that he was doing it out of his own free will; that he might be confused, but that he wasn't a fool; that Catherine _is_ exactly what he had been looking for. She leaned against the terrace wall and let the cool evening breeze hug her.

What had she even been thinking? Of course he didn't feel for her. And she, she didn't even like him. She couldn't have ever even hoped for more than a friend out of Malfoy!

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked back inside.

A decision had been made on her end.

The room was filled with quiet and uncertain congratulations when the witch walked to the now engaged pair.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot." She smiled more genuinely than anyone could imagine possible. "But as a new year is fast approaching I suppose it is only fair that new chances are offered. If we had realised that you two were so serious about each other, and that it was _true love's kiss_ that brought you together, we would have been much more supportive."

"Mia…" Blaise tried to interject, not really certain what was happening, but she waved him off and extended her hand to Draco.

"I am Lady Marquise. Hermione Lya-Marie Marquise. Formerly known as Granger. Heiress of the Marquise, Bové, Tussaud and Lacroix families. I wish to formally make your acquaintance and extend my sincere congratulations on your recovery and engagement." She spoke in a leveled, but warm tone, if a bit too prideful compared to what she was used to.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the witch for a second. The witch in front of him had deceived him to a point where he was certain he didn't even want her forgiveness anymore. But there she was, all Gryffindor, and all herself, and all honestly extending a hand in peace, just as she had done before. He remembered their letters and meet up's, the ring, which was still on his right hand, the _one_ dance they shared. The books she had sent him for Christmas, which had brought a smile and a chuckle, before he had come to his anger, and how much care he had put in the Christmas gift for her, in turn.

Yes, Draco Malfoy could choose to hold a grudge against the witch. But he was now a better man, he thought; Catherine had given him a better purpose in his life, he thought; making friends was what he had set out to do, he thought. So he took Hermione's hand and planted a small kiss on it, a gesture of nothing more than acceptance.

At their touch fireworks erupted.

After a second of realisation, that the light and noise was coming from outside, everyone snapped out of the intense moment and started congratulating each other on the New 1999.

In the fuss of hugs and kisses between the group of witches and wizards only one certain Catherine von Glockenspieler noticed a string that tugged between Hermione and Draco when their hands separated.

Neither had remembered "The String" charm they'd cast.

And neither paid attention to what colour it glowed in briefly before it disappeared.

But in Catherine's eyes that string reflected Red.


	11. A year, a tale, and a deal

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the evening had gone rather uneventful.

Hermione went to sleep not an hour after the New Year, and she had decided that she wanted to leave just after breakfast in the following morning.

The last year of the millennia did _not_ start well for her, she concurred. At dawn she had received a letter from her society, outlining the events she was expected to attend. And walking into the dining room for breakfast she saw most her friends reading similar ones.

"This can't be right" The witch sighed as she counted all the luncheons, and dinners, and galas on her list. "How do you manage to get anything done with all these events?" She turned to Blaise

"Oh, I don't have one, I'm still in school, not obligated to go anywhere."

Hermione then turned to Ginny and Luna

"I train, and work; so am excused from most." Ginny shrugged.

"I work as well." Luna said.

"I have an underage sister" Daphne piped. "I am excused from most events so I can 'babysit' her."

"Not pureblood." Harry chuckled taking a sip out of his juice.

"My healing training keeps me safe from most events." Draco added.

"A true pureblood lady should take pride in her social calendar." Catherine commented surprisingly "I think this German season is a bit dry compared to last. Can't wait to join in English society as well."

Hermione ignored her.

"Wait… you mean that if I work or study I don't _have_ to attend?" She turned to her friends.

"As long as your priority schedule doesn't allow it."

"Why did none of you tell me earlier? I hid away in a bloody Dragon sanctuary for two months!"

"Oops…" Blaise offered to his cousin's huff.

…

Hermione woke up in a haze and smiled.

About time, a whole year later.

The nightmares were getting bearable.

Life was getting bearable.

Even if she didn't know where time had went.

January second 1999 had found the witch in her attorney's office with a drafted list of occupations she was willing to take, before she was to resign on attending any ridiculous events with bored middle-aged witches who lived only for their small hats and lace gloves.

Mr. Bings had welcomed the idea wholeheartedly.

Hermione wanted to continue her education and she had very determinedly chosen a direction.

"Of course it is my job to support you, but I can't promise your apprenticeship would be approved of." He had said. "I don't think the Ollivanders have ever taken an apprentice outside of their family."

"It is a good thing we are distantly related then." Hermione had said not a speck of worry in her voice.

"And that my friends and I made sure to rescue Mr. Garrick from Voldemort's imprisonment just last year."

That got her point across and the subject had been closed.

Much as Hermione had suspected, Ollivander, being in need of a helping hand as he was restoring his family's shop, gladly took the young Marquise as an apprentice, alongside his own son. He had once hoped that his own daughter would be raised in the trade, but she had passed in the war. So Hermione had been welcomed warmly, if not for her sheer enthusiasm for wand making.

She had done three months of research in the wand shop before she moved on to sectioned travel through her family's sanctuaries to study closely the properties which magical cores had had.

The witch kept to herself. Having found the freedom to embrace her introverted side she kept to her familiars and her books.

Of course, once Blaise O'ed his early NEWT in late February she'd come out to celebrate. On Birthdays and occasions her friends would receive letters and small gifts from wherever she'd be.

When she arrived for the one year celebration on May second, she barely managed a 'hello' to her friends before she was whisked away to St. Mungo's, only to welcome a little Victorie Weasley.

Her friends and the new parents were beaming happily. And celebrations went way beyond the stiff Ministry gala which they were missing.

Late into that evening, back at the burrow, between quiet conversations and catching up, Hermione somehow ended in a conversation with Charlie.

Seeing as she was just coming from Dragon's Den, having spent the last couple of weeks there studying dragons, and more prominently, dragon fire and how to freeze it into a wand core, the redheaded wizard and her things what to talk about.

Charlie shared that the Romanian Reserve wasn't doing too well. The head in charge was struggling to find benefactors and most of the dragon keepers were practically volunteers.

The Marquise quickly made a decision that this was another sanctuary that could easily find a home under her family's wing and when she next met Charlie over the following Christmas in Grimmauld place he gave her a giant spinning hug and a kiss which left half the room blushing.

The population of endangered dragon species had risen dramatically once the reserve had had the funds to pay for quality food and new enclosures. There was even an established program for young dragon keepers in training, and a new research and education center added to the main building.

Over that holiday break Blaise and Ginny had teamed up to encourage Hermione to try and rekindle the flame between her and Charlie.

Their "Operation Dragon Flame" had crashed and burned when at midnight, welcoming the year 2000, Hermione gave the man a friendly peck, before rushing away from the party.

She'd tell herself that evening that she just had more research to do. Another prototype wand to craft, and a now-very-grown-up kneazle kitten to cuddle.

But Hermione had isolated herself so much in the past year that she somehow felt she didn't fit with her friends or family anymore. Life in wizarding England was strange and foreign to her now.

Seeing a certain Malfoy parading his soon-to-be wife, absolutely didn't help the girl's mood.

The wedding was set for February 20th , Catherine's 20th birthday, and Hermione had no intention to attend. Even if all her friends would be there.

::

"We don't like her, Mia." Blaise had said over Christmas. "But he's hell-bent on her being his perfect half."

"That doesn't mean I should sit through the sickening parade." The witch had defended.

"But he's our friend."

"He's _your_ friend. _We_ tolerate each other."

"Doesn't have to be this way, you know." Her cousin shook his head. "He asks about you."

"Couldn't imagine why."

"I think he might be remembering."

"I'm sure he's not."

"He speaks of weird dreams he has sometimes…"

"Blaise, please. If he says he loves her, let him. I've no feelings whatsoever on the matter. Glad he's okay, glad he'll get his inheritance; everything is as it should be."

"Aunt Cissa hates her." The boy chuckled shifting the topic "I think if she hadn't found a distraction of her own, she'd probably have poisoned that little witch by now."

"A distraction?"

"She's dating Arthur Weasley."

"Get out! Really?"

"Draco caught them _giggling_ on their way back from lunch, just two weeks ago."

"Go Narcissa…" Hermione laughed.

::

" _Yes,"_ She thought snapping back to reality on that new January second. _"Life isn't perfect but is certainly getting bearable."_

The witch appreciated the quiet existence she was leading. It was normal, calm, content.

The biggest pain in her 19 years was the occasional loneliness.

Hermione made her way down the stairs of the Grangers' home in which she was staying over the holidays. Muggle England was much the same as she remembered it, but being here brought bittersweet memories. Speaking of, Hermione had recently begun to do more and more research on Reliviate on the side of her wand making. Maybe there was yet something to be done about her adoptive parents, she told herself. And if she just _happened_ to stumble on a way to tell Draco she was the one to have saved him, without blowing his mind up… that would be a bonus, wouldn't it?

The witch was making herself tea, alone with her thoughts, when two pops of apparition took her by surprise.

"Oh thank god, Mia, you're alright!" Blaise enveloped her in a hug as Ginny cast protective wards on top of the ones which were already around the house.

"What is the meaning of this, guys?" Hermione took a breath escaping Blaise's attempted suffocation.

"Ron escaped St. Mungo's last night…" Ginny said in a small voice. "He's not doing well Mione. Used unforgivables on everyone in his way."

"He was last seen shouting that he's coming for you, Mia."

"Me? Why? What prompted the outburst? Who's been hurt?" The witch worried.

"He saw this." Ginny handed in a copy of yesterday's Prophet.

"New year new me" the front page read with two photos underneath; one of Hermione, before, and one of Lya-Marie, the way people knew her. The article was written by Rita Skeeter and the girl took a deep breath before she glanced over the pages.

"Dear readers! If you have wondered where our Little Miss Golden Heroine has disappeared in the last year, well, look no further! Turns out that the witch we knew as Hermione Granger was in fact the long lost Marquise heiress. Are you shocked? Do you feel lied to and deceived? Well, read further!

Not only did the clever witch dispose of her muggle parents as soon as she learnt the truth, securing her pureblood name, but in between toying with most of the eligible bachelors in the wizarding community, she managed to get one-third-of-the-golden-trio, Ronald (formerly Weasley), committed to the mental ward of St Mungo's.

She also nearly costed Viktor Krum's engagement to the lovely Helen Krum (neé Ottroy).

She faked an injury to gain attention while secretly wooing another Weasley brother.

Not to mention, her most _unforgivable_ of actions. Just a year ago on the White Yule, the Marquise had her hands all over eligible bachelors making an unhidden attempt to deceive and seduce the, then single, Malfoy Heir. Her attempts resulted in the poor wizard having to spend the evening at an intensive care ward! What a _witch_ that girl is!

Luckily, as we have been informed by our resource, after being turned down in embarrassment the Marquise has gone into hiding. You won't see her attending a social event anytime soon, especially not the upcoming wedding of the century between the Malfoy and the Von Glockenspieler families. Miss Catherine herself told us how she rescued her soon-to-be-husband from the clutches of the vexatious witch. And we wish the happy couple all the love they could imagine!

Moreover, we hope that Hermione whoever-she-is doesn't show either of her faces in public again!"

This was just the lead up. There were pages and pages with interviews and snippets from Hermione's life. Turned as poisonous as could be

"That bint!" The witch was outraged.

"Skeeter or Von-whatever-her-face?"

"Both! This can't get any worse!"

"Mia… it _is_ worse."

"How?"

"The on-call healer last night…" Ginny started unsure how to breach the topic.

"It was Draco..."

"No…"

"He's unconscious."

"We have to go!"

"Mia, you're not safe! You're not going anywhere before Ron is apprehended"

"If he's looking for me he won't think to go back to St. Mungo's. Blaise, this is all my fault… We need to make sure everyone is okay. I've more experience in fixing Ronald's messes than any healer in that hospital!"

"She's right about that…" Ginny allowed.

"Alright," Blaise sighed. "But you're not to be on your own until aurors bring him in. Deal?"

Hermione nodded and the three apparated to St Mungo's.

…

"How is he?" Hermione rushed in the room where a worried Narcissa sat next to her son's bed.

"No change." She shook her head, eyes full with tears. Arthur who was behind her put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. In the corner of the room Harry, Luna and Daphne were sharing similar worried expressions. Their friend didn't look good.

"You said unforgivable? Was he hit with a crucio?" Hermione asked running diagnostic spells over the unconscious wizard. "What have the healers done?"

"Mione… Harry came closer and put a hand on her arm causing her to drop her wand. "Ron cast Avada. The healers can't do anything."

"No... You're wrong. He's just unconscious.'

"The spell wasn't full, Ronald didn't have a wand. But…" Arthur started.

"The healers say he won't wake up…" Narcissa managed barely a breath and her tears started running down.

"No…" Hermione shook her head again. She was still completely and utterly in denial, casting more spells, one after the other.

There were barely any vitals, little to no active brain function. For all intents and purposes he _was_ gone.

More than half an hour later, exhausted, Hermione sat down next to her friends.

"Where is that wench who calls herself his fiancé anyway?"

"She left back for Germany as soon she was told he wasn't going to make it." Luna said.

Hermione let out a small hiss. This was ridiculous, she thought, if Catherine had really went through all that trouble to obtain and keep the wizard, she could have at least stayed around.

But perhaps her being gone was more of a blessing.

Everyone sat quietly in the room for what seemed like forever.

Eventually a healer came in to speak to Narcissa about what she wished to do.

"We could keep him sustained… However, I don't believe there is a point in prolonging…" The witch looked sadly at her only child.

"Is he in pain?" Hermione asked breaking the silence which was about to settle again.

"No…"

"Is he brain dead?"

"No, but very nearly..."

"Is his magic dead?"

"It is fading..."

Hermione cast the magical core charm and a golden orb shone above Draco's chest

"You leave him be. He still has more magic and more life in him than you could imagine. He is _not_ dead." She stood up daring the healer to object.

"But the costs…"

"Are not a question" Blaise rose as well.

"It isn't your decision to make." The wizard wasn't backing down.

"It isn't yours either Mr. Oberdeen." Narcissa spoke. "My son is a fighter. I will give him every fighting chance he has."

"People don't just come back from an Avada…"

"I did." Harry joined. "Twice. And I may be many things, but I am not a better wizard, or a better man than the one lying right there." He spoke sincerely. Over the last year, real friendship had grown out of the rivalry between the two young men. And Harry was done loosing people he cared for.

The healer nodded in defeat and walked out as everyone returned to their silent waiting.

Time was passing, people were coming and leaving.

Eventually Hermione convinced Narcissa to go get some rest, Arthur went with her to make sure she's alright.

Harry, Luna and Ginny made their way to the ministry, checking if the aurors had any information on Ron.

Blaise and Daphne stayed with Hermione, who, after catching some of her strengths, had continued with her attempts to reverse the spell.

…

Hours had turned into days.

Days into weeks.

Draco's state was largely unchanged.

There was neither hair nor hide from Ronald.

Mr. Bings had advised Hermione to make an open statement to the public, regarding the article that had been published about her. And Hermione did.

The statement came out in the same issue as the news of Rita Skeeter being sent to Azkaban for having fared as an unregistered animagus for over 30 years (Hermione had finally acted on her threats from five years prior).

The following day Witch Weekly announced that, having suffered the loss of her fiancée, miss von Glockenspieler was timely betrothed to a son in the Rosier family, who had somehow escaped prison.

Hermione snorted at how low some pureblood families could really fall, and mentally scolded herself on how she had been willing to let Draco marry that harpy.

"You just get better." She had spoken to him, after one of her latest diagnostics had showed that he was conscious enough to perhaps hear. "You get better, and stop worrying everyone, and we'll find you someone to tie the knot with. You get better, Malfoy, and I will personally make sure that you keep that inheritance of yours." Hermione sighed.

She wasn't hoping that he'd respond. She told herself she wasn't. But every inch of her was.

…

After a couple weeks more she had practically turned the hospital room into a research unit. Both for her apprenticeship and for Draco's health.

She wasn't allowed to go many places on her own, even if Ron had only been spotted once since his escape.

At least, the public had mostly settled their anger at her; although she had received a good ton of hate mail before she had given her statement. After it, the hate mail equaled the apologetic letters and the courting invitations.

Apparently being Hermione _and_ Lya-Marie was considered an even bigger catch.

Unfortunately, a catch some families were willing to curse and kill over.

So her friends and family had expressed the insistence that she remains under tight wards and away from open public places or any location Ron knew she could be in.

This really left her between the Hospital and Blaise's flat. And as much as she loved her cousin, Daphne and Ginny… their relationship was getting ridiculous.

So she mostly stuck to the hospital; going to the flat only to shower, change and maybe catch some sleep.

Her nightmares had gotten worse. Way worse than they had been in a long time.

So if she could help it, and she often could, Hermione didn't sleep.

She had more important things to worry about.

…

Rereading what seemed like the same books for the millionth time the witch wondered why the unforgivable courses were just three.

She had read so much about spells, and unfortunately, she had to admit that Avada Kedavra wasn't the only curse that killed; and that there were more painful spells than crucio; and that to control one's mind and fate you didn't even need an imperio.

So, 'Why those three? And what did they share in common?' were questions she asked more and more often.

She tasked Una, who was her designated book bringer, to look for something on the origin of the unforgivable curses. And the little elf delivered.

As the tale went, the three curses and their origin were largely the magical version of Cain and Abel's story.

Three witches, The Veneniferous sisters, who, growing up, deeply loved and cared for each other, were eventually turned enemies by their own mother.

The three girls were told and _incented_ to pursue one and the same suitor and they went to such extreme lengths that at the end there wasn't much left out of the love they once shared.

The eldest, Manasvi, grew so power hungry that her will could control her sisters' minds.

She cast the first imperio.

However, when the second sister, Morsea, broke out of the curse she was so filled with rage, so filled with hatred that she wanted to cause pain.

She cast the first crutiatus curse on Mansavi.

This freed the youngest sister, Mortemea, from the imperio.

Mortemea's heart filled with so much pain from the poison and anger at her sisters, that her magical core glowed in bright green.

Lightnings of much the same colour started falling from the sky.

Mortemea wished for nothing but death, and her magic delivered.

The suitor was struck first.

Then their mother, for making them hate one another; then their father, for allowing all this and passively watching.

Then Morsea, for causing even more pain.

Then Mansavi, for taking someone's free will.

Then a lightning struck her.

But Mortemea lived.

Avada Kedavra cannot kill it's caster.

The spells were born out of sheer hatred, but not just that, there was _passion_ ; there was desire to control, and to hurt, and to end. If you cast an unforgivable, you _know_ what you are doing, and you stand by your decision. Because they were so strong of curses, woven out of will, no other spell was capable of stopping or amending them. The three Veneniferous sisters had loved each other so deeply, and their love had turned so poisonous, that nothing could stop their magic.

"A spell born out of will and love…" Hermione whispered to herself "… Can only be amended by will and love."

This is why she had managed to tap into Catherine's imperio, she had wanted it, really _willed_ it.

And come to think of it, wanting something that badly means you have to care. And that _is_ a kind of love. Not the Disney fairytale love she'd grown up with as a child, but the mother-giving-her-life-to-protect-her-child kind of love that had saved Harry.

The witch looked around the dark room.

It was only lit by the lumos at the tip of her wand.

There were piles of books, there were empty chairs, there was Draco, lying in the hospital bed just as he had for over a month now.

Hermione got up and walked over to him and sitting at the edge of the bed took his hand.

She toyed with the silver Asclepius ring she had given him, which he still wore. This ring, in turn with Ron's failed spell, was what was kept Draco alive.

"Shall we do this one more time then?" She whispered to the boy, holding his hand tighter and leaning down to press her forehead against his.

"You're a complete git, you know." She spoke softly "Gave a lot of people a right fright. A lot of people I _love,_ worry about you a great deal every day. My dear cousin needs his best mate. My best friend needs his best rival. Daphne needs her honorary big brother. Teddy needs his uncle. Your mother needs her only child. So you have to wake up. You have to, you see, the Wizarding world can't stand to lose its last Malfoy." Hermione pressed her forehead harder onto his and as tears rolled out of her eyes, her words turned into his thoughts.

" _You have to wake up, you see, you have to, 'cause there is this witch you owe an apology to. And a dance. And you gave her "The Unbreakable vow" to make amends and be friends. And you wouldn't break a vow to her, not really. And you don't remember, but you've been here before. And you don't remember, but you told her how much she meant to you, even when you spoke your words to another. Because, you don't remember, but she gave her everything to save you once. And she wouldn't stand by and watch you fall under a spell cast by the least-talented-Half-Blood in the world. So you have to wake up. You have to! Because, how else will everyone love you? How else will she love you?"_

Hermione pulled away and planted a small kiss on Draco's forehead where hers had been pressed a moment ago.

"You _will_ wake up, Malfoy." She thought. "You have to wake up."

 _He didn't._

The heart of the witch sunk.

Maybe she was too late, maybe he was truly gone.

Silent tears were still running down her face, she didn't know that to do, she had to let go.

Quietly she cast the magic core spell.

Out of Draco's chest a small golden kindle rose. Almost gone, almost a breath, nothing in comparison with the sun that had previously shone there.

Hermione couldn't look at it. She couldn't accept it. She buried her face next to Draco's shoulder.

He was breathing, he was warm, and he wasn't gone. Why was his magic seeping away? It wasn't fair…

The witch curled up tighter next to him. So tight that the spell that was cast over him caught her and her own magical core rose bright and golden, lighting the whole room.

Eyes shut and hidden in the side of a pillow, Hermione saw nothing. She was tired, exhausted, and was losing hope; her tears ran quietly for a while, and then she drifted to sleep, right next to her once-greatest-enemy.

 _Two golden-haired magical children, with all their pain, and their scars, sleeping soundly while their magic lit their small world._

His light might have been dying. His core might have quietly been seeping away, but as Hermione lay next to him, _the-brightest-witch-of-her-age_ , one wouldn't be able to tell where her magic ended and his started.

As she fell deeper, the light dimmed out; their breaths leveled with their heartbeats.

Sometimes _will_ and _love_ just weren't enough.

 _Sometimes even magic isn't enough._

….

Hermione woke up confused.

She'd had a nice dream of warm spring and her little blooming cottage.

But she didn't remember falling asleep. Turning tiredly in an empty bed, flashes started to come back to her.

The legend of the three sisters.

Her trying the whole ' _will and love_ ' thing again.

Her crying silently as not even _that_ could bring Draco back.

That was it. She'd cried herself to sleep curled up next to him.

That _had_ to be in violation with so many hospital rules...

And then she shot up.

She'd fallen asleep, next to a very cursed wizard, and woken up, in an empty bed.

"No…" Hermione whispered and shot through the corridor frantically looking for a healer.

"Mia," Her cousin's voice came behind her.

"Where is he, Blaise?" The witch barely managed, panic in her voice.

"The healers took him away." Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"Why did you let me sleep? Why did _they_ let me sleep?"

"You looked exhausted and…" Blaise cut his words because the girl was crying. "Mia? Are you alright?"

"He can't be gone Blaise, he can't! I read this book on unforgivable curses, there is a way to reverse them. They can't take him away. He can't be gone. He still has a chance!"

"Mia, Mia, breathe!" The wizard hushed, hugging the inconsolable witch. "We didn't wake you up because you looked exhausted and _Draco told us not to_." Hermione's breath caught.

"He's alive?" she whispered, disbelief lining her voice.

"And awake, and rather well." Blaise smiled lifting her chin. "And he remembers."

Hermione let out a small whelp which turned into a laughter and she hugged Blaise with the excitement of a little girl. Before she caught her breath and started shooting question after question.

"Are healers running all post-scans? You flooed Narcissa, right? Does he have any brain damage? Is his core stabilized?"

"Mia… Mia!" Blaise cut her. "Ask him yourself." He pointed behind her.

Hermione turned around to see the blonde wizard standing in the hall, indeed, very alive, and awake, and looking well.

The witch was frozen in shock as he made the distance to her and Blaise.

"Yes. Yes. No. Yes." He said with a smirk. "And I am also free to go home. Not that I didn't enjoy having you as a roommate." Hermione looked from him to Blaise and back, not really knowing what to say or how to react.

"Is she always like that?" Draco asked and the other wizard just chuckled.

"It gets worse!" He teased. His comment shook Hermione out and she swatted him before straightening herself, her robes and hair.

"Took you long enough, ferret." She turned to Draco with a serious, rather cold tone. "Glad to have you back." she added with a small smile. "Now if you will excuse me I need a shower and a change of clothes." She stalked off, blush creeping her cheeks. Had Malfoy really referred to her as his roommate? She practically had been, but still…

"Mia, Daph's made waffles, please have breakfast as well!" Blaise called behind his cousin and she pretended to ignore him rushing off faster.

"When do you think she'll be able to hold a conversation with me again?" Draco asked

"The way she was snuggled in you? Right after you obliviate her."

…

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny had asked a very flustered Hermione", over waffles, later that morning.

"Nothing."

"Try again, Mia." Daphne joined.

"Nothing is a good plan. I just wanted to see him better."

"Didn't you say he now remembers last Christmas Eve?" Ginny countered.

"Not to mention that you literally saved him _love_. Twice!" Daphne added.

"What if he remembers? It was a single kiss over a year ago. He's been literally engaged since. Two the witch who tried to assassinate my public figure, and outed me to the world. And for the millionth time – I saved him with research. Just because the book says it's love it doesn't make it love. And it is certainly NOT that kind of love."

The other two witches shared knowing looks.

"So what do you do when he asks you on a date?"

"Pff!" Hermione snorted "He wouldn't!"

"Entertain us." Ginny implored. "Say he does ask you out."

"Then, I let him down gently as I promised his mother once upon a year ago."

"Mione!" the redheaded witch was getting outraged at her friend's denial. "Last year you were ready to walk over to him and admit to all sorts of feelings! Will you cut the dung beetles!?"

"You are over exaggerating! Not to mention that you and Blaise were practically ready to slip me and Charlie lust potion just a month ago!"

"Well.. um… that's a different point. Don't side track!"

"I will sidetrack as much as I want Ginevra! Draco Malfoy can, at best, be my _friend_ , if not for our differences, then, due to the fact that he has to obtain a _wife_ within the next four and a half months or he will, in fact, lose everything tied to his name! And let me tell you something about that wizard, even if I dare entertain the idea that he holds some fancy towards me, he would _never_ let emotions take over his critical thinking. No sooner will June 5th roll and he would settle into a nice pureblood husband."

"She has a point, Gin." Daphne had to admit.

"But what if he wants to marry you?" Ginny refused to back.

"Over what? We've barely spoken over the last year."

"He did propose to Catherine six days after meeting her."

"And look how that turned out!" Hermione bit. "Even if Draco Lordly Malfoy walks right through that door, right now, and admits to the most profound of feelings, on one knee and with a ring in his hand, I will turn him down and send him back to St. Mungo's to check his head!"

"Ouch!" Came a familiar drawl behind them. "There goes your plan, Blaise."

Hermione's face turned scarlet.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked in a small voice.

"Enough to know I'm not getting any more magic kisses or cuddles anytime soon" the blonde wizard teased as the witch turned perhaps a deeper shade, if it was even possible. "I will, however, like to have a catch up with you. To say thanks, to apologize, and such."

The witch let out a sigh.

"If you save me from their meddling" She pointed around the room. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Well, then, Miss Marquise," Draco smiled. "It is _not_ a date. But it is certainly a deal."


	12. Purple Peonies

Chapter 12

Having lost her hospital sanctuary following Draco's near miraculous recovery, Hermione had suddenly found herself with very limited choice of living arrangements.

"I love you, Blaise, but your _one_ bedroom flat is not big enough for _four_ people!" She protested on a Saturday about a week later while packing her things.

"She does have a point." Ginny tried to reason.

"And where are you going to go?" The wizard seemed lost to any points. "Cut all lands under your family name. Exclude anything too close to the wizarding society. Take away places far from us."

"I can't stay in hiding because an old school friend is suffering from PTSD and delusions! Neither will I do so because a pompous German princess decided to make my private life public. I'll sort myself out. But if I wake up one more morning to _giggles_ and _purrs_ coming from that room over there," Hermione pointed to the bedroom "I will lose my mind!"

Her cousin and friends had the courtesy to don at least slightly ashamed expressions. But only Daphne was actually blushing.

"Let's say I see your side. For the sake of the argument. Just tell me where are you going, Mia?"

"I… don't know exactly." Blaise threw the witch a scowl "But, I have it kind of figured out."

"Fine then, But I'm coming with you."

"No need." Hermione dismissed him absentmindedly, checking if she's gotten all her books.

"You are _not_ leaving this apartment to go Merlin-knows-where on your own, Mia!"

"And you are _not_ telling me what to do!" Hermione's eyes flashed and Ginny placed a hand on the man's arm. "I know you are worried about me, and I appreciate it" The Marquise said with a sigh "But you have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Well, if you would tell us what you were doing it would be easier to trust." Blaise grumbled slightly, resigning to the fact that Hermione was too stubborn for her own good.

"A friend's just gotten a flat in muggle London, near St. Mungo's and said I could stay over until things on my end settle. There is enough room for me, the place's got a permit for solid wards and I won't be completely on my own. We'll even get it connected to the floo within a week." The witch explained, although her cousin didn't seem convinced

"And who's that friend? Because this is the first…" Two pops of apparition interrupted him as Harry and Draco entered the room.

"You coming from the ministry?" Ginny asked.

"Aye" Harry nodded moving to give Hermione a hug.

"What's going on…" The witch protested "You have bad news?"

"There's been a sighting." Draco who had sprawled himself sideways on an armchair said.

Slight panic in the room rose.

"No one was injured…" Harry continued "But half of George's shop burnt down." A gasp from the witches and Blaise "There was also this." Hermione was given a note written in a familiar to her messy handwriting.

" _This is for choosing him over me_." It read on one side " _You're mine_ " on the other.

"That's it!" Blaise threw his hands in the air. "You're _**not**_ going anywhere! Not until that raving lunatic is apprehended! You can't be on your own."

"You're being unreasonable. And I told you won't be on my own."

"Harry back me up here!" The dark-skinned wizard protested.

"Sorry, mate, but I think her plan's pretty solid. And as much as I worry, she did fare it well through a war. "

"That is not an excuse… wait.. you knew!?"

"Yeah, of course. And, ugh, and I'm sorry, Mione, but I thought you'd lost your mind."

"No offence taken" The witch shrugged.

"All offence taken" Draco called.

"You stay out of it unless you're going to help me kill that prat, whoever they be." Blaise shushed his friend "I just found you, Mia, I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"You can't keep using this! You've known me for years. And 'finding' me was over a year ago!"

"And I can't stay out of it, or let you kill the prat" Draco piped again. "Cause if I kill me who's going to take care of her?" He pointed to Hermione.

Daphne and Ginny let out small gasps and shared looks as it dawned on them, as Harry and Draco smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Blaise wasn't getting it.

"I bought a new flat. Right across work. You know, to be sustainable if I do lose my inheritance." Blaise was still lost "And I sort of invited your cousin there to live with me for a bit."

"But why?" Zabini had shaken his head confused.

"Hey!" Hermione protested.

"No offence, but you've been only awake for like a week," Blaise pointed accusingly at Draco, "and before that accident I couldn't even really get you," he moved his finger at his cousin. "to be in the same room with him for more than five minutes. And don't let me draw on school years!" He threw glares at both.

"She's a good roommate." Draco said nonchalantly. "Already done that for over a month when I was in the hospital."

"You were asleep!"

"But I heard everything. And I will pretty much use the flat only between shifts at the hospital, so I will technically be asleep again. Not to mention I've a lot of ground to make up for."

"And we do work surprisingly well together." Hermione added. "I love you all, but none of you have picked an advanced spellbook beyond the school curriculum. I need someone to bounce off ideas from."

"And you know, had we stayed in school, we'd both been heads. That's practically two bedrooms and a living room to share."

Blaise's eyes were wide and still confused. He stumbled back and Daphne helped him sit down.

"I think it's a good idea" she said smiling back at the group.

"Weird, but, whatever." Ginny grinned as well.

Blaise was just shaking his head.

"You alright there?" Hermione asked with small concern.

"I… I just… I didn't think..." Blaise rubbed his forehead. "I'd lost hope that you two would name your first born after me." He managed with a dramatic sigh. And reveled in all the glares all eyes shot him. "Whatever, kids, go have fun."

Harry, Ginny and Daphne burst out laughing, whereas Draco seemed a bit lost, but Hermione sent a stinging hex at her cousin

"Yeah I saw that coming… Worth it though." he winked at Ginny.

"You're more than welcome to save me from them _now_." Hermione turned to Draco.

"Anytime." he grinned jumping to his feet.

"Malfoy." Harry called.

"Address as soon as the floo is connected." the blonde wizard nodded "Ladies. Blaise." he said with a smirk, before allowing his hand to be taken by Hermione so he would side- along the two of them away.

…

The two landed in a small alleyway somewhere is London.

"I already have the apparition ward up so we have to do it the muggle way." Draco said pulling out a set of keys. "How are your tracking skills?"

Hermione took the three keys on a small silver keyring. They looked rather inconspicuous. She tried to track them with several spells, but they just all just bounced off. Then she looked around to maybe find a door that suits any of them.

"I give up." She said after some minutes had passed without any result.

"Oh, now, it this the Gryffindor spirit?" Draco teased. "But I'm glad. I tried extra hard to make them useless to anyone who needed to find the place. This way." he turned to the door on his right.

It was very muggle, Hermione noted in her mind. They walked inside and the witch's thoughts kept trailing. It was a relatively new building. Maybe ten or so years. The hallway looked clean but distinctly empty. There was a lift, nothing special, and Draco pressed the top button. There were three doors on the floor.

"The one in the middle" He said.

"And the other?"

"Both empty, muggle owners, out for lease. This is us." They'd reached the door and the wizard opened it to a small entryway.

"Kitchen and living room are here, there is a small balcony; and then the bedroom and second bedroom slash study, both with their own bathrooms, but connected by another balcony."

"I have to say this is not what I expected, Malfoy." Hermione teased taking in the apartment. It was light, and clean, and simple, but _homely_. A muggle flat, through and through, unless you looked carefully.

"I surprised myself as well." Draco grinned "But as I told Blaise, I really wanted something sustainable. I sold some 'gifts' from my father and bought it in my name. So even if the Malfoy fortune is taken from me, I can live a calm comfortable life on my healer salary here. Speaking of, my shift starts in five so I will let you get settled." He squeezed her arm lightly before going back out the corridor. "And Hermione, you're in charge of your own dinner."

"I think I might manage" She rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched the man rustle through the coat hangers looking for his junior healer badge. "Hey, I was wondering if…"

"I already spoke to Una about bringing Nox later with your books, and Lux should be sleeping on Tenebris' perch."

"You really have thought of everything haven't you. It's actually rather sweet."

"I told you, I owe you one. And besides, I had a month to listen to you fuss over how the furball was doing." He teased and that earned him another eye roll "See you in 12 to 18 hours." he called dashing through the door and towards the lift.

"And try not to kill anyone!" Hermione called after him "Or die.." she mumbled closing the door behind her.

It really was a nice apartment, she thought wandering around. More than perfect for a young adult. Looking over at the living room balcony she saw Draco run through the street and into the building across.

"Wait…" She looked around and recognized where in London they were exactly. A brief panic crossed over her at being this exposed, but then she saw the flicker of a concealment charm and several wards. She was peaking over from the 6th floor like a little feline observing the world below. A world which had no idea she was even there, and therefore, she felt safe. Even if she was, indeed, right next to St. Mungo's in its fashion of the biggest wizarding hospital in Europe.

There was some anticipation in Hermione's chest when she finally went in and stared unpacking. Her bedroom-to-be really looked more like a study, but in her books, Hermione certainly counted that as a plus. The bed wasn't that big and the wardrobe would hardly fit much, were it not for extension charms, but two of the walls were lined in bookshelves and there was a desk with an expandable top. So not much more to ask for, really.

Once that she had put away her things, and Una had brought more wand-work books and a very pleased Nox, Hermione decided she should definitely give the place another look.

She didn't know how long she would have to stay here, but even if Ron got apprehended the following day, it would be at least a good month or so until social circles calmed down. And even if the French Minister and Kingsley both insisted that they could provide protection for her, being followed by aurors 24/7 was not the witch's idea of a good life. So as much as she didn't like it, laying low until the fuss over her identity settled, was the best idea.

If the Marquise was glad about anything, however, it had to be the deal her and Draco had struck several days prior when they'd met for that catch up.

They had sat down for lunch in the _conveniently_ empty Zabini flat, and had chatted for longer than anyone could have possibly imagined.

Draco had, of course, apologized first, profusely, for being a git; then for forgetting the White Yule; and for getting himself betroth to that harpy…

".. Although now I feel pity for her." He had said on the topic of Catherine… "In pureblood society, marrying your daughter off to the Rosier family is a sincere kind of cruel punishment. All of their brides fall _mysteriously ill_ , or rather get disposed of, if they don't carry a male heir within a year; and then another one within every two years. Mother has told me that their parents used to threaten her and her sisters with arranged marriages to the Rosier if they even thought about misbehaving; especially after aunt Andy ran off with Ted."

"That sounds horrible." Hermione had exclaimed. "I hate the witch, but I wouldn't wish anyone a death eater family. She would have probably been better off disinherited or something… Speaking of pureblood families and their barbaric rules." She changed the subject. "What are you going to do about your inheritance?"

The wizard had shrugged.

"Spend it before it gets taken away? I don't know." He'd dropped his shoulders. "I don't imagine myself lucky enough to find the love of my life… within 3 months. And her to be at least half-blood. Miracles like this don't just happen."

"What would happen if you don't?" The witch had asked, concerned at the look of defeat that had settled over the young man sitting across her.

"Well, obviously I'll lose money, land and all. But the Malfoy family name would disappear. Like, I will have to change my last name, to Spungen or something. No, wait! I remember! Tt was Spinks."

"Don't tell me there is a _clause_ even for that?" The witch had been shocked as he had just nodded.

"If I could just take my mother's name that would be alright but unfortunately there is such a clause for 'familial traitors'." He sighed. "So, miracle, arranged marriage, or Draco _Spinks_ are my only choices."

Hermione kept quiet for a moment and seemed thoughtful.

"Really? Not even a smile? Draco _SPINKS_!" The wizard grumbled and that shook the witch out of her thoughts

"Hahaha, yeah, that's _something._ " She gave a genuine laugh. "I was just comprising a list in my mind. Eligible witches."

Shock flashed over the wizard's face.

"Why?"

"The wizarding world is not ready to lose its last Malfoy, I told you."

"That doesn't count. You spoke to a dying man, Hermione. I haven't allowed my mother to play matchmaker with me, what makes you think I will let _you_?" He said a stone cold expression on his face.

"I saved your life." The witch said, glint in her eyes, as his determination faltered. "Twice." She knew she'd won so she looked away and dug into her plate. "I will not let you waste said saved life as a Mr. Spinks. And I will not 'play matchmaker'. I'm thinking of far more scientific methods."

"Like what?" Draco's curiosity at the witch had picked up.

"Do you remember my family's soul searching spell I mentioned a while back?"

"Vaguely? Is that even a thing?"

"It is tied to our blood, so, no… But there are similar casts. I'll get the list of 'eligible maidens' down. And then we will work on compatibility from the top down."

The wizard eyed her, wondering how had she not been a Slytherin, or at least a Ravenclaw.

"What's in it for you?"

"You promised to save me from Blaise."

"He's not that bad."

"He's _in love_. And as much as I love him, Gin and Daphne… Sweet Circe, I cannot stand the sexual tensions when they are around! I mean, I thought hormones had to settle in after a year or so, but no…"

"Well you _do_ make for a pretty nice roommate, and I was going to be looking for a place of my own anyway… Of course..." He smirked.

"Do **not** even **dare** think about adding up _benefits_ to that sentence. I will gladly put you back in that hospital bed until I am free myself."

"Ah, only kisses and cuddles then."

"Malfoy!"

"Alright, alright. I'll pick you up on Saturday, say sometime after noon, if you can survive by then."

"And I will comprise the list and compatibility tracking by the following Monday. That sound like a plan?"

"You have yourself a deal, _Granger_ " She rolled her eyes, "Now can we change the topic? I was amazed to hear that you'd gotten an apprenticeship with Ollivander! You've always been impressive, but that's a rather an unheard of achievement…"

Their conversation had went on from there. They had had over a year to make up for, since they'd last really spoke, and Hermione was surprised to note how easily they had fallen back into that afterwar pace of healing.

Now, back in the little flat across St. Mungo's, the witch wondered how much more she was going to learn about the Malfoy heir. How well would they actually fit with living in close quarters. In truth, she'd lived with so many 'roommates' throughout the years, that living alone, was by now, rather unusual. She certainly didn't mind the company. And even if living with Draco wouldn't be like living with Harry, Blaise or Charlie, it would still certainly beat Lavender's morning routine and Ron's snoring.

At that her thought's trailed to her old school mate and one time friend. Where was he? She did worry, against everything she knew of the man, there was still hope in her heart that all he did came from a place of care; that _he_ was perhaps lost, scared and confused… And then came a flash of the note left after burning his brothers' shop. And then the ward full of healers and casualties from when he'd escaped. And then cottage La Rouge at that housewarming-esque dinner. And that hope was fleeting.

Hermione sat down behind the desk and wrote several owls. To George, because she couldn't _not_ pay for the damage; and to Victor, and Charlie, because if the note was any indication, and she worried that the aurors would not have picked up on that, the wizards needed to be given a head's up to be a tad more alert. Then Hermione worked a bit more on that list of witches. She had added and scratched so many names in that week, checking back and forth with Draco, that she was beginning to worry his taste was narrowing them too closely.

Surprisingly, he had not noted any physical preferences aside from "Not Pansy and prettier than Goyle." With a shrug at that.

He did want a smart witch.

"Has to be top ten of her year. And maybe not a Hufflepuff. If I'm going to spend my old days with the witch I would like her wit sharp."

He wanted someone who wasn't a distant relative.

"If she's a tenth cousin, thrice removed, I may consider it; but here's the list of families I would like excluded for _inbreeding_ purposes." He'd said handing Hermione the piece of parchment which was too long for it to be fair.

"And I have no interest in a child bride. No one still in school. No one who had to be evacuated during the final battle." That had crossed a couple more names. "And too much older than me would just be embarrassing. I mean if she was a witch back when I was a prat… that's not cool."

"You're being childish with this one, Draco!"

"Exactly! What's an older witch going to do with me?" Hermione resigned and scratched off a few more names.

"No muggleborns?" She'd asked and Draco had given a sigh.

"You know what? Let my ancestors burn. We can adopt if her core is too unstable. Or we'll have the kids perform acts of heroism from the crib. Anything to stop you from scratching off names!"

With a small smile Hermione added some names.

"Foreign?" Draco had shuddered.

"Please don't. I've had enough of the European Union."

"There were some nice French witches…"

"Not unless you're offering yourself." He smirked and the witch rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." She walked off with her list.

"..if I'm lucky.." He'd mumbled after her.

She'd seen the wizard practically every day since he'd woken up, and Hermione had to admit that there was a certain way in which he was looking at her. His eyes always got big and their silver bright. He wasn't saying anything about it. He wasn't doing anything about it. And the witch would be damned before she brought it up (that was their friends' job and they'd been relentless).

"No way I'm acknowledging it!" Hermione told Nox that first Saturday evening. "You're the only boy in my life" she fussed over the kneazle. "Should we get to bed?"

Nox let an upset meow.

"Okay, okay, _dinner_ and then bed." The witch's stomach complained as well with a small gurgle.

"Yes, alright, dinner for both of us."

…

Hermione hadn't slept well. Not a good start, she supposed, but new beds generally made her uneasy.

It was 5:07 and she was sleepily stirring honey into a cup of tea when the front door opened and a tired looking Draco stumbled in.

"That's 15 hours then?" She said and he jumped back with a small yelp.

"You scared me, Granger." The witch rolled her eyes and laughed.

"At least I know why you weren't a Gryffindor." She waved him another cup of tea. "And it _is_ Marquise, if you insist."

"You don't have a choice. I could marry you and you'd still be Granger." He waved it off, eyes drooping with exhaustion, and taking the cup he stalked towards the bedroom ignoring the witch's wide eyes.

"Go go back to bed, _Granger_. Healer's orders." He called before shutting his door.

As if she was going to sleep! Giving a huff Hermione settled onto the couch with a book, and despite her outraged determination, the warm tea quieted her into sound dreams.

…

Their days started and rolled.

One after the other.

Quiet and peaceful.

Of course, he was practically living in the hospital, and she hardly ever came out of a book, but the few interactions they did share were on the whole, pleasant and friendly.

Matchmaking wasn't going too well, but it was going. Hermione now had a list of seven potential witches and three parchments with compatibility tests. Muggle and Wizarding.

"You know if wand making doesn't work out for you… " Draco had commented over his piece of toast when they had sat to review the list one morning.

"Shut up and go through this with me."

"Fine. Who we have first?"

"Eloise Midgen. And before you even think of saying it, her face has cleared up and she is pureblood." Hermione rushed "Tenth girl in our year, Gryffindor. I recall she had a crush on you in school."

"Alright. Next?"

"Isobel MacDougal. Ravenclaw. Second girl in our year. Third on the overall board right after you. Pureblood. She was my study mate for years."

"Sure I remember her." Draco said, expression implacable. "Next?"

"Sue Li. Ravenclaw. Half-blood. She was fifth in the year."

"The Chang wannabe? Next, please."

"Lilly Moon. Gryffindor. She was third in her year. Muggleborn."

"She did repeat two years though…"

"And she's got better OWL's than Pansy!"

"Okay, okay, next?"

"Sally Smith and Sally-Anne Perks…"

"Can we not?" Draco cut her off. "They believed Trelawney was the best teacher ever. Flint got one in bed by telling her the stars aligned for it."

Hermione shuddered.

"I knew they were a long shot. Sally Malfoy doesn't sound right anyway."

"Neither do Eloise nor Sue."

"Lilly?"  
"Honestly?"

"Yes, yes, I know. What about Isobel?"

"I can't actually argue with you on that one." Hermione shot him a victorious smile "She was pretty quiet at school and I've not seen much of her, but that's probably a good thing."

"Great then! So I will send her your owl and you will meet her for tea on Saturday."

"What if she says no?"

"What if you don't meddle in my plans? So, she'll be over on Saturday, you dress nicely and be… don't be a prat." Draco rolled his eyes. "I will tie some of the spells to the wards so they will monitor both of you, but I will need your pensive for some of the other tests and you need to go through this…" Hermione handed the man a list of questions.

"I think I am a bit too old for talking points."

"Those are not talking points, Malfoy, this is _research_."

"What?"

" _36 questions to make strangers fall in love_. Answer them with Isobel and all will go well."

Draco raised a brow.

"I don't think that would work."

"It will. They're muggle but I've tweaked them a bit. It isn't _love_ love, but they pump in adrenaline and serotonin and make people feel all hyped. And they make you open up and get close. They will instill at least friendship."

"I still don't see how this would be any good." The wizard trailed.

"Oh, you git, here." Hermione snatched the list and read. "Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?" Draco leaned back in his chair appearing thoughtful.

"Merlin and Morgana" He said after a moment. "Dinner and a show. Plus I might learn something. What about you?" He shot back and Hermione was thinking of an answer before she could begin to notice the glint in his eyes. He knew how to push her buttons.

"My real parents or anyone from my family…" The witch had said.

"That was a pretty standard question, what else is there." Draco picked the list back. "Would you like to be famous? In what way? Yeah, okay, answer that."

"Hmm.. I would like to be remembered for something good. But not famous, no." Hermione said frankly "What about you?"

"I want to be a world quidditch star." Draco said dramatically and the witch laughed, "Or at least be remembered for something better than my name." He added sincerely. "Next," He continued, "Before having a conversation over floo do you ever rehearse what you're going to say?"

Hermione flushed

"I actually do. Seeing someone's face in flames or embers is never a soothing image."

"It is why I prefer letters or face to face. Although, I have to admit practicing my words hadn't occurred to me."

"That's fair enough. Now you may actually try something new." Hermione smiled. "What's next?" she added. Her instinctive desire to answer all the questions had taken over.

" _Besides_ " she thought to herself " _I ought to get to know him and he needs the practice._ "

With that thought she started describing her perfect day to Draco, the books, the fire, the good food and all the stars. He in turn spoke about the seaside and summer breeze, about playing with baby dragons and about all the constellations he'd wanted to gaze at.

They went on through all the questions, peering into each other's dreams and lives. In the end they had asked more than the 36 questions, and they had laughed, and teared and sang, as both discovered a shared passion for music and a small talent in singing.

Draco now knew that Hermione wished she could speak to animals, and that she dreamed of overcoming her fear of heights, and that she was scared of losing any more loved ones. The witch, in turn, learnt that Malfoy loved his mother, that he wanted to change too much about his childhood and that she was afraid of being alone and hated.

And as their conversation went into the evening, Hermione had to remind herself that the test did _not_ make people actually fall in love, while Draco, was not reminding himself anything. He was instead wondering how to get the witch to go out with him.

…

The plan had been in full swing by the time Saturday rolled in, and one Isobel MacDougal met a certain Malfoy in Florian and Fortescue's parlor.

Draco wore a pressed deep blue shirt and black pants under sleek steel robes and looked his best as the witch donned a smart grey tea dress and detailed with an intricate emerald pin.

The two smiled their greetings and sat down.

"I have to admit I was surprised by your invitation." Isobel dared first.

"Well, I am a man of many… surprises." Draco tried to play cool.

"I never imagined you as this forward. But I suppose you can't really waste your time after the fallen betrothal." Her forwardness left a sour taste in the wizard's mouth. She knew what she'd come for and that was a new last name.

"Oh, that is a factor, indeed. But let me know something more about you?" He offered her a chance anyway. She was a pretty thing none the less, big doe eyes and a warm smile. Pureblood, certainly, the way she carried herself. Of course, in his eyes she was rather plain, but it wasn't her fault when he knew who he was comparing her to.

"What would you like to know?" She took the bait.

"Hmm…" Draco pretended to think. "If you could have anyone in the world over for dinner, whom would you invite?" And with this Hermione's matchmaking truly began.

The wizard hadn't been too impressed that Isobel wanted Rowena Ravenclaw or her best friend over for dinner, but as the questions were asked, chemistry had its world and at the end of their meeting, as Draco sent the witch off, plans for a second date were already in motion, and he was getting more and more convinced that golden brown eyes were _just as pretty_ as emerald green.

…

Two weeks had passed and much to Hermione's dismay she was still practically under house arrest.

Ronald had broken into the Romanian Reserve and had barely escaped the dragon tamers.

Charlie's patience for his little brother was plainly gone.

"He broke a horntail egg, Mi, just to make one of the interns cry!" The wizard had retold the story when he'd come to visit following the incident.

This time there hadn't been a note. But Ron's actions were getting more and more sporadic, and honestly rather concerning. Charlie had given Hermione a tight hug, to show some encouragement before for the witch before he left to visit his dad at the burrow, and she couldn't help but miss his warmth, and the sweet and spicy scent he had. His little dragon tattoo had slithered under the brush of her hand as she pulled away, and for a brief moment she wondered if she could apply Draco's matchmaking plans to herself.

But Charlie was gone, and the thought shaken away. Draco _needed_ a relationship. She didn't.

She needed to finish yet another still-flame cored wand and review her Reliviate list of literature, for she hadn't given up on her future, or on her past. No matter how many set-backs she seemed to hit. Everything else seemed calm with family and friends so she was allowed her time to work.

…

Another two weeks passed, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table watching Draco transfigure some roses into big purple peonies.

"Another date with Isobel?" She said, pride at her accomplishment enough to hide the tinge of growing bitterness in her voice.

"That should be the one." The wizard called over. "All of your results came and she is a solid 79% match. I can't really ask for better. And the average is 62% so I call it a win. And I already have Catherine's ring so might as well…"

"Don't you think she deserves a ring of her own?" That thought startled Draco as if it hadn't occurred to him.

"I don't think she'll notice."

"Girls notice things like that."

"I don't have the time to look for another one." Slight panic rose in his voice.

"Wait." Hermione rushed into her bedroom and came back a couple of minutes later with a small sapphire and silver ring. "Harry had picked it back when he was planning to propose to Ginny under Molly's love potion. When he was free he threw it so deep in my purse that I had to accio it three times."

"It is really pretty, but are you sure he wouldn't want it back?"

"Oh, not a chance. He'd gotten it out of Black vault because it looked traditional and that hag had insisted on such. You could certainly buy it off him later if you insist, not that either of you will notice the difference."

"You're a miracle worker!" Draco's eyes lit up picking up the ring. "I'll be back to celebrate later." He gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and ran off.

"I'll be right here…" Hermione sighed, fingers lingering at where his lips had met her cheek. "Just me, my books and kneazle."

…

Why did she feel so bitter, the witch wondered. Her plan was working and her friend was going to get his happy ending.

"I should be happy for him, Nox. I want to be." She petted the creature, which promptly settled in her lap, as she sat on the couch. "But I feel like something is weighing in my chest."

" _It's too late now."_ Hermione thought. " _it was too late to begin with._ "

A sound of apparition startled her.

"Draco! What are you doing back? It's not been five minutes?" She looked at him but he didn't seem to be listening. "Is everything alright? Where is Isobel?" the wizard just shook his head.

"I may not be the smartest man out there Hermione, but I am not about to make the same mistake twice."

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

Draco cut the distance between them and kissed her.

The room seemed to be spinning. Somewhere in Hermione's chest a great ball of tension broke and she let herself be pulled into the moment.

"This…" Draco broke the kiss pressing his forehead onto hers. "This is what I'm talking about. And nothing can make me pursue another arranged engagement when _this_ is right in front of me."

"Draco… I.." Hermione didn't know what to say. Conflicting feelings seeped over her. But then he kissed her again an all seemed right with the world.

She pushed closer and he held her tighter. Her hair ran between his fingers like a river of honey-gold, and in the still crisp March evening his skin felt burning hot against hers.

"You know…" Draco broke the words in-between kisses "You've been here a good five weeks and you still haven't seen my bedroom."

"You've never invited me over." Hermione breathed against his lips.

"Oh, then, Lady Marquise…" he kissed her neck softly leading her across the living room. "You are most cordially invited to my humble abode."

"My, Lord Malfoy," She followed him only too eager with every kiss. "How could I say no?"

And then they might have been lost to words. Or they might have said a lot, but it was lost to the world. Lost between kisses, lost between passions.

There was something in the way his fair skin brushed again her sun-kissed tan. Something about the way her body fit with his. Something about their movements felt so natural yet new. So passionate yet still calm.

Draco took pleasure in discovering every bit of the witch he'd spent so long dreaming of. Where his lips made her give a moan of pleasure and where they elicited a soft giggle.

Hermione on her end didn't want to let go of the man in her arms. Every bit of him felt like home. Warm and inviting. Pulling her in.

Somewhere before sunset the world found them laying in each other's arms, fallen as soundly asleep as ever.

Just like she had in the hospital, exhausted but calmed by his presence.

Just as he had so many times on the couch next to her, feeling safe and relaxed.

Somewhere outside of that little bedroom in that little London flat, there was a witch, not even remotely upset that her 'intended' had rushed off.

Isobel would have said no.

Even though she was a smart and practical witch she believed in love.

And she wanted someone to look at her the way Draco looked at Hermione.

She was lucky to be the child of marriage for love, she wasn't really going to settle for anything less, even if he had been a perfect gentleman.

Not to mention that Hermione had been her biggest rival and closest friend in Hogwarts.

For such distinct reason, when the Ravenclaw sensed that the Malfoy was about to do something as silly as proposing to the wrong witch, again, she'd played her part.

She'd told him that " _roses transfigured into purple peonies_ " are the most special of flowers, that someone " _absolutely had to_ " get her, if they wanted to impress her.

And lo and behold, the man had delivered, no questions asked.

That evening, when Isobel had gotten home, unbetroth, she had put away her lovely edition of 'Applied Herbology'.

Somewhere inside it, there was a chapter on rose to peony transfiguration.

"When-upon any flower of the _rosae_ family is transfigured into a _peony_ the charm frees the natural magical properties of the bloom." That chapter would read. "Altering the colour, would alter the properties of the carried charm."

"Purple peonies:" Isobel whispered to herself thinking of her favorite passage. "And every bloom thereof, to flower in unspoken love."

Someone had to do something about those two.

Someone had to set the world to rights.

…

Two thousand miles east from where happy hearts were resting soundly, a sharp cry broke the night.

Helena had lived.

And she had loved.

But she was no more.

And the proud, strong Viktor Krum crumbled holding onto the lifeless body of his wife.

This would be the third and last time a Weasley would take someone he cared for from him.


	13. The Last Goodbye, The First Goodnight

Chapter 13

Startled by the sound of the floo going off, Hermione took a hazy look of the bedroom she hardly recognized. There was a very naked Malfoy sleeping next to her, as both their clothes and shame had ended up scattered all over the floor the previous night. The witch tried to piece together the events which had led to this but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flames crackling in the living room, again. Then a third time.

" ~ Mione!" Came the call of Harry's voice.

Whatever he could have wanted, Hermione knew her friend wasn't ready to see her like this, and she wasn't ready to answer his questions. So without a word the witch darted through the balcony which connected her and Draco's rooms, stealing his duvet as she went, wandlessly transfiguring it into baggy pajamas before opening her door to the living room with a huff.

"I swear to Merlin, Harry James! The sun is barely up, you can't just.." she halted in her step and word as in front of her stood not only a very tired-looking Harry but an equally frazzled Blaise and a sunk-eyed Viktor. "What's going on?" she asked her voice dropping as Draco's bedroom door opened as well.

"So?" Came his question adding to the silence.

Harry and Blaise shared looks as Viktor didn't seem to pick up his gaze from the floor.

"Ron attacked again last night." Blaise, who seemed to be in the best condition to speak, managed.

Hermione's hands jumped to her face as she tried to muffle a gasp eyes widening in shock.

Harry shook his head sadly as his friend stepped forward.

"Has anyone been hurt?" The witch asked little hope in her voice.

"He.." The dark- haired wizard couldn't find the breath to relay the doings of his oldest friend.

"Murdered my wife." Viktor finished, voice leveled but cold and empty. "And burnt down three muggle villages as he was fleeing."

"No…" Hermione was lost to words.

"Haven't the aurors any leads?" Draco asked outraged.

Heads shook sadly.

"Viktor..?" Hermione approached the man who barely lifted his eyes to meet hers before she gave him a hug "I am so sorry about Helena." She then turned to Harry and Blaise. "I am done hiding." She said determination in her voice "We draw him out and end this."

For a moment it looked as if someone was about to protest, say it is none of their 'responsibility'. But as Hermione held onto Viktor who barely held her back, and the silence in the room grew deeper, they all knew it was no one else's responsibility.

…

A new order was gathered in Grimmauld place.

The wizards and Hermione had flooed back to the once Black home and had started sending owls and patronuses to friends and family.

There were the Weasleys, the Tonkses, The Zabinis, Narcissa, Kingsley, McGonagall, Harry and Luna, Hermione, Daphne, Draco, Viktor and the Bulgarian minister of magic alongside several aurors and some friends of Helena.

"…I just don't think it is wise for a group of children to go after a wizard maniac!" Bernard was the first to protest under Cara and Bradamante's equally worried looks. "We did everything we could to keep our son out of the war we are not about to let him go off to fight now! And this extends to you two Mia!" He turned to Hermione.

"Zio, we grew up with Ron, we know him as well as anyone, and he is getting more and more dangerous, I can't just sit around and watch him hurt or kill. Especially when I know he's going after me and the people I love. He's gone after his own brothers, he's hurt the healers who were trying to help him, he killed his childhood hero's wife!" At the latter Viktor and the rest of the Bulgarians stiffened.

"All the more reason to stay protected."

"Hide? Until when? That didn't work out very well the last time there was a crazy half-blood lunatic on the loose. What if he goes after Bill or Percy next? And something happens to little Victorie or little Arthur?" Fleur and Audrey shared worried looks with their husbands as both cradled their 10 and 8 month-old children. "What if he breaks in here when Teddy is visiting?" Harry's eyes darted to the nearly two year-old bundle hugging Luna's leg. "What if next time he breaks into the Dragon reserve he causes more damage? What about the children in those burning villages? What if he sneaks back in Hogwarts?" One by one the adults in the room, who seemed opposed or reluctant at the proposed idea, backed down. "Those are the children we need to think about." The Marquise finished.

"Very well, Hermione." McGonagall started, seeing as no one else thought of opening an argument with the blonde witch. "I have seen you and Harry, and most the people in this room grow into the wizards and witches you now are." She said. "I know perfectly well what you are capable of, and I am immensely proud of your achievements. However," she met the worried eyes of the parents, most of them her once her students as well. "I will _not_ have you be reckless, I will _no_ t have you be unattended. All information shared, all parties included. This has become an international matter and even with two ministers present to approve of your actions I will not have this turn into a slaughter or a witch hunt, understood?"

Nods around the room.

The Zabinis had been settled. The Bulgarians showed no oppositions and the Hogwarts alumni, adult or not, were not about to object to the mothering witch.

"I assume you called us here because you have a plan in mind, Hermione?" Arthur turned to the girl.

"Yes… there is a summoning spell…"

"We tried all spells." A younger auror protested before being hushed by Kingsley.

"This is a familial spell. Not in any textbook, even an auror one. But it requires a lot of casters for it to work. Six witches or wizards, who know the target, know well... and mean no harm."

The people in the room shared looks.

"Most of us know Ronald, Mi," Charlie said, ice lining his voice. "But I am not sure how many of us would mean him no harm. He's made rather certain that he is no longer part of this family."

"I mean him no harm." Luna spoke. "No, I don't approve of what he's done. But I mean no one harm."

"That makes two of us." Harry said, "He was my first friend. I don't want him hurting anyone. But I have no malicious intent."

Hermione nodded.

"As angry and upset he's made me. There has been enough pain already." She said.

"He may not be my son but I raised him as one." Arthur stepped in. His children looked at him, Bill and Percy protective of their families, having given Ron more than a deserving chance; Charlie, absolutely not over the havoc his youngest brother had wreaked in Romania; George having just reopened his Diagon ally shop, and Ginny remembering unsettling amounts of bullying during her school years. They understood why their father was stepping in. But none found it in them to do the same.

"I more than wish him a stern talking to and deserved punishment," McGonagall joined. "yet this would hardly be meant as harm, rather the opposite."

More looks around the room, then to everyone's surprise Draco joined forward.

"I never liked Weasel, don't get me wrong." He lifted his hands "But I also haven't meant anyone harm in a very long time."

Hermione gave him a smile as their eyes met for a moment; with the chaos the day had scrambled them into the two hadn't found the time to really talk about the previous night. Now wasn't it either.

"Alright then." The witch said counting her 6 casters "this is the spell" she levitated a parchment to each. "As you can see it has to be in a neutral location, no containment wards. And no one on the site but us."

"How are we going to apprehend him then?" Harry questioned.

"I was thinking of an open field, somewhere he can't hide. The rest can be high enough on brooms to not be caught in the spell's field, yet close enough to drop down. We could have a dragon net in the spell circle. It is a-magical and not a ward so it shouldn't interfere. And we can set up a triggered anti-apparition charm. Maybe have a magic damper at hand, just in case…"

"If I am reading this correctly, Hermione" McGonagall spoke. "There will still be a brief moment in which he will be able to retaliate before the net is dropped."

"Yes. And to what we know he is wanded… this part I haven't figured out." The witch said thoughtful. "If we only knew who's wand he's stolen and what core it has I could make a wand circle and bind it, or prep a suspension charm.. or something."

"Then you're in luck" Draco said. "He has a healer's wand. Likely still mine, if not, any other from St. Mungo's. Unicorn hair, ten inches, unbendable, Austrian wood."

Hermione hummed as her brows furled.

"Willing wands, wielderless, mass production.." something in her mind clicked "Draco, is your new work wand the same?" The wizard nodded handing in a wand just as the one he'd described, only to witness it snapped in half by the Marquise.

"Hey!"

"Aha!" Hermione pulled something from the core "Healer's wands have a safety trigger. In case they malfunction, once activated the trigger shoots a reverse spell at any same-bound wand, kind of like Priori Incantatem" She turned to Harry as he'd experienced the rare spell first hand in his fourth year encounter with Voldemort.

"He wouldn't be able to cast anything, long enough for a net." He nodded. "Brilliant!" A sigh of relief ran through the room.

People promptly got to work following the lists and spells Hermione had prepared and had started handing out as an annoyed Draco pulled her aside.

"And how you imagine, Miss Wand-maker-wannabe, that I am to cast this incantation," he pointed to the scroll with the summoning spell. "since you just broke my wand?"

"Just use your regular one, Malfoy." The witch eyed him condescendingly, not appreciative of his comment. However, seeing the way his shoulders dropped, Hermione regretted her tone immediately.

"I don't have one." Draco said in a quiet voice, getting a step closer. "After I lost mine in the war no wand has chosen me. I go wandless for the most part and use the ones from work, but they would be caught in Priori as well."

The witch looked around the room, it would be a couple of hours before everything was ready and Charlie was back from the reserve with the net and damper.

"Come" She said, getting hold of Draco's hand and flipping a small golden coin in the air.

There was a tugging feeling and the two ended in the middle of the Marquise Library.

"How? What? Hermione!" the wizard looked around.

"Chained portkey" Hermione lifted the coin before dropping it back safe in a pocket "Takes me to the library from anywhere and returns me exactly where I last was. My work station is here, you said you needed a wand." She started walking away.

"I said there hasn't been a wand for me since the war. We don't have the time." He tried to catch up with her.

"Well, there is the family vault." They stopped in front of a wandshelf with hundreds of wands on display. "But if there isn't anything here, you can take one of mine, the more basic ones should be easily wieldable and might work." the witch spoke confidently "And if even this isn't enough I will just make you one." At Draco's expression of awe the witch put a small smirk on her face. "How's that for a wand-maker- _wannabe_?"

"Where do we start?" Was all the wizard managed.

…

They'd quickly gone through the possible ancestral matches but no Marquise wand would accept a Malfoy.

"At least it's certain we're not related." Hermione had joked handing Draco one of her first wand models.

As expected, none of them rejected him, but they were very weak conductors of magic and would certainly not be able to cast the summoning spell. One even burst in flames because his core was too strong.

"I can just use two!" Draco picked a second wand to the one he was already holding and waved them around. Books started flying off the shelves behind him.

"NO!" Hermione took the wands and put them back in their boxes "They don't like each other, please behave." She sat back down at her desk and picking a muggle hair tie pulled her hair in a messy bun.

"You're making me a wand!" The wizard exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with child-like glee watching her get in the now so familiar 'I-mean-business' zone.

"It seems so," Hermione was setting her materials on the desk "Now, would you say you're short, tall or average in height?"

"Average…" Draco looked at her confused; he knew little about wands but didn't imagine his height had much to do with it.

At 6ft2in, with an average 5ft8in for a male of British descend, Hermione marked Draco down as 'tall'

"Eyes?"

"Ouch! Hermione, I thought you fancied me!" The wizard played pretend heartbreak.

"Grey…" The witch noted, blush creeping at her cheeks as she fought her mind to stay on top of the task. This was hard enough as sitting across the desk with someone you shared that kind of a passionate night with was no easy task, but to top it all off, they hadn't had the chance to even mention it.

Seeing as she was taking her time with the questions Draco asked.

"We can talk about it, if you want?"

"Talk about what?"

"Last night."

"Not right now." She had to will herself to refuse, people had died.

Throwing a cautious look at the man, unable to read a single thought on his face, she asked for the date of his birthday.

"Fifth of June." He rolled his eyes lightly.

"Odd day," Hermione noted down. "You most pride yourself in your..?"

"Determination."

"Left-Sea, Forward-forest, Right-castle?"

"Sea."

"You most fear?"

"Isolation"

"Magical artefact?"

"Any scroll older than my family."

"This is all I need for now." Was the last thing Hermione said before getting to work and Draco could only stare, mouth almost agape, at the swirling magic around Hermione's gentle fingers.

" _First we take the core"_ She spoke quietly to herself, as if remembering a school book _"and we bind the seed. Fire goes to water, air meets the earth."_ In a small sphere a single flame as if in stasis swirled in a drop of water. The peculiar mixture was spun by controlled wind and buried in a silver pot with white earth. _"Grow the wand as tall as thee, as wide as eyes can see."_ Without any notice a small sprout started winding up from the silver pot. _"Unbendable, like mind to be."_ The sapling's bark hardened. _"Gentle, love, a wand and not a tree."_ The leaves fell and the little plant stopped moving.

Hermione picked it up gently taking out its rooting. In her hands the straight sapling started to fall into a mold and spiraled into a neat wand shape. Hermione circled her fingers where branches once were and little detailed carvings wove in the bark. She stopped for a second, thoughtful, and holding onto the bottom, hard, pressed it into an intricate handle shape.

From all the magic swirling around her and seeping into the wand the air was packed with glowing specks like mist.

Draco stared amazed by this wonder of a witch that stood before him. He had seen her work on many things before, but never had he witnessed so much passion excerpt out of her. Here Hermione's movements were a dance, soft and swift, but cut with precision to which even perfection would bow.

That was the moment where with all his admiration, Draco Malfoy, knew; Hermione was too good for him.

Oh, he had known that he loved her but never had he dreamed that he would be this close with her. If he hadn't been there the previous night, if his head wasn't still throbbing with flashbacks of her emerald eyes peering into his as the two of them came together, he wouldn't have believed it possible. There was something so complete about the way they fit with one another; how her lips would lock with his, the way fingers would tangle and hold tight, two heartbeats bound to match…

There was that in Draco's mind, the undeniable attraction, the chemistry, the magic; but there was also the list of little things. How perfectly the two of them fit on the couch together, how she always got his tea 'just right', the way she subconsciously swayed under whatever melody he was humming only for her own voice to eventually join.

After the first few times it had happened Hermione had burst out laughing saying that the two of them were practically out of a Disney movie. Prompted by Draco's confusion at yet another muggle reference she'd went out and bought every possible Disney tape for them to watch. The wizard really had enjoyed the films and not a week later had he walked up to Hermione blabbering about her earlier comparison:

"I am not saying Beauty and the Beast, but… there are similarities! Unwilling roommates, moving tea sets, French royalty, magic! Find me a golden dress and call my father Maurice!"

He could still hear her crinkling laughter. They'd had so much fun together, how had he gotten so lucky…

" ~ Draco!" Hermione's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I figured you wanted a wand… but you seem perfectly content staring into the distance."

"Is it ready?!"

"Fingers crossed." The witch handed him her newest creation. "Precisely eleven inches, unbendable, living oak, and one of the signature cores I've been trying out – dragon flame."

Draco took the wand carefully, it truly was a masterpiece. Small vines wove around its length, the handle had a soft grip and a serpent like detailing which upon examination turned out to be a dragon carving with its tale waving around the stars of the Draco constellation;

"Come on then, give it a wave." Hermione prompted with a smile which only grew larger as white and gold sparks erupted from the tip. "You're welcome." She said contently getting up and getting her coin portkey out "We've to go back."

Draco was honestly in shock. Never had he held a wand which felt so good in his hands. They all always fought him or were too narrow spaced to tap his magic. This, this felt nice, it felt wonderful.

"You ready?" Hermione outstretched her hand and he took it.

This felt better.

"Thank you." Draco managed with all the sincerity in his heart giving the witch's hand a squeeze

"Anytime." She returned the gesture as the two of them were pulled back into Grimmauld place.

…

Everything was in place. In Draco and Hermione's absence the group had figured out that Ron was still likely somewhere in Bulgaria so they chose the Thracian Valley as place for the cast. It was vast enough to be separated from muggle eyes even without concealment charms;

Hermione, Harry, Luna, Draco, Arthur and McGonagall were ready to cast the spell as soon as everything was settled. Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, Ginny, Blaise, Bernard, Kingsley, The Bulgarian Minister, Viktor, and 4 aurors were going to fly above on brooms. Andromeda, Ted, Narcissa, Cara and Bradamante, and some healers, friends of Helena and Viktor, would make a wider circle in case anything went wrong. Fleur, Audrey, and Daphne stayed behind with Victorie, Arthur Jr. and Teddy.

They were just setting up some of the summoning runes which the spell required when Charlie made his way Hermione. He handed her a small metal spiral which the witch looked at curiously.

"Portable magic damper" He explained. "Click the two ends together and no magic will be possible within ten yards, just in case."

"Thank you." The witch said her voice slightly trembling. Anxiousness was spreading all over the group. They did not know what to expect, the Ronald they knew had given way to a deranged wizard. "I… I'm scared." Hermione admitted in a small voice.

"Mi…" Charlie pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, It'll be alright." He kissed her forehead not letting go until hear heartbeat settled.

…

The runes were finished, people in small groups were exchanging reassurance and words of encouragement. Parents held onto their children, lovers held each other tight, friends shared embraces.

The sun hit the golden hour before sunset and the six casters took their places.

Series of complex wand movements were repeated, lighting each rune one by one.

Winds howled around them and stilled for a second before a crack brought a lean dark figure to the center.

Time seemed to slow down as events triggered in a chain, just the way they had practiced.

Anti-apparition charms were placed, at least half a dozen wands held Ron on point as the wizards and witches on brooms were setting the dragon net on top.

He tried to attack. Went into a fit when his wand refused to do anything, wandless magic tried to seep out but the net was too close down. His frantic blue eyes kept refocusing from person to person, as confusion and shock were exchanged for anger. Words were shouted, most incoherent, a ramble about betrayal and threats.

A cacophony of a well-balanced ambush.

And then Hermione dropped her wand.

It had been less than a minute, it was all it took for her to notice, but the rest of the people weren't catching up. She clashed the magic damper closed and ran towards Ron, who in turn started to collapse.

Draco saw it next and dashed right after her.

Everyone else seemed to stare in shock not even lowering their wands although they were useless.

Hermione was on her knees, holding Ron's convulsing body. Draco got to her only moments later and helped her steady the red-headed man.

"We have to suspend him." She urged. "How quickly can you cast the charm?"

"As soon as you unhinge the damper" Draco said taking his wand out.

Ron quieted down under the spell but Hermione could feel the seizures still trembling under his skin.

There was blood, dried and fresh, from his left ear. His body was much leaner than the last time she'd seen him. His pupils had been scarily dilated and had kept going out of focus. His magic was unstable, his core rose very small and a dimmed dark silver.

The rest of the onlookers got closer, not really certain what was going on. Helena's healer friends seemed a bit apprehensive about helping the man who murdered her, but under their oath to help it was hard to just stand by and some of them joined Draco and Hermione; the two were discussing something urgently casting charm after charm.

"…his charts said he was treated only for PTSD and Delirium, he wasn't my patient, I was subbing that night, I don't know Hermione!" Draco was saying.

"It's obviously physical, did nobody scan his brain?" The witch lifted an open image as an x-ray scan. It showed Ron's brain, or what remained of it, under a rather gnarly looking tumour "There!" she pointed at a burst aneurism on the left side of the image.

"We have to wake him up if that's to be treated." One of the healers said.

"Calm the symptoms first." Another joined. "This much brain damage and unstable magic don't mix well. A magic restrain?"

"Magic is the only thing keeping him alive" The third cut. "We need a sedative."

"I brought some potions." Harry took out a small pouch from his robes

It was six of them now casting spells on Ron as everyone made a concerned circle around.

Even Viktor, who had to first be restrained not to snap the wizard's neck on sight now observed conflicted.

Several long minutes passed in considerable silence only with quiet discussions between Harry, Hermione, Draco and the healers and the cast spells and charms.

"Must have been growing for years." Draco observed the still floating brain scan as him and one of the healers tried to navigate the rooting of the tumour not quite certain how to begin dismantling it.

"We should have seen it, Harry! How did we miss it!?" Hermione whimpered slightly, her hand almost trembling under the charm she was casting.

"You couldn't have." One of the healers spoke. "Early symptoms would be moodiness, aggression, unprompted behaviours, all too normal for a teenager."

"And then there was the war." Draco added, "None of us were coping."

"Do you think that's why the horcrux affected him so much?" Harry asked.

"That would make sense…" Hermione started but was interrupted by one of the healers.

"We can wake him up."

"Wait." The witch stopped them and stealing an empty vial from Harry's pocket potion's kit extracted some memories from Ron's mind. "Obliviate." She followed quietly a tear running down her cheek. "We don't want him to wake up wherever his mind has had him since he escaped the hospital." She explained.

They took off the suspension charms and Ron's eyelids fluttered weakly.

"It… hurts.." He mumbled. "My head.."

"You'll be alright, mate." Harry spoke quietly.

Ron's eyes opened, still hazy but a bit brighter than they had been.

"Woah" He said. "Harry was right! You are alive!" The dark haired wizard was taken aback. "Did you get Sirius out? There were dementors! The kiss!"

"He thinks were back in third year…" Hermione whispered, "I took away everything affected by the tumour… didn't imagine it would go back this far."

"Wait, this isn't the hospital wing…"

"Ron, we need you to calm down." Hermione spoke and the man stilled.

"My head hurts." He complained lifting his left hand to rub his forehead. "What's this?" he noticed he was clutching onto a chocolate frog card. He tried to focus on the images, completely distracted from the healers still running diagnostics and spells. "Woah, that's Hermione! Look, look, Mr. Potter, this is our friend!" He tugged at Harry's robes, still thinking he's James. "She's a real bad ass, punched Malfoy square in the face." In the feat of everything there were some chuckles heard. Then Ron pressed his head harder and squirmed in pain. The healers started casting faster. A painful scream tore the valley. No spell was holding up. The redheaded wizard was going into seizure fits. Barely getting a breath in-between, yet still trying to make out words.

"'Ermione… I've to… 'Mi…"

"It's okay Ron" The witch tried to soothe him.

"No!" He struggled under the pain, nothing about the blonde, green-eyed, grown up witch reminding him of his friend "I've to… I'm sorry…" another seizure hit. The convulsion broke every last charm. Blood started oozing out again. The healers dropped their wands. The onlookers stilled. Harry and Draco tried to get Hermione's attention, but the witch was holding onto Ron's body in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The sun fell behind the horizon.

Ron's heart stopped.

…

It took almost half an hour for everyone to break out of the initial shock. Somehow all the anger against the wizard had steeped down to sympathy and sorrow.

He hadn't stood a chance. Not with that much brain damage. The wizard which had wreaked havoc was so far from the Ronald they knew that despite the devastation he had caused, it didn't feel right to hold all the blame.

Ways were parted.

Viktor and his friends still had to settle the last details over Helena's funeral which was to be the following morning. The aurors and the Ministers returned to their jobs, as well as McGonagall.

The Weasleys, the Zabinis, The Tonkses, Narcissa and Draco, Harry, Luna, and Hermione remained in the Thracian Valley a little bit longer.

Harry and Hermione were taking the loss of their friend the hardest. The latter perhaps more so being still covered in blood from where she had tried to still his head.

It had been decided that given the circumstances it would make most sense to bury Ronald in a nearby meadow, make it quiet. Yes, he had suffered, but to the wizarding public he had become a raving lunatic and a mass murderer almost overnight.

It was the time for other families to grieve and making a scene out of this would have largely been disrespectful. Yet, still, a small ceremony was held between family and friends.

Valley of the Dead Kings is what they call the place. For all the great Thracian kings were buried there, under hills in carved tombs with lavish ceremonies. And there, under a willow, on march 23rd of the year 2000 one Ronald Weasley was laid to his final rest as well.

No long eulogies, no adoring fans ran with devastation, but a small group of people, offering bits of forgiveness and bidding a final goodbye marked somewhere under the Balkan sky.

…

It had been very late that evening when everyone had made it back to their homes. To Hermione and Draco, walking back to the flat they shared seemed to come a whole eternity after the events of the day, let alone those of the previous night. It didn't help that it had been a quiet journey.

The blonde witch hadn't spoken much since Ron's final words to her. There was something in her mind which gave her face a deeply troubled impression, but Draco just couldn't place it.

"Ah, home sweet home." The wizard had said crossing the flat to the couch. "Finally some peace!"

Hermione walked slowly past him, barely a nod to acknowledge she'd heard his exclamation, and headed to her bedroom.

Draco watched her pass, raising a brow. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. No, no, not at all, he had planned it. They'd get home and cuddle on the couch and watch muggle films and he'll tell her how he feels and he had spent entirely too long planning this out in his head to let the moment slip away. This had been too horrible of a day to be allowed to seep into a bad night.

So there was a deep breath, and the Slytherin prince very bravely got up and walked to Hermione's door giving it a tap.

" ~Mhm?" Was all that came through the door.

"May I come in?" Draco didn't give up.

"Sure." The door flung open to a weird looking room with bits and bops flying about.

"What's this, Granger?"

"Packing."

"We're going on a vacation?" The wizard offered, somewhat doubtful.

"I'm going home."

"But…"

"Finally some peace, right?" She didn't meet his eyes and her tone was cool.

"Hermione.." She still didn't look at him "Can we at least talk about it? I know it's been a long and difficult day, but…"

"What's there to talk about? You got cold feet before you betrothal, I was a catalyzer, we spent the evening rebounding, the morning plotting against an old school mate, took an afternoon break to make you a wand, watched said school mate die, now I no longer should be in need of protection so I am getting out of your way." She'd said all that in what seemed one breath and Draco stood shocked.

"Where on earth did you get any of this!? Hermione!"

"Well, erm," She flustered slightly. "You didn't really say anything all day.."

"We were a bit busy! And it is not like I didn't _want to_." He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her arm "Talk to me, Granger, please."

"Just a bit over 24 hours ago you were getting ready to pop the question to Isobel, Draco. I dare not assume what happened between us meant anything."

"And you're right about that." The wizard said and the witch's shoulders dropped sadly. "It really didn't mean anything. It meant _everything_." She finally looked up at him, searching his eyes for the truth. "I… I love you, Hermione…" He pulled her into a tight hug as if she was about to turn into dust and be taken away by a gush of wind. "I've been in love with you since forever, I just never dared dream you'd see me the same way." He whispered against the crown of her head. "I never dreamed I would be good enough for you. And life got in the way, in every possible way. And, yeah, maybe it took me dying to get closer to you, maybe it took me nearly giving my life away to another woman, twice, to admit my feelings for you, but I will be damned if I let you leave without hearing this!" His voice was soaked with sincere passion, as if something burning in his chest melted and rained down his words on her.

"I am not sure I can stay here right now…" Hermione said, but pulled herself closer in his embrace.

"I am not asking you to stay here right now; I am not asking anything of you." He lifted her chin to meet her eyes "I am merely pleading you to stay in my life... 'Cause I don't really have a life anymore without you in it."

Hermione lifted herself on her toes and kissed him. Straight, square and with no other purpose but the joy she got out of it. Draco in turn met her lips with eagerness, it felt as he had been holding his breath and now he was finally complete again.

When they finally pulled apart, Hermione's eyes were bright and a small smile danced on her lips.

"I'm not sure I am ready to talk about love tonight. And, I _do_ want to go home." His heart skipped over several beats there. "But I also no longer can think a life reasonable without you in it." The witch admitted quietly as her cheeks reddened. "So, maybe, I finish packing tomorrow and we spend some more time not talking about things?"

As if he needed another invitation.

Their lips met with longing. It had been just a day since that evening, since _their_ evening, but it had felt like _weeks_.

Worlds and lives had collapsed and bloomed anew since the moment he last held her.

A new universe had dawned since she last touched him.

And that feeling they had in their chests, so familiar, yet so wonderfully new, that feeling, was unlike any other.

Oh, yes, they were saying goodbye.

She had every intent to leave and he would make no real attempt to stop her, this is what they both were certain of.

Still, somehow, as they made their way to bed and rested quietly in each other's embrace, as they meant to bid their last goodbye, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Marquise kissed their first _goodnight_.


	14. They end as day begins

Chapter 14

It was the evening before the wedding.

The wedding, because Hermione refused to admit it was _her_ wedding.

She refused it so much in fact, that unlike any bride to be, instead of getting her fair share of beauty sleep, or playing one last night of brisket behavior with her female friends, the young Marquise was in her family library hectically burring herself in research.

How had it even gotten to this? Just yesterday, just yesterday in her mind she'd gotten together with Malfoy… But tomorrow was somehow June first, _two_ months later, and the two of them were set to walk down the aisle at 5pm and there was cake, a dress, over five hundred guests, and it was all a hot steaming mess!

Hermione let out a small yelp and buried her face in her palms. Una and Sara moved closer to her.

"Miss, can we do anything to help?"

"I don't know! I don't know… This doesn't feel right!" The witch burst out in tears.

They'd been here before.

First when Draco and Hermione had started dating.

" _Oh-my-Merlin, oh-my-Merlin.."_ A hyperventilating witch had crashed into the library.

" _Miss, we thought you liked the Mister Malfoy."_ Una had enquired concernedly back then, March 27th.

" _I do, I do, I love him, it's just… isn't it too soon? I mean, him and Isobel broke up not a week ago!"_

" _Didn't the lady MacDougal write that letter about how you two were meant to be_?" Sara had picked the topic.

" _Yes… I suppose..."_

" _And didn't the Mister Malfoy admit he loves you as well."_

" _He did do that…"_

" _And haven't you two had fun?"_

Hermione let out a sigh.

 _It was all okay._

But then, a month later, after they had been unsuccessfully looking for a loophole in his inheritance (Draco really didn't want to end up with the surname Spinks), and they had had perhaps a bit too much to drink, Hermione had said something about 'if all else fails' followed by 'I'll have you', Draco had kissed her until she'd said 'yes' then done other things until she was screaming it, and somehow the witch had woken up with a certain, borrowed-from-Harry, sapphire ring on her finger.

The following panic tirade in the Marquise library lasted three days.

" _But you do love him?"_ Sara had winded in the end.

" _Yes!"_

" _And you do want to spend the rest of your life with him?"_

" _Possibly, rather, yes…"_

" _And you did suggest it first?"_

" _Yes.."_

" _Miss, you are as betroth as you can be, there is no denying this, the only question here really is Will you marry the Mister Malfoy."_

" _Yes…"_

The witch had sighed again.

But then there was the mother-in-law-to-be…

Hermione had grown to love Narcissa just as dearly as Andromeda or Cara, especially now her and Arthur Weasley were getting serious, but the witch's ideas for her son's wedding and the ideas Hermione had were, on the whole, in two different galaxies.

One wanted a small ceremony, 50 people tops.

The library echoed with her screams when a list of 500+ esteemed guests had been confirmed, with 50 being just the wedding party.

Then the Marquise wanted a seaside ceremony.

And Una and Sara had met her crying over the chosen location of a great open field somewhere in the midlands.

Hermione hadn't put up a fuss when quail was chosen over fish, or chocolate fudge cake was chosen over strawberry and cream. She had agreed to a colour pallet of purple and copper, she had approved of roses and hydrangeas, she agreed to dance to some pompous waltz she'd never heard of, but it was when Narcissa Malfoy showed for a surprise dress fitting that Hermione had lost it.

Heavy satin with tiny pearl detailing was wrapped all around her as six witches were nodding approvingly and discussing a tighter corset.

" _I am not wearing it_!" Her scream echoed again, this time at the groom-to-be.

" _Don't then, just tell mother to back off."_ Draco had remained unfazed.

" _You tell her that!"_

" _I_ _ **do**_ _want to be alive for our wedding."_ He finally lifted his eyes from the healer student's book he was reading _"You just wear the dress you want and she will put that thing, however you described it, away."_

Hermione had sat down with a strop. _"I can't wear the dress I want."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I always wanted to wear my mother's dress on my wedding."_ She admitted in a small voice. _"But Jane is off raising another daughter somewhere away, not even knowing I exist, and well, Aurelia…"_

Draco got up and hugged his witch tight.

" _Whatever you wear you would be the most beautiful thing under the sun. And I would be the happiest wizard in the world. And your family would be more than proud."_

He _did_ help. And they were so in love it was magical, for the most part.

Still, after her next fitting, Hermione cried her eyes out in the Library.

The wedding had to happen, they hadn't found any other way, but it was just _not right_.

So as June 1st got closer, the Marquise grew distant.

She spent every waking moment she managed working on her research.

At first it was just grasping at every attempt once and thrice trying to reverse the Obliviate on the Grangers.

Then she had started reviewing the inheritance clauses on the Malfoy family again, just in case.

And when she sought the furthest ends of her little safe haven away from wedding planning, she hid in the new gallery looking at her parents' portrait for hours.

This had gotten her through to the eve of the rehearsal dinner.

Narcissa was trying to convince her that she needed to do a photo-shoot with the dress before the ceremony but it all backlashed.

Looking back on it, the Hermione from the now, buried in piles of papers, still cringed at the exchange.

" _It will be absolutely beautiful Hermione, you don't want to miss the chance of capturing the moment"_ Narcissa had mothered.

" _Well I am not sure I will feel up for it"_ The younger witch protested. _"It isn't the most comfortable dress to walk around in."_ By that she meant she found herself look **ridiculous** in the positively royal garment which just didn't fit her _anything_.

" _You really should try to find some enjoyment in the day, Mia, after all the effort that's gone into it."_ Blaise tried to offer.

" _I didn't put any effort"_ The Marquise snapped. _"Let Narcissa enjoy it, in fact, why don't you get married!"_ Hermione threw her napkin and ran off from the restaurant where they had gathered.

She needed Draco, but he had been called urgently to the hospital; she needed her friends, but all the girls were absolutely gushing over being bridesmaids and what a lovely couple her and Draco were, and Harry and Blaise were still recovering from the previous evening's stag party, so she found herself alone in the library, beating herself over the scene she had caused.

Narcissa truly had been hurt, she hadn't meant anything but well, and had tried so hard to help make the day special for her son and Hermione. She could see something was troubling the young witch but Hermione hadn't been willing to share.

As the latter fled, Narcissa leaned onto Arthur's shoulder barely holding back tears.

Now that was a pair ready for marriage, Hermione thought. They were so well together, Narcissa really was a good influence on Arthur, and a new man, a man much more similar in spirit to Bill or Charlie had taken over Weasley Senior. In turn, the world now witnessed a happier, warmer Narcissa; the youngest Black daughter was a ray of sunshine and positively in love.

Hermione made a note to apologize the following day, although, only a miracle would get her through the night.

"Sara… I can't do this." Hermione tried to soothe her tears, but a full blown meltdown was not being held back. "I'm just nineteen! I don't want a mother-in-law I want my mum!"

"Miss…" The elf hated to see her lady in so much distress "There, there. Try to remember why you're doing this."

"I love Draco. I don't want him to lose his life because of me. And as much as I miss the Grangers, they have a nice calm life, and if I can't return their memories it would be too hard on them to understand this." The witch breathed out.

"Okay." Sara said "Did that not help?"

"A little bit… But Sara, you've seen the new gallery. How am I to make those families proud when they aren't even here? How am I to carry a legacy I've not even been given? I only just became a Marquise like not two years ago, how am I to become a Malfoy right now?" A sigh. "And then there is this wedding. With all these people, someone has to walk down that aisle, but I really don't want it to be me. Narcissa has put so much effort in…"

"¬Miss! Miss!" Una who had been helping Hermione with the reading jumped up to catch her and Sara's attention. "I found it, I found it! Read!" The little elf handed the Marquise a hefty tome pointing to a specific paragraph.

"Would this hold?" Hermione's eyes lit up in hope as she handed the book to Sara for confirmation.

"It would seem so. But there is this sub-clause…" She pointed to the next lines and the witch's heart sank.

She closed her eyes, took a breath and picked up a quill.

"I've to." Тhe elves looked at her with concern. "I love him too much to let him be forced into a marriage. I love myself too much to stay for anything less than true desire."

"Where will you go, Miss?"

"Is Australia far enough?"

…

When Draco got to his flat at 5 in the morning after attending to a heavy case of Dragonn pox on a four year old, he was mostly looking forward to catching some rest.

Today was _the day_ ; the day Hermione and him were meant to wed.

He wasn't looking forward to it as much as he'd hoped.

They had passion.

And they loved each other to bits.

But something in his gut felt off.

She wasn't happy.

And in his mind nothing was worth it if it didn't bring a smile to her face.

Seeing the one you love struggle is never easy, but when all you want to do is help, and all you seem to do is, well, not that… a wedding seems like the wrong decision.

He wasn't looking for a way out.

Just hoping for a better ending.

Maybe some sleep would really do him well.

"Hi…" The witch of his thoughts met him at the living room door.

"Hi.. Hey! Hi." He didn't know what to say. She was smiling. "I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, you're not. But I didn't want you to go to bed alone. And we've already had the bad luck enough for several lifetimes."

"You're right there." Draco chuckled rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"So are you going to kiss me or just stay there?" The witch teased.

"Yes, madam!" He scooped her up in his arms. "A bit of practice." He winked carrying her to the bedroom.

Hermione's heart was tugging, but she put it aside.

There was this moment, she told herself, their moment.

The last one they had.

They end as day begins.

So what better time to love him right?

…

When Draco woke up, four short hours later, the other side of the bed was empty.

The familiar scent of his witch still lingered in the air, but all that remained behind her was a single letter.

Draco read it.

And read it again.

And then a third time.

And with every word a new line of emotion;

A quidditch game of emotion passed through him, leaving him first relieved and then thrice devastated.

…

Four hours earlier, when Narcissa awoke ready to be every bit the dotting mother-in-law, she was met with much a similar letter.

She'd let out a whelp when she'd read Hermione's words and hurriedly shook the still sleepy Arthur fully awake.

There was a _"No…"_ for it couldn't be;

A _"We have to…"_ for a realization;

Then an Arthur, who remembered his young days and his young heart as a Gryffindor, pulled out a small box from the pocket of his dress robes which were hung out in preparation for the day.

"This isn't the way it should be, Cissy." He said to the witch. "The children and I had this thing planned. Something with a flower bouquet, a muggle tradition… Because, I need you to know that I don't _have to_ … But I do _want to_. And…" He opened the ring box to reveal a ring with a regal crown-cut of white gold and a yellow pear-shaped diamond "I've kept this since the summer of 1969 when it was given to me, a family relic, to give to my betrothed. In a final act of defiance against my father I hid it, and kept it. To give to someone truly deserving of its beauty. And that one, after all this time, has made their way into my life." Narcissa's breath hitched as Arthur continued. "You're not going to be 'lady' Weasley, and I can't offer you much more than all my love and adoration, but if you do feel the same way as I, will you do me the honor of…"

The witch's usually poised demeanor finally broke and in a manner too forward to be expected of her she held Arthur's face and pulled him for a jaw-dropping kiss.

"So.. that's a yes?" The wizard managed when he could finally speak again.

"Yes." Narcissa smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder before she sighed. "But now we have to go and sort the rest of this mess."

He squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance.

"They're young, Cissy. More wit in them than they let on. The future is theirs. They will figure it out." She held his hand appreciative of his words.

"It wouldn't be the same without her around. And Draco's been through enough as is. Both of them have." She gave another sigh. "But we let them grow into a world which wasn't as kind and as safe as it should have been. We can't stop them now when they're trying to make the old ways better."

"Right you are."

" _Always._ " Narcissa smiled. "Now off you go, those boys will need some talking to."

"Just hope they'll be ready to listen…"

…

It was noon when all of the men in the wedding party had gathered at Grimmauld place, and all of the women at the renovated Black Manor, in the lands of which the wedding would be held in less than five hours.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Blaise asked for what seemed the millionth time. "We can't just let her be gone!"

Draco didn't seem to have it in him to say anything and Arthur was running out of ideas on how to settle the young wizard.

"Figlio," Bernard interjected. "It is old magic. You read it in the letters, you read it in the book."

"Is there really nothing to be done?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately not." Ted Tonks put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "The same spell is the reason why after Andy and I got married she couldn't reach Narcissa. Hermione may literally be in the room but no one who was invited to the wedding would see her. It is what anyone gets for running off on a magical wedding."

"How do we know Mi is okay?" George asked; his brothers, Harry, Blaise and Draco sharing looks, glad someone finally voiced their biggest concern.

Silence.

"Trust her?!" Ginny protested outraged when the witches had gathered for a similar discussion "I _do_ trust her but we can't just leave her all alone!" Daphne put a comforting hand on the red-head's shoulder.

"Gin, there is nothing we can do, she made her decision fully aware of the spell and its price."

"But she will be all alone, Daph…" The witch's voice sunk defeated.

"It's not forever is it?" Luna turned to the Black sisters "After all, you're together again."

"We got 're-introduced'" Andromeda explained. "When Harry introduced Teddy to Draco, he broke the spell inviting both families to reunite…"

"But she didn't run off to marry somebody else. Practically everyone who was in her life was invited to the wedding. All her friends, all her family. Even her attorney! Even Pansy Parkinson! How is she going to be just a shadow in the lives of all who knew her?" Ginny couldn't just settle.

More silence.

…

Hermione Marquise, no, no, Hermione _Granger,_ boarded the plane which was supposed to take her to Australia.

Her muggleborn glamour curls were already getting out of control. Not that it mattered; no one who meant anything to her would be able to see her again.

Hermione took her seat quietly, and as she leaned against the small window her heart sunk with the realization of what exactly she was leaving behind. And why.

They would all be happy, she'd made certain of it.

They would all get a better ending, she'd made certain of that as well.

Where logic hadn't been enough some felix felicis helped.

And some happy-go-get draught to bloom with the hydrangeas.

In two hours Arthur would be in his fancy robes at the altar.

In two hours Narcissa would walk down that aisle in the dress of her dreams, not too surprisingly looking better on her than it would have ever on Hermione.

In three hours they will be wed and the bond will take hold.

Narcissa Malfoy will be Narcissa Weasley and Draco Malfoy will remain the sole heir to his name and title, this rendering all other inheritance clauses invalid.

He will be free.

And he wouldn't really be alone.

Tears started rolling quietly as the plane took off.

Her friends had each other.

Right now, she had no one.

To say that she hadn't thought things through would be an overstatement. But when she had willingly broken off her engagement in the day of her wedding… that had cost more than she had anticipated.

A literal magical barrier separated her from the world of those who had been invited to attend. They couldn't hear, see or touch her. And in turn, if she got too close, or tried to interfere, try to reach out, that would send stinging hexes at her.

The only way back that she knew of, was for a third related party to reacquaint her with that old life she was leaving behind. But, even though the chances of that ever happening were very low, and although she would likely have to spend a while keeping her own company, Hermione would have made the decision again.

Her past had been erased in many ways before.

First the Grangers were no more. Then she herself was no more a Granger.

Then she'd gone seventeen years not being a Marquise, and now the Marquises hadn't been for nineteen years.

But Draco had grown up having one name to hold onto. One name to take pride in, then suffer in shame for. And he had worked too hard to make that name something to take pride in again. And she had personally seen to him to survive long enough to do that.

And, Hermione had told herself, if she didn't have it in her to _marry_ Malfoy, and couldn't see him lose so much, she would therefore be the one to do the losing.

It didn't seem fair.

But loving someone _right_ , sometimes does feel _wrong_.

The running joke between their friends was that the two of them had pulled a 'Lilly and James Potter stunt' – going form practically enemies to friends and then intending to tie the knot young.

Harry, Blaise and Draco were practically inseparable now, aiding to this air of the Marauders' second coming; but so were Luna, Ginny and Daphne, rounding their group to a nice sitcom cast outline.

They'd all survived, and healed, and grown, and it was a shame to leave all that behind.

But as she was drifting off to sleep, lulled under the swing of height and the long night, Hermione thought of the last lines of her letter to Draco.

" _If it isn't a happy ending it isn't an ending at all. This isn't a 'goodbye'. Just our usual 'goodnight'. So, please, be brave and walk your mother down the aisle; celebrate love even though ours isn't there."_

...

There was quick knock at the door before Draco entered.

"It's time." He announced vaguely to the witches in the room before his eyes settled on one in particular. "You look spectacular." His breath hitched slightly as he crossed the room to hold her outstretched hand. "Arthur is a lucky man."

"I am lucky to have his love." Narcissa smiled gently. Her eyes searched her son's face with worry. "You know you don't have to do this. Everyone would understand…"

"Mother, I've no place else to be." Draco braved "Plenty of time to mope around later. If it makes you feel better I wholeheartedly promise to get drunk and do something stupid when the time comes. But this was meant to be a day for celebration and we could yet have it be exactly that." The witch's eyes were glazed with tears. "Now, now," Draco held her shoulders. "Ginny will have my head if you mess up your make up." They shared smiles.

"Were you really in on the proposal plans?" She asked as they left the dressing room.

"I was."

"And you approve?"

"As long as you promise to be happy."

"I really am, Draco." Narcissa stopped, guilt written on her face. "But I feel selfish, what mother can be happy if her child isn't."

"You are doing this for me as well." Draco reminded. "And… Knowing Hermione, I have to trust she has a greater plan laid out. You've read her letter, the witch wouldn't leave us without making sure everything is good."

"He has a point there." Andromeda stepped forward handing her little sister a flower bouquet. "Now, the music will start in five. Everyone take places."

Ushers and bridesmaids coupled at the end of a long aisle, followed by Andromeda and Ted as Maid of Honour and Best man. Then Draco held out his arm for Narcissa.

The music started.

Hydrangeas bloomed on both sides of a long marbled path to the altar. The guests, just getting over the last minute change of couple-to-wed, smiled at the sight of a witch and a wizard to whom the world didn't exist, for they had laid eyes on each other.

Draco felt his mother relax as she held him underarm, and her walk became calm, confident, flowing as one with the music. He then turned his attention to Arthur Weasley, who was waiting at the end of the altar waiting. His face was beaming with happiness; he stood a proud man, and Draco couldn't find any semblance between this figure and the man Lucius had mocked so many times.

When he had been but a little boy, Draco Malfoy, had thought that there could be no love greater than that shared between his parents. He had then grown up to realise that it was nothing but a line of lies held together under fear and manipulation. Even at that he had refused to believe it to be true.

But now, these last months, seeing his mother happier that he could remember, there was no denying it.

So his thoughts instead turned from the happy couple back to the reality of what this day should have been. He tried to imagine himself standing at the altar waiting for Hermione.

For some reason the image didn't seem to stick.

The wizard, sadly, had to admit that he hadn't been looking forward to this.

Spending his life with her? Merlin, yes!

Having to tie the knot now? … _that_ was a more difficult matter.

Their relationship had come so easily. After all the years, the rivalry, them being on opposing sides, it was extraordinary to see how smoothly and seamlessly their lives fell together.

Under the surface the two had more in common than one would assume. They were both smart and driven, more talent for magic between them than it should be fair; they were fiercely protective of their loved ones; both had grown up defined by their family, yet found a way to break out of following somebody else's footsteps. They respected and honoured traditions, but wanted to build a better future; they had fought a war, on opposite sides, but when it came down to it, they had both fought for the same thing - to keep everyone safe.

Two young magical children more similar in their core than anyone but them realised.

Perhaps too similar.

"¬ Who gives this witch to wed?" Kingsley, who was officiating, interrupted his thoughts.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, give Narcissa Nymphadora Malfoy, with the right as head of her bloodline, to, if she so wishes, wed on this day. With all my blessings and to the honour of our house."

Draco held out his mother's hand and kissed it lightly before placing it in Arthur's waiting hand, then stepping to the side as Kingsley continued with the ceremony.

Vows were exchanged and bonds were tied, but the Malfoy heir had zoned out her mind buzzing with thoughts.

Draco sighed under breath as more images flooded his mind of him and Hermione.

This time not sweet moments of when they came together, but the occasions on which they came apart.

Like any young couple they had fought. And even though Draco insisted it had been too much, too loud, too unnecessary, in hindsight, none of their arguments had been particularly bad.

Hermione wasn't like any witch or woman he knew. She didn't keep quiet. If she saw a problem she marched right over to him with bullet points, twelve and a half steps to an action plan and a pie chart; on occasion even an actual pie.

He on the other hand, like many a wizard and most men, always did the same thing and met her with dismissal and closing up.

And then she'd get upset. And he'd feel guilty.

So he would offer an apology, then butcher it by saying they needn't have had such conversations to begin with, and the vicious circle would drag until someone broke down laughing, because the two of them bickered as it they were 12. Or until they'd touch and suddenly snap out of it, because, for the love of Circe, there was nothing else they'd wanted but to be in each other's arms.

What kind of problems could they even have? Besides being workaholics with stubborn tendencies.

They missed each other, too often, feeling like they don't see each other. As per the original plans, of being just roommates, this was counted as a benefit, but to a new couple - excessive trainings, all nighters, separate research facilities, etc. - weren't such a good thing.

The time they had together was also often spent in similar research, and then when they did cut a little bit loose, they'd found each other betrothed.

If they had to be honest, with where they were in life, they were just getting some balance back, just working on themselves; they did not live too well together.

But they simply could not live without each other.

Because, when, at the end of the day, they were just a witch and a wizard finding solace in each other's embrace, nothing else mattered.

A gutting feeling settled in Draco's throat.

A million times he had told himself that he simply cannot live without her.

That he was the luckiest man alive.

But now it seemed that to her he had only spoken about work, and how he couldn't live as a _Spinks_.

And she had gone above and beyond to deliver him from all worries, and to ensure that everyone got what they needed.

The lump in his throat grew bigger and heavier.

Now he would simply _have_ to live without her.

Yet that wasn't what truly worried him.

She'd have to live on her own, all alone.

Even Lux and Nox remained behind.

She'd given up everything she had.

He had no idea where she was, if she was safe.

And, even though, her letter urged him, to not dwell on it, for 'life moves on' and if it was meant they'd 'meet again'; even though, he knew there was nothing to be done, no way to cheat the system of the spell, he couldn't imagine returning to life quite so simply.

Earlier that day he had went to every location he could think her to be. He'd spoken to the house elves, to her attorney, to Olivander;

He had dragged every bit of information he could about the spell from Andromeda, and only after being reassured by all the adults, and tomes of research, he had had to give up.

A family member, who was not listed as a wedding guest, and is close enough to both Hermione and the rest of the family can only re-introduce her.

In Andromeda's case, it was the fact that Harry brought Teddy to meet Draco, which broke the spell. Teddy was related to both families, but hadn't been born at the time of the wedding, therefore, had never been invited nor affected, and as a child he was so loving and excited to meet his family, that he could breach the gap between Andromeda and Narcissa.

But who would do that, for Hermione?

Her entire family had been invited to the wedding. Safe from the Grangers, but they didn't even remember she existed, or that the wizarding world existed.

All loose threads, which he, or anyone else, could come up with, seemed to lead to a screeching halt.

So his life now seemed dim, and hazy.

In the blur of it, the wedding ceremony had passed, the sun had set and the stars had welcomed a new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while Draco had found himself with a newfound abundance of step-siblings.

Nowadays he lived in a strange surreal world where, as soon as Arthur had come to, very old fashionedly, ask for Draco's blessing to marry Narcissa, Draco and the rest of the Weasley brood, alongside Harry, Hermione, Luna, Blaise and Daphne, had gathered to plot the perfect proposal.

Then he himself had sat one Blaise Zabini and given him the same talk about Ginny, which he had received a month prior from the dark-skinned wizard, about Hermione.

Blaise had been thrilled as all of the actual Weasley sons had just wished him 'good luck' when they'd found out about the relationship he shared with their little sister. George even joked they would draw him a prayer circle if he ever crossed her.

Yet, Draco's gesture still stood as a shining example of how much times had changed.

…

At the wedding reception friends and family, old and new, swirled in pleasant conversations. Draco stood at the open bar staring at his drink. He too felt light and easy, even if something in him tried to tell that his emotions did not match the weight of the day.

"It's all because of the flowers." Harry joined the wizard with a smile, although his eyes too were dimmed. "She must have drenched them in some peppy potion."

"Great!" Draco responded cheerfully with a sigh, although it was definitely the potion speaking.

"It will wear off" Harry reassured him.

"Yeah, everything will be fine."

Their conversation felt hollow so with a look saying _"we'll talk when it does"_ Harry went back to join Luna who was dancing on her own under the lights of a cherry tree.

…

Hermione was awoken by a stewardess' voice. They were nearing the layover airport.

The way to Australia was long and tiring, but muggle transportation was much easier to navigate than the wizarding one. Especially when a giant chunk of your society can't even see you.

The Marquise was generally against tempering with muggles, but given the circumstances, a few confundus charms to distract the authorities from her lack of a visa, came in handy.

She was sat at the airport looking through the pamphlet of a nice apartment complex while waiting for her next flight, when a thought occurred to her.

There was no reason why this should be the end of the world. With her chained portkey she would still be able to do her work and research at the Marquise library, and with so much time on her hands she could actually figure a way to reverse the Obliviate on the Grangers, and then they could reintroduce her to the Zabini's, and soon enough life would be back to normal.

Maybe living in Australia wouldn't be that bad after all.

She liked winter. Even in June.

And maybe, just maybe, he would wait for her.

Maybe there was hope.

…

"Mind if I join you?" A witch smiled at the glum looking wizard sitting at the bar.

"Isobel? No, no, have a seat."

"I was very sorry to hear about what happened." She said and he nodded.

"I appreciate that. I know you two were good friends."

"She's actually the one who convinced me to go into healing; I just passed my state exam."

"Really? Congratulations!" His voice sounded peppier under the potion still blooming.

"Well, my parents aren't too excited, but I've always wanted to use my knowledge to do good." Isobel smiled again.

"I suppose that's what you two had in common." The voice remained cheerful, but a tear ran down his cheek.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's perfectly normal to miss her, you know, nobody is expecting you to be strong."

"I think I did wrong by her. I was too selfish." The wizard mumbled. "If I had loved her better, sooner, then maybe this could have been avoided. But what could have one done with a practically arranged marriage? And now all I have is regrets."

"You can't force love." Isobel spoke, her hand still offering comfort. "You can just learn from it."

Their eyes met.

He had felt like his life had ended and now, all of a sudden, this witch, who he saw in a new light, brought a genuine smile to his face.

He had admired people with the passion to learn even in the face of hardships for a very long time.

And Hermione had actually been the first to inspire that admiration in him.

But she was never truly his, and she was gone.

And Helena had been the one to teach him so much about life, the one to make an honest man out of him.

But he was never truly hers, and she was gone.

Yet something in the kind eyes of Isobel, melted away his sadness, like the first spring sun melts snow.

No wildfire of a passion would spark right then and there.

But it was enough warmth to sprout little seedlings of desire in his heart.

So he offered her a drink, she had giggle water, and they talked through the night.

There was hope.

…

Draco watched the exchange from the other end of the bar, and in turn smiled a small smirk.

Weeks ago Hermione had told him that she would match Isobel with Victor and he had thought the witch mad.

But as he downed his drink and readied to quietly leave the wedding reception, he had to admit, Hermione had been right again, as always.

He was now certain; she would somehow make this work.

There was hope.

…

"¬And you are certain in the choice?" A woman's voice came rather suspicious of the young girl in front of her.

"Yes, absolutely." Hermione smiled confidently at the realtor.

"You could still see the place first."

"No need, it's exactly what I wanted."

"Well, I will need a ten present deposit to start drafting the documents…"

"I can pay full upfront, and I would like them finished by today, that of course would come with a bonus for your hard work, on top of the commission." The woman was now gawking. "I just came off from a long-haul flight, so ideally, I would like to have a rest and come back in the afternoon to sign the documents and pick up the keys." The witch took out a check book and scribbled in it the asking number "I assume check is fine for the deposit, the rest I will transfer in the afternoon, since of course I will need to ring up my bank."

"Very well, Miss." Was all the realtor managed as Hermione handed her a check for 35 thousand.

Later that same day she would unlock the door of apartment 1A and move in with her one suitcase.

But before Hermione closed the door she threw a glance at 1B across the hall, and the nice blue door, with its little red door bell ring, and the silver name plate underneath it stating that ' _Dr Wendell and Dr Monica Wilkins'_ lived there with little _'Miss Aurelia Wilkins'_. Just like their door once in England looked very much the same.

Hermione transfigured a matching silver name plate for _'Miss Hermione Granger',_ sighed with a tired smile and walked in.

 _There was hope._


End file.
